


Кошелек или жизнь

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Barry Allen, BAMF Leonard Snart, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, ColdFlash Week 2018, First Dates, Fluff, Halloween, Humour, Ice Powers, Kid Fic, Leonard Snart Doesn't Know Barry Allen is The Flash, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masturbation, Metahumans, Minor Character Death, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, Snart Family Feels, coldflash - Freeform, single dad Leonard Snart
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Через несколько дней после кражи криопушки бывшая подружка Лена сообщает ему, что у него есть пятилетняя дочка с метасилами. Пытаясь как-то держать баланс между преступной жизнью и жизнью отца, Лен находит любовь и поддержку в человеке, который может либо спасти его, либо утопить к чертовой бабушке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick or Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396073) by [Thundersnow (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/Thundersnow). 

> Лен не знает, что Барри Флэш.

Лен был в восторге: он столкнулся со спидстером и победил. Бриллиант династии Кандак был надежно спрятан в его кармане, и ему даже не пришлось ни с кем делить прибыль. Возвращаясь в свою конспиративную квартиру, он улыбался во весь рот. Его план состоял в том, чтобы покинуть город вместе с алмазом, но это было до того, как Алый Спидстер появился в поезде. Теперь, может быть, стоило задержаться на некоторое время, чтобы посмотреть, как все сложится?

Последние несколько дней Лену было довольно весело, появление спидстера заставило его активизироваться. Работа уже начинала ему наскучивать и не вызывала прежнего трепета. Но то, что он сделал сегодня вечером, было совсем на другом уровне, о существовании которого он не подозревал еще несколько дней назад. Он даже испытал некоторое облегчение, когда появились друзья этого спидстера. Убей он его, игра бы кончилась, а Лен на самом деле этого не хотел. Оставлять Полоску в живых было рискованно, но Лен надеялся, что поступил правильно.

Лен убрал камень в сейф и снял куртку. Его переполняла энергия, но он не мог позволить себе выйти из дома так скоро после ограбления — полиция была на хвосте, как и спидстер. Лену нельзя появляться на публике, пока не стихнет шум. Сейчас наверняка каждый полицейский знает его в лицо и будет искать малейшие признаки его присутствия.

Лен отстегнул от бедра криопушку и положил ее на стол рядом с тепловой пушкой, украденной для Мика. Это был своего рода способ извиниться за то, что между ними произошло. Через неделю или около того Лен доберется до Кейстоуна и предложит Мику план вместе с перемирием. Но сейчас ему просто нужно было выпить.

Лен открыл бутылку пива и откинулся на спинку дивана. Он был слишком возбужден, чтобы смотреть телевизор или читать. Поэтому он начал лениво поглаживать себя через джинсы. 

Сделав глоток пива, Лен громко вздохнул. Если и была какая-то польза от одиночества после ограбления, так вот она. Он позволил энергии ночи и возбуждению поглотить себя с головой, расстегнул ширинку, просунул руку внутрь, обхватив член прохладными пальцами.

Лен отпил еще пиво и сполз ниже по дивану, раздвигая ноги шире — член начал постепенно твердеть в хватке пальцев. Лен неторопливо погладил гладкий ствол вверх-вниз. Откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза, он живо представил себе события сегодняшней ночи, лаская себя. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким сильным, властным, как тогда, стоя перед Полоской с криопушкой в руках. И в то же время Лену казалось, что он идет по натянутому канату без страховки и в любой момент может упасть, разбившись насмерть.

Но это была та опасность, те новые неизведанные территории, которые так соблазняли. Лен почувствовал, как капля естественной смазки сползла по головке члена вниз, и издал низкий горловой стон. Большим пальцем он размазал предэякулят, коротко огладил щель на головке, прежде чем вернуться к неспешным движениям по стволу.

И тогда он подумал о спидстере. Вспомнил ощущение звенящего электричества в воздухе, когда этот загадочный человек возник в поезде. Он подумал о том, как здорово было бы перехитрить спидстера и взять верх над ним в его собственной игре.

Член в руке дернулся, когда мысли Лена поплыли в сторону того, как именно он мог бы доминировать над спидстером, и он задохнулся, выгибая спину и чувствуя, как удовольствием прошивает тело от кончика члена до самых пяток.

Он подумал, как бы поставил спидстера на колени и трахнул прямо в хорошенький узкий рот.

Бедра Лена неконтролируемо приподнялись, а член буквально сочился предэякулятом.  
Лен представил себе, как спидстер жадно сосет ему, рвано лаская себя через тесный красный костюм.

Лен вообразил, как бы звучали стоны спидстера, сжимающего губами его член, как бы это чувствовалось…

Мгновение спустя он с гортанным стоном кончил в руку, тело дернулось от оглушающей силы оргазма. Лен тяжело дышал, весь мокрый от пота. Разум был безмятежно и очень приятно пуст.

Он открыл глаза только тогда, когда понял, что пиво куда-то исчезло. Бутылка лежала на полу, и остатки пива капали на пол из горлышка. Лен даже не заметил, когда успел ее уронить. Вздохнув, он натянул джинсы и принялся за уборку. Быстро вымыв руки и протерев пол, Лен все же решил пройтись.

Схватив длинное пальто, висевшее на спинке стула, он сунул криопушку в ремни на бедре и вышел. Он никогда не любил ночевать в конспиративных квартирах в одиночку, чаще всего он забрасывал добычу и возвращался домой, что и решил сделать сейчас. Между убежищем и квартирой Лена было всего несколько минут ходьбы, но свежий воздух помог ему прояснить мысли.

Ему не следовало позволять себе думать о таких вещах во время дрочки. Полоска был отличным противником: шутки, которыми он нагло обменивался с Леном, дерзкая ухмылка, не говоря уже о необузданной власти и силе, исходивших от него. В сочетании с узким красным костюмом… он был точно таким же, как Лен. Но Лен знал, что не может позволить себе предаваться подобным фантазиям. Когда в следующий раз он столкнется со спидстером, на что он надеялся, ему понадобится ясная голова, а не возбуждение вкупе со стоячим членом. Это был первый и последний раз, когда Лен позволил себе такие мысли.

Вернувшись домой, Лен снял пальто и положил криопушку на кухонный стол. Он собирался приготовить поесть, принять душ и лечь спать, но потом увидел мигающий огонек на автоответчике и нахмурился: мало у кого был этот номер, а те, кто его знал, скорее позвонили бы на мобильный.

Лен дважды проверил мобильник, но пропущенных звонков и сообщений не было, после чего нажал кнопку на автоответчике.

— У вас одно новое сообщение, — сказал аппарат. Лен ждал рядом, все еще хмурясь. — Сообщение получено в пятнадцать сорок семь. — Потом заговорил знакомый голос, и Лену потребовалось лишь одно мгновение, чтобы понять, кто это. Он помрачнел еще сильнее и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Привет, Ленни… знаю, тебе это наверняка кажется странным, но… я слышала, что ты вернулся в Централ Сити, по крайней мере, на время. Надеюсь, я тебе не мешаю, но нам действительно нужно поговорить. Это важно. Перезвони мне. — Женщина закончила разговор, произнеся свой номер, а потом повесила трубку.

Лен колебался пару секунд, прежде чем набрать номер. Андреа Мендоза была опытной воровкой, с которой Лен познакомился около семи лет назад. Они работали вместе пару раз, прежде чем сошлись. Но их отношения никогда не были серьезными. Или Лен думал, что не были. До тех пор, пока Энди однажды не пришла к нему с предложением уйти из бизнеса, остепениться и жить нормальной жизнью. Лен никогда не думал, что она хочет чего-то подобного. Для него такие перспективы были адом. Он не создан для нормальной жизни, поэтому отказал, Энди ушла, и он больше никогда не слышал о ней.

Лен иногда вспоминал ее, но никогда не пытался искать. Она сказала, что хочет нормальной жизни, и Лен не собирался ей мешать. Вот почему он так удивился, услышав сообщение от Энди. Он был обязан выслушать ее.

— Алло? — сказала Энди. Ее голос звучал устало, поэтому Лен бросил взгляд на часы на плите. Было почти одиннадцать, будний день. Наверное, она спала. — Лен?

— Привет, Энди, — осторожно сказал он, услышав, как она вздохнула на другом конце провода. 

— Я рада, что ты позвонил. Я пыталась найти тебя уже несколько месяцев. Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

— И что же?

— Лучше не по телефону, — пробормотала Энди. — Можем встретиться? Скажем, завтра утром?

— Наедине, — уклонился Лен, ненароком указывая, что недавно закончил дело и предпочел бы не светиться, но Энди, казалось, это не особо понравилось.

— Я дам тебе свой адрес, — быстро сказала Энди, после чего назвала улицу и номер дома. Лен пообещал прийти и повесил трубку.

— Ну, это будет интересно, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

***

Лен полагал, что ему не следовало удивляться дому Энди в пригороде Централ Сити: он знал, что она хотела нормальной жизни. Но, тем не менее, было сложно представить Андреа, которой нравится жизнь за белым заборчиком.

Ее улица была тихой, воздух казался чуточку чище, у каждого дома был разбит садик с сочной зеленой травой и яркими цветами. Нет, это точно была не та Энди, которую он знал.

Постучав в дверь, Лен насторожился, не зная, чего ожидать. Криопушку он оставил дома, а небольшой пистолет сунул за пазуху: он хоть и доверял Энди, но не был идиотом. У этого визита должна быть причина, и Лен должен был быть готов ко всему. Но по ту сторону двери, как оказалось, ничего зловредного его не ждало.

Энди открыла дверь, слабо улыбаясь. Лен моргнул. Андреа Мендоза, с которой он встречался шесть лет назад, была сильной женщиной, как морально, так и физически. Большую часть своего детства, после того, как ее родители погибли в автокатастрофе, когда ей было восемь, она переходила от одного жестокого опекуна к другому. Она научилась себя защищать. Лен видел, как однажды Энди сломала какому-то мужику руку, даже не вспотев.

Но сейчас…

Андреа была худой, слишком худой, будто ее мог снести порыв ветра. Ее губы потрескались, а когда-то загорелая кожа побледнела и теперь выглядела тусклой, резко контрастируя с темными кругами под глазами.

— Привет, Ленни, — мягко сказала Энди, порывисто обнимая его. Лен так опешил, что даже не мог сопротивляться. Она пригласила его в дом и провела в гостиную. — Не хочешь выпить чего-нибудь? — спросила Энди, после чего умолкла на какое-то время. — Кофе вроде нет, но вроде был сок или молоко…

Лен сразу покачал головой.

— Ты больна, — сказал он вместо ответа на ее вопрос. Он не хотел откладывать разговор.

Энди грустно улыбнулась и кивнула, садясь на стул рядом с ним.

— Рак. Мне поставили диагноз два года назад. Я думала, что победила его, но…

— Он вернулся? — тихо уточнил Лен. Энди кивнула.

— Я умираю, Лен, — сказала она усталым голосом. От этой безысходности у Лена волосы на руках встали дыбом. — Врачи не знают, когда точно. Но на этот раз химиотерапия не помогла.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он, не зная, какие подобрать слова. Они никогда не любили друг друга, но он хорошо относился к Андреа и всегда хотел для нее самого лучшего.

Затем Энди глубоко вздохнула, выпрямилась на стуле и слегка покачала головой, словно пытаясь прояснить мысли.

— Но я позвонила тебе не поэтому. — Лен снова нахмурился и тоже немного выпрямился. Что может быть важнее… этого? — Я позвонила, потому что… в общем, у тебя есть дочь.

Это было… неожиданно.

Лен ничего не ответил. Поначалу его разум был совершенно пуст. Но по мере того, как проходили секунды, он начинал соображать. Он вдруг вспомнил все, что произошло между ним и Энди шесть лет назад, увидел все в новом свете и понял, почему она так внезапно изменила свою жизнь.

— Прости, что не сказала тебе раньше, — произнесла Энди, когда молчание Лена затянулось. — Я собиралась… но не хотела, чтобы у нее была такая же жизнь, как у нас. Мы были просто двумя подлыми преступниками, пытающимися найти хоть какой-то способ почувствовать себя счастливыми. Я хотела, чтобы у нее было все, чего не было у нас: лучшее образование, лучшие возможности, лучшая жизнь. — Энди говорила так, будто репетировала эту речь миллион раз, но Лен по-прежнему молчал. — Ты не хотел такой жизни, поэтому я просто… никогда не говорила тебе о ней. Но теперь все иначе. Я умираю, у меня нет семьи, которая могла бы позаботиться о ней, когда я уйду. Я знаю, что прошу слишком много, Лен… но я бы предпочла, чтобы ее воспитал вор, чем она попала в приемную семью. — Голос Энди дрогнул, а глаза покраснели, словно она боролась с подступающими слезами. — Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь…

Но что мог сказать Лен? Что он сейчас опаснее, чем когда-либо? Что не способен заботиться о ребенке и растить его? Что любой вариант лучше, чем он?

Но ничего этого Лен не сказал. Все это было правдой… наверное. Но как он мог посмотреть в глаза своей умирающей подруге и сказать, что он, ее последний шанс, не будет заботиться о ее ребенке, когда ее не станет? О его ребенке. О его дочери.

Сердце Лена сжалось еще сильнее.

— Как ее зовут? — наконец спросил он. Энди улыбнулась так широко, что Лену стало больно от вида ее тонкой кожи, натянувшейся на скулах.

— Софи. Нашу дочь зовут Софи.

***

Несколько месяцев спустя.

Барри был напряжен.

Хэллоуинская ночь для органов правопорядка была самой сумасшедшей ночью в году. Было что-то в этих костюмах, которые надевали люди. Будучи Флэшем, Барри это понимал: каждый раз, облачаясь в костюм, он становился чем-то большим. Это было своего рода освобождением, но он все равно немного боялся, кем станет Барри Аллен внутри личности Флэша.

Психологи называли это деперсонализацией. Джо называл карт-бланшем для преступников, но это и в том, и в другом случае было правдой, Хэллоуин выявлял в людях худшее. Вот почему Барри так удивился, узнав, что в этом году на работу его не вызвали. Он не возражал, хотя предпочел бы патрулировать улицы, предотвращая преступления как Флэш, чем торчать на работе, анализируя уже случившиеся правонарушения.

За исключением того, что Эдди проговорился, что Барри сегодня свободен, а это означало, что Айрис уже едет сюда с кучей ужастиков. Дело было не в том, что он не хотел проводить время с Айрис, нет, конечно же, хотел! Даже несмотря на возникшее напряжение, с которым они все еще пытались справиться после того, как Барри признался ей в своих чувствах, а она отказала. Было неловко, но… Барри хотел быть в жизни Айрис… даже в качестве друга. Так что, нет, не в этом была проблема. А в том, что был Хэллоуин, а Барри не мог никому помочь.

И поэтому был слишком напряжен.

Время от времени кто-то из празднующих Хэллоуин ребятишек с родителями стучал в дверь дома Джо и вырывал Барри из тяжелых мыслей. Он пытался расслабиться, просто побыть Барри Алленом хоть одну ночь, но это было трудно. Он нервно пытался навести порядок, когда в дверь в очередной раз постучали. Открыв, Барри увидел девочку в костюме Эльзы, держащую ведро в форме снежинки. Рядом стоял ее отец в красной толстовке.

Он выглядел смутно знакомым, но Барри не мог вспомнить, где они встречались. Он старался вообще не смотреть на этого мужчину, чувствуя, как в животе кружатся бабочки от вида точеных скул и потрясающих голубых глаз.

— Кошелек или жизнь? — пропела девчушка. Ей было лет пять. Барри улыбнулся.

— О, ничего себе! Какая милая маленькая Эльза! — неожиданная гостья закружилась, демонстрируя блестящие заколки-снежинки в своих каштановых волосах и взметнув пышную юбочку. — Ты определенно особа королевской крови! — кивнул Барри, и девочка рассмеялась.

— Спасибо! Моя тетя сделала мне платье, потому что папа сердитый, — сказала она, и Барри засмеялся, поглядывая на мужчину перед ним, который хоть и улыбался, но все же закатывал глаза в ответ на слова дочки или, скорее всего, на слова сестры, которые она повторяла. В любом случае, это было очень мило. И Барри думал так не только потому, что мужчина был чертовски сексуальным.

Он снова обратил внимание на маленькую девочку.

— Твой папа тоже в костюме? — спросил он, и она кивнула, придвигаясь ближе, будто собиралась рассказать Барри какой-то секрет.

— Он Флэш! — взволновано прошептала она. И Барри снова рассмеялся, чувствуя, как что-то приятно шевельнулось внутри при мысли о том, что кто-то решил переодеться в него. Он все еще не привык к такому открытому общественному восхищению. И тот факт, что этот был супер-горячий парень, делал ситуацию еще лучше.

— Флэш… но более стильный, — игриво добавил мужчина. И этот голос…

По спине Барри пробежал холодок. Нехороший холодок.

Теперь он понял, почему этот мужчина показался ему таким знакомым. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он слышал его голос в последний раз, но эта сексуальная протяжность была незабываемой. И теперь Барри, без сомнения, знал, что человек, стоящий перед ним, был Леонардом Снартом.

Ну и дерьмо.

Барри замер. Было ли это все игрой? Неужели Снарт каким-то образом вычислил его личность? Это не могло быть совпадением, что Капитан Холод появился в доме Флэша в ночь Хэллоуина, заявив, что оделся как Флэш. Должно быть какое-то объяснение!

Барри поймал себя на том, что смотрит на Снарта, когда тот поднял бровь и ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Черт. Он знал. Как он узнал?

— Но ты же никому не скажешь? — снова прошептала маленькая девочка, требуя внимания Барри. — его личность — это тайна! — она прижала палец к губам. Барри посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, потом снова на Снарта… и увидел сходство между ними. Он понял, что у них одинаковые глаза и нос. А еще то, как Снарт посмотрел на девочку, улыбаясь… он смотрел на нее так, словно она была целым миром. Значит… это никакая не игра? Это правда дочь Снарта?

Барри почувствовал, как постепенно едет крышей.

— Конечно… — медленно произнес он. — Мой рот на замке.

У Барри голова шла кругом. Это действительно был тот самый человек, который несколько месяцев назад держал его на мушке? Который убил охранника и сбежал с огромным алмазом, размером с кулак? Как такое может быть? Снарт был негодяем. Он не должен быть… хорошим.

Барри снова уставился на него. Он знал, что нужно молчать, но остановиться не мог.

— Я вижу, что ты без костюма, — укорил его Снарт, и Барри моргнул, прежде чем закатить глаза.

— Ага, будто красная толстовка считается костюмом.

— Я под прикрытием, — сказал Снарт так, будто это было очевидно.

— Да, конечно! — фыркнул Барри. Снарт сделал маленький шаг вперед, глядя так пристально, что Барри поежился.

— Знаешь… я мог бы придумать пару костюмов, в которых ты бы отлично смотрелся, — продолжил Снарт, медленно скользя взглядом по телу Барри и снова поднимаясь к лицу. Барри покраснел так сильно, что алые пятна расцвели даже на груди и шее. Снарт, казалось, наслаждался этим. Боже. Капитан Холод с ним флиртовал! Наверное, принял пристальный взгляд за интерес Барри к нему… так и было, но какая разница! Это было… Барри даже не знал, как называть. Глупо? Полная катастрофа? Слегка горячо? Мда, годились все три варианта.

— Разве ты не собираешься дать этой милой девочке шоколад? — внезапно сказала появившаяся Айрис. Она стояла в глубине сада, прислонившись к столбу, как будто провела там какое-то время. Господи, когда она появилась?

— Или ты собираешься продолжать флиртовать с… — Айрис сделала жест в сторону Снарта, указывая на его тело. — С Флэшем? — ее глаза сверкали, а Барри умирал внутри.

Он встряхнулся, схватил миску с конфетами со столика у двери и с извиняющейся улыбкой предложил ее девочке. Его лицо все еще пылало, а сердце беспорядочно билось в груди.

— Спасибо! — сказала девочка, хватая плитку шоколада. — Можно взять для мамы? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с Барри на Снарта, и ее улыбка вдруг сползла. — Она не очень хорошо себя чувствует.

— Конечно, — тут же ответил Барри. Девочка посмотрела на отца, ожидая его одобрения. Снарт кивнул и мягко улыбнулся.

— Отличная идея, Тыковка, — сказал он, и Барри снова вытаращил глаза. Тыковка. Леонард Снарт называл свою дочь Тыковкой. Неужели Барри спит? Может это такой странный сон из-за лишнего сахара? Тогда в этом всем было бы больше смысла.

— Привет, я Айрис, — сказала Айрис Снарту, подходя к крыльцу. — А это мой друг Барри.

— Приятно познакомиться, — протянул Снарт, оглядываясь на Барри с таким выражением, что у того чуть сердце из груди не вылетело. — Я Лен, а это Софи, — сказал он, глядя на свою улыбающуюся дочь.

— Не видела тебя раньше в этом районе, — сказала Айрис. В ее голосе звучали нотки, говорившие Барри, что она что-то задумала, и ее планам помешать не получится.

— Я только переехал сюда, — подтвердил Снарт, то есть, Лен. — Я купил дом на Кресент-Авеню. — Барри напрягся. Кресент-Авеню была всего в нескольких улицах. Капитан Холод собирался жить менее чем в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома Флэша!

— О, неужели! — лениво протянула Айрис. — Значит, ты не знаешь всех домов, где на Хэллоуин раздают лучшие конфеты? — Вот дерьмо. Барри понимал, к чему она клонит. Он изо всех старался глазами дать ей понять, что надо остановиться, но Айрис не обращала на него никакого внимания и явно понятия не имела, с кем разговаривает. — О, у меня идея! — невинно сказала она. — Как насчет того, чтобы Барри показал тебе окрестности сегодня вечером? Мы живем здесь с детства. Я уверена, ты всех помнишь, кто тебе давал классные конфеты, да, Барри? — спросила Айрис. И тут все три пары глаз повернулись к нему.

— Я… я не знаю… — начал Барри, снова краснея. Черт возьми, ночь только началась, а уже грозила превратиться в катастрофу. — Я не хотел бы навязываться… — сказал он.

— Я с удовольствием, Барри, — сказал Снарт, его глаза, казалось, раздевали Барри, что заставило его нервничать и снова заалеть. А рядом со Снартом стояла маленькая Софи с самыми большими щенячьими глазами, какие Барри когда-либо видел. Как он мог сказать нет?

Серьезно.

Как?


	2. Chapter 2

— Как насчет того, чтобы Барри показал тебе окрестности сегодня вечером? Мы живем здесь с детства. Я уверена, ты всех помнишь, кто тебе давал классные конфеты, да, Барри? — фальшиво невинно спросила Айрис.

Блядь, блядь, блядь!

— Пожалуй, я могу это сделать, — медленно проговорил Барри, не видя иного выхода. Какую возможную причину он мог назвать, чтобы отвертеться, и чтобы Снарт не заподозрил неладное?!

— Ура! — воскликнула Софи, подпрыгивая и обнимая Барри за талию. Он нервно улыбнулся, когда Айрис ловко забрала у него миску с конфетами. Схватив куртку с вешалки у двери и глубоко вздохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, Барри вышел из дома, чтобы устроить Леонарду Снарту экскурсию по окрестностям.

— Развлекайтесь! — крикнула им вслед довольная до чертиков Айрис, которая и понятия не имела, куда только что втянула Барри. Он изобразил фальшивую улыбку, мысленно выругавшись в три этажа, и последовал за маленькой девочкой, прыгающей впереди.

Выйдя на дорогу, Софи обернулась и посмотрела на Барри в ожидании указаний. Барри указал на дом Петрелли, через два от его. У них всегда было полно конфет на случай внезапных визитов детей, играющих в «Кошелек или жизнь». Оставалось лишь надеяться, что за последние двенадцать лет ничего не изменилось.

— Мы прервали ваш вечер? — спросил Снарт, оглядываясь через плечо на Айрис, которая все еще торчала на пороге, провожая их взглядом. Софи подождала, пока Барри и Снарт дойдут до нее, и снова прыгнула вперед. Это заставило Снарта строго посмотреть на дочь.

Дочь.

Боже. Было так чертовски странно воспринимать Леонарда Снарта в качестве отца. И любящего, к тому же, судя по тому, как он глядел на дочь. Барри снова подумал, что происходящее напоминает странный сон.

— Твоя… подруга? — продолжил Снарт, из-за интонации это прозвучало как вопрос. — У вас двоих не было планов или чего-то такого? — Стоп. Снарт пытался узнать у Барри, спит он с Айрис или нет?

— Что? Нет! — быстро протараторил Барри, глядя на Снарта удивленными, широко распахнутыми глазами, но потом стушевался и отвел взгляд. — Мы просто друзья, — кисло сказал он. Барри любил Айрис, но было ясно, что она не чувствует того же самого. Может, признайся он до ее встречи с Эдди, все было бы иначе. Но игра в «а что, если» была пустой тратой времени, это лишь причиняло боль. — Мы просто собирались посмотреть пару фильмов ужасов и доесть остатки конфет.

— Значит, ты свободен? — уточнил Лен.

— Что навело тебя на эту мысль? — саркастически произнес Барри с легким смешком, но тут же спохватился и чуть не обругал себя за то, что разговаривает со Снартом так, будто он и вправду всего лишь привлекательный сосед. Но он не был просто соседом. А был преступником.

Но… как еще он мог говорить? Барри не мог просто так переключить передачу и быть настороженным, это вызвало бы подозрения. Он должен относиться к Снарту так, как к любому другому парню.

— Ты слишком хорошенький, чтобы быть одиноким, Барри, — сказал Лен, ухмыльнувшись и искоса взглянув на Барри. На это ему было нечего ответить. Он был буквально ошеломлен, открывал и закрывал рот, не произнося ни слова.

Ладно. Нет. Барри с этим мириться не мог. Но… мог Флэш.

Иногда Барри казалось, что он и Флэш — два разных человека в одном теле. Как только он впервые надел маску, то сразу изменился. Стал сильнее, увереннее, способнее. И именно это было нужно ему сейчас.

Но на этот раз на нем была другая маска. Маска невинного и наивного парня. Снарт думал, что Барри ничего не знает о его криминальном прошлом, но в этом диалоге невежей был вовсе не Барри.

— Ты… клеишься ко мне… Лен? — спросил Барри, обретая наконец человеческую речь. Здесь все контролировал он. Это он мог сделать. — Не начинай то, что не можешь закончить.

— О, я собираюсь закончить… — протянул Снарт, оглядывая Барри с ног до головы.

— Ты мог бы сначала угостить меня ужином, — подмигнул Барри, когда они вошли во двор Петрелли. Софи ждала их с нетерпением и постучала, как только они подошли ближе.

— Кошелек или жизнь! — радостно воскликнула она, когда мистер Петрелли распахнул дверь. Он был пожилым человеком, худым и седовласым. Его жена умерла несколько лет назад, и Барри почти не видел его с тех пор. А сейчас подумал, что мистеру Петрелли не помешал бы визит консультанта по вопросам здравоохранения.

— «Холодное сердце!», — рассмеялся мужчина, протягивая Софи шоколадку. — Мой внук любит этот мультфильм.

Софи попросила еще одну шоколадку для мамы, как сделала у Барри. Мистер Петрелли поспешил выполнить ее просьбу. Софи поблагодарила его, и они ушли.

Соседний дом был тщательно украшен тыквами, гигантской паутиной и ярким, забрызганным искусственной кровью плакатом «Счастливого Хэллоуина» на окне. Барри не знал лично живущую там молодую пару, но Софи очень обрадовалась, когда они прошли мимо большой живой изгороди, и она увидела украшения. Конечно, она тут же схватила Снарта за руку и потянула за собой. Барри тихонько последовал за ними.

Взволнованная Софи подбежала к двери. Барри посмотрел на Снарта и с удивлением обнаружил, как мягко он улыбается своей дочери. Это было так… по-домашнему.

— Осторожнее, Тыковка. — Снарт наклонился и зашептал Софи на ухо. — В доме может быть гигантский паук!

Софи ахнула и остановилась, чтобы получше рассмотреть паутину, нависшую над крыльцом. Снарт выпрямился и прижал палец к губам, после чего помог дочери бесшумно проскользнуть мимо паутины.

Барри не смог удержаться от смешка, и Софи резко обернулась, призывая его замолчать.

— В доме может быть паук! — повторила она, и Барри сжал зубы, стараясь придать лицу серьезное выражение, и кивнул. Он последовал за Софи и встал возле Снарта, когда она постучала в дверь.

— Кошелек или жизнь! — пропела Софи, предварительно сказав отцу, что шуметь можно. Девушка, открывшая им, была едва старше Барри, половина ее лица была раскрашена под куклу. Она взяла из буфета миску и предложила Софи выбрать конфету, но когда та попросила еще одну для мамы, девушка нахмурилась.

— Держу пари, твоя мама не захочет есть конфеты, раз она болеет, — сказала девушка, качая головой. Миска перекочевала обратно в буфет. — Почему ты тебе не поделиться с ней своей шоколадкой? Я уверена, что это сделает ее счастливее.

— Хорошо, — прошептала Софи. Ее плечи опустились, и она кивнула. Но Барри видел, что Софи грустно, и это его разозлило. Девочка повернулась лицом к отцу прежде, чем девушка закрыла дверь.

— Эй! — окликнул хозяйку Барри, широко улыбаясь. Он даже протянул ей руку для рукопожатия. — Меня зовут Барри. Ты недавно сюда переехала? — спросил он.

— Я Чарли. Да, мы с мужем переехали сюда несколько месяцев назад, — кивнула девушка.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать в наш район, — сказал он. — Мне нравится твой костюм. — Девушка улыбнулась и поблагодарила его. — Хотя, тут вот размазалось. — Барри потрогал свое лицом в том месте, где у девушки было воображаемое им пятно. Она нахмурилась и отошла к зеркалу, за это время Барри на сверхскорости метнулся в дом, вытащил из миски лишнюю плитку шоколада и сунул ее в карман, после чего вернулся на прежнее место и помахал Чарли на прощание. — Еще увидимся! — крикнул он, все еще притворяясь «добрым соседом».

Лен и Софи ждали его внизу крыльца; Снарт в упор смотрел на него, и Барри на секунду заволновался, что тот видел, как он использует суперскорость. Но нет, он же был осторожен. Снарт стоял чуть поодаль и не мог ничего заметить. Поэтому Барри проигнорировал беспокойство, сжавшее желудок, и улыбнулся, вытащив из кармана шоколадку и протягивая ее Софи.

— Для твоей мамы, — сказал он. Софи восторженно завизжала и обняла Барри за талию в качестве благодарности, а затем снова убежала вперед.

— Она передумала? — уточнил Снарт, глядя то на Барри, то на Софи.

— Не совсем… — Барри пожал плечами. Снарт поднял бровь, намекая Барри, что нужно договорить. — Ну… просто маленький отвлекающий маневр и ловкость рук, — уточнил Барри, чувствуя, как горит шея. К его удивлению, Снарт рассмеялся — глубоким, теплым смехом, от которого у Барри в животе запорхали бабочки. Он машинально улыбнулся Лену в ответ.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты украл эту шоколадку, Барри? — усмехнулся Леонард, все еще широко улыбаясь. И эта улыбка чертовски отвлекала.  
Он чуть было не ляпнул: «Не тебе меня судить», когда Софи случайно включила одно из хэллоуинских украшений — скелет в натуральную величину, прислоненный к ближайшему забору, — глаза монстра загорелись ярко-красным, и он резко дернулся вперед, издав громкий и угрожающий смех.

Софи испугалась, коротко вскрикнула и кинулась обратно к отцу. В ее глазах стояли слезы, а дыхание стало прерывистым, Лен сразу подхватил ее на руки, чтобы утешить. Сердце Барри подпрыгнуло куда-то к горлу, когда он понял, что чуть было не ляпнул. Он был в нескольких мгновениях от того, чтобы показать, что знает всю правду о Лене. Это было бы ужасной ошибкой!

— Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, — тихо проворковал Лен, когда Софи уткнулась носом ему в плечо. — Это всего лишь игрушка.

— И-игрушка? — пролепетала Софи, поднимая голову и глядя на отца большими покрасневшими глазами. Лен кивнул и убрал волосы с ее лица. Жуткий скелет все еще смеялся, будто издевался над ними.

— М-м-м…

Шмыгая носом, Софи оглянулась на скелет, а потом снова спряталась в толстовку Лена.

— С-страшно, — выдавила она.

— Хочешь, чтобы я его побил? — спросил Лен грозно. Софи невольно рассмеялась и кивнула. Лен вдруг повернулся к Барри и передал дочку ему. Барри хоть и удивился, но взял девочку. Лен пошел вперед с намерением избить теперь уже замолчавшего скелета. Софи крепко обняла Барри и выглянула через его плечо, чтобы посмотреть на отца.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Барри Лену, тот обернулся и подмигнул. Барри молча качал Софи, пока она успокаивалась, и они оба смотрели, как Лен перелезает через забор достаточно далеко от игрушки, чтобы ненароком ее не включить. Он осмотрел скелет и вытащил из него батарейки, потом поднял и отнес на крыльцо дома. Затем Лен вставил батарейки обратно, несколько раз нажал на дверной звонок, а потом почти бегом спустился к Барри и Софи.

Барри покачал головой, хотя даже не попытался сдвинуться с места, чтобы помешать ситуации. Хозяйка дома распахнула дверь, и от движения мгновенно включился скелет. Девушка вскрикнула от неожиданности, уронила конфеты на пол и отпрыгнула назад, скрываясь из виду.

Софи завизжала от восторга, и Лен забрал ее у Барри из рук, ухмыляясь, потому что отомстил за свою дочь. Они быстро пересекли улицу и направились к следующему дому. Позади них маниакально хохотал скелет. Барри улыбался, глядя на Софи и Лена, забыв о своем недавнем промахе. Софи перестала плакать, только теребила появившееся мокрое пятно у Лена на груди.

— Пр-сти, — тихо сказала она, и Лен покачал головой, целуя дочь в щеку.

— Не надо извиняться, — заверил ее Лен, но Софи все равно выглядела грустной.

— Эта штука была реально страшная! — сказал Барри, и Софи посмотрела в его сторону. Все ее личико было в красных пятнах. — Я даже подпрыгнул, хотя стоял дальше тебя. Ты была очень храброй!

— Да? — тихо спросила она, и Барри кивнул. Софи начала извиваться, и Лен тут же опустил ее на землю. Однако он держалась рядом с ними, схватив отца за руку.

— Я буду защищать тебя, Барри, — поддразнил Снарт, снова привлекая его внимание. Барри закатил глаза: он уже привык, что люди видят в нем слабака.

— Я и сам могу! — парировал он. Ему нужно было быть ненавязчиво спокойным, а это прозвучало немного оборонительно…

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Могу! — настаивал Барри. — Я тебе докажу! — а, может, ничего не выйдет? Барри вдруг вспомнил их стычки с Капитаном Холодом. Он проиграл в обоих случаях. Как он позволил себе забыть, с кем разговаривает? Это же Снарт!

— Ты когда-нибудь вообще дрался, Барри? — поинтересовался Снарт, продолжая так, будто и не заметил, что Барри внезапно напрягся.

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, — серьезно ответил он. Снарт остановился и посмотрел на него чуть внимательнее. Барри опять показалось, что он без одежды.

— А ты как думаешь, Тыковка? — спросил Лен у дочери, слегка наклонившись в ее сторону, поскольку его взгляд был все еще прикован к Барри. — Как думаешь, Барри сможет нас защитить?

Софи посмотрела на отца, сосредоточенно сморщила нос, прежде чем покачать головой.

— Ну, вот и ответ, — мягко протянул Лен, и Барри притворно схватился за сердце, изображая обиду и смеясь.

— Мне так больно, Софи! — воскликнул он, заставив ее рассмеяться.

Они снова тронулись в путь, свернув на соседнюю подъездную дорожку. Софи выглядела более счастливой, когда постучала в дверь и получила еще конфет, которые заботливо положила в свое ведерко в форме снежинки. Вопросительно глянув на отца, она попросила еще конфет для мамы. Мистер Уилсон с радостью дал ей еще одну шоколадку.

— А вот и ты, Барри! — сказал он, передавая Снарту и Барри шоколад, кивая.

— Не надо… — начал было Барри, но Софи вмешалась.

— Я возьму твою! — Барри тут же сцапал шоколад и прижал к себе, защищая добычу.

— Я не сказал «нет», — быстро ответил он, смеясь в ответ на то, как Софи надула губы. Когда она отвернулась, Барри сунул свою шоколадку ей в ведерко. — Для сохранности, — сказал он, а потом подозрительно прищурился. — Ты ведь не дашь мне забыть про нее и не оставишь себе, да? — Софи усмехнулась и покачала головой, после чего побежала вперед, позабыв о недавнем страхе.

Затем они направились к дому Уорвиков.

— Ты всю жизнь здесь живешь? — небрежно спросил Лен, не поворачиваясь лицом к Барри, поскольку следил за своей маленькой дочкой. Значит, испуг еще не был до конца забыт, понял Барри. Наверное, Снарту еще сложнее быть родителем, чем остальным, ведь он прекрасно понимает, какие опасности подстерегают их за каждым углом. И эта мысль заставила Барри задуматься, не сложно ли было Джо. Может, поэтому он так опекал их с Айрис, пока они росли? И до сих пор опекает, особенно ее.

— Большую часть, — ответил Барри. — Я переехал к Джо и Айрис, когда мне было двенадцать. — Лен бросил на него короткий взгляд, но ничего не спросил о жизни Барри до переезда. Но вопрос явно повис между ними.

Барри обычно не рассказывал никому про свои детские травмы. Частично потому, что все начинали его жалеть, но и потому, что люди пугались, когда он говорил, что его отец в тюрьме, и никто не верит в его невиновность.

Но у Барри почему-то возникло ощущение, что Снарт его судить не будет.

— Моя мама умерла, когда я был ребенком, — сказал он. — И они за это арестовали моего отца. Но он не виноват.

Снарт снова посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Должно быть, это было тяжело.

— Да, — признался Барри. — Но Джо забрал меня к себе и воспитал как родного.

— Похоже, он хороший человек, — сказал Лен, и Барри кивнул, улыбнувшись иронии — Снарт хвалил того самого детектива, который был одержим желанием поймать его.

— Так и есть.

Они подошли к дому Уорвиков, и Софи постучала в дверь, выкрикивая: «Кошелек или жизнь!». Миссис Уорвик протянула ей мисочку, и Софи деловито покопалась в конфетах, пока хозяйка хитро поглядывала на Барри. Тот покраснел сильнее, чем за весь вечер. Он вдруг понял, как это выглядит: он стоит близко с Снарту, а с ними — очаровательная маленькая девочка. В сочетании с тем фактом, что почти все в его районе знали, что он предпочитает мужчин (После того, как миссис Бакстер застукала его, целующимся с парнем после свидания, когда ему было семнадцать. Естественно, она всем растрезвонила! Это был первый поцелуй, но теперь Барри едва мог думать об этом, не съеживаясь от стыда)!

Ну да, этот взгляд миссис Уорвик… без сомнения, она теперь думала, что Барри женат, и у них есть ребенок. Вот блядь. Он смирился со своей судьбой, когда миссис Уорвик открыла рот, чтобы задать вопросы и начать ворковать: «Какая вы прекрасная пара!», но Софи, благослови ее маленькое чудесное сердечко, заговорила первой.

— Можно я возьму батончик для мамы? — спросила она уже в который раз за вечер. — Они слишком сильно болеет и не смогла пойти со мной. — Миссис Уорвик нахмурилась, явно слишком смущенная ситуацией, чтобы обсуждать личную жизнь Барри, но все же кивнула. Барри облегченно выдохнул, и вскоре они ушли. 

Мысли Барри вернулись к их разговору, как только они покинули двор семьи Уорвик.

— Ты мне веришь? Я про невиновность отца, — спросил он у Лена, удивленно отмечая, что Снарт даже не попытался закатить глаза, как делали люди до него.

— А почему нет? — Лен пожал плечами. — Тебе было двенадцать? — спросил он, и Барри кивнул. — Это было… сколько лет назад?

— Около четырнадцати.

— И ты все еще уверен, что он невиновен. Я не знаю твоей истории, Барри, но ты кажешься умным. Если ты все еще в этом уверен, причем столько лет, то должна быть причина.

— Она есть, — сказал Барри, и Лен кивнул, будто все было так просто. — Большинство людей мне не верят, — мрачно добавил он, и Лен ухмыльнулся.

— Я не большинство.

— Нет, не большинство. — В этот момент они добрались до следующего дома, и на этот раз Барри поспешил представить Лена и Софи как новых соседей прежде, чем кто-то сделал очередные предположения.

— Тебе стыдно, что нас считают парой? — поддразнил Лен, когда они отошли подальше. Он точно заметил стратегическую попытку Барри. — Неудивительно, что ты все еще одинок, — пробормотал Снарт себе под нос.

— Эй! — обиженно фыркнул Барри. — Ты тоже одинокий.

— Да, но у меня есть проблемы, — быстро ответил Лен, и Барри рассмеялся. Когда они подошли к еще одному дому, Лен опередил Барри, представив их.

— Привет, я Лен, а эта маленькая королева — моя дочь Софи. Мы недавно переехали сюда, — сказал он. И единственным признаком того, что он что-то задумал, была его хитрая ухмылка, которую он показал Барри на миллисекунду, прежде чем продолжил. — И я уверен, что вы знакомы с моим мужем Барри.

Барри залился краской с головы до ног, и прошло целых пять минут, прежде чем миссис Плант поняла, что это все шутка, и Барри определенно не был в браке и не имел детей,

— Зачем ты это сказал? — спросил он. Голос позорно подвел и дал петуха.

— Я думаю, что тебе с нами повезло, Барри, — ответил Лен, улыбаясь и пожимая плечами. — Ты согласна, Тыковка? — спросил он Софи, которая теперь шла рядом с отцом и держала его за руку. Барри не думал, что она правда понимает, что происходит, но Софи все равно кивнула.

Когда они добрались до следующего дома, Барри снова выскочил вперед, чтобы представить Лена и Софи мистеру Хемсу.

— Просто добрососедство, ну, вы понимаете.

Софи была слишком увлечена копанием в тарелке с конфетами, чтобы услышать.

У других соседей Лен ему отомстил, представив Барри как «своего любовника».

— Ладно, все, мир? — предложил Барри после этого. Потому что или нужно было прекращать это дурацкое соперничество, либо от дома к дому нагородить столько лжи, что Барри из-за грядущих неловкостей точно пришлось бы переезжать.

— Полагаю, да, — с ухмылкой кивнул Лен, и они продолжили путь к остальным домам, с того момента перестав представлять друг друга.

Через какое-то время Софи начала уставать, поэтому Лен взял ее на руки. И было что-то особенное в том, как крепко он обнимал дочь, и это согревало Барри сердце. Они были знакомы всего минут сорок, но образ Капитана Холода уже начал меркнуть в его сознании. 

Лен был преступником… но больше, чем преступником. Как Барри мог теперь сомневаться в том, что в Лене есть добро?

Снарт решил, что пора домой, поскольку Софи изо всех сил старалась не уснуть. Барри проводил их до Кресент-Авеню. Он мог бы просто развернуться и уйти, но они были ближе к дому Лена, к чем его.

И, возможно, Барри не хотел, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась. Он и представить не мог, что ему будет так весело с Леонардом Снартом. Они шли к нужному дому более неторопливым шагом, разговаривая потише, чтобы не потревожить Софи. Наконец Лен замедлился.

— Мы пришли, — сказал он, доставая ключи и отпирая ближайшую машину. Барри нахмурился, переводя взгляд с машины на дом, перед которым она была припаркована. На доме была табличка «продается».

— Я думал, ты здесь живешь, — растеряно сказал Барри, и Лен кивнул, усаживая дочь на сиденье.

— Да. — Он закрыл дверь, глядя на Софи, мирно спящую сзади, а потом посмотрел на Барри. — Ее мама больна, — напомнил он неожиданно мрачным голосом. — У нее осталось не так уж много времени. И я не хочу отнимать у них эти моменты, поэтому Софи пока живет с ней.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Барри. — Я не знал. — Хотя ему надо было догадаться, если бы он внимательнее слушал то, что сегодня говорила Софи. — Ты хороший парень, Лен, — наконец сказал он, понимая, что не лукавит.

— Кажется, ты этому весьма удивлен.

— Я… нет… — Барри покачал головой и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не дать ни малейшего намека на то, что они раньше встречались, причем дважды, при совершенно иных обстоятельствах. — Я просто хочу сказать, что на свете мало порядочных людей. Но ты такой и есть. Правда.

— Ты тоже, — кивнул Лен и рассмеялся. — И я должен признать, что «хорошие парни» обычно не в моем вкусе.

— Я могу быть плохим, — притворно обиделся Барри. Лен сначала ничего не сказал и придвинулся ближе.

— Я уверен, что можешь, — прошептал он на ухо Барри, лаская дыханием его щеку. Барри повернул голову и первым поцеловал Лена, чувствуя, как тот в ответ обнимает его за талию и прижимает к себе. Барри сцапал красную толстовку — она была мягкой на ощупь и так резко контрастировала с горячим, пылким поцелуем. Он почувствовал, как язык Лена поглаживает его губы, и решительно приоткрыл рот.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Барри был весь встрепан, полыхал изнутри, все тело нетерпеливо гудело. В этом коротком миге было так много… страсти и желания. Какое-то время они просто молчали, по-прежнему держась друг за друга. Но Лен все же отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на дочь.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Барри. — Дашь мне свой номер? — Барри кивнул и без всяких сомнений продиктовал Лену цифры, которое тот записал в телефон.  
Убрав мобильный в карман, Снарт последний раз поцеловал его, целомудренно, просто прижался к губам, и отошел к машине.

— Я позвоню тебе, — пообещал он, садясь и закрывая дверь. Барри заторможено кивнул.

— Я буду рад.


	3. Chapter 3

Барри не понимал, что на него нашло. По сути, он только что был на свидании с Леонардом Снартом, вором… убийцей. Как он позволил себе забыть об этом?! Он только целовался с убийцей. У убийцы был его номер телефона! Это было ужасно неправильно. Барри должен был найти способ извиниться и уйти домой. Он не должен был думать о Леонарде как о хорошем человеке только из-за того, как тот ведет себя с дочерью. Он не должен хотеть снова видеть Лена. Но да, черт, он этого и хотел.

Этот человек оказался таким привлекательным, умным, остроумным. И да, то, как Лен вел себя с Софи, было восхитительно. Прошло всего полгода или около того с тех пор, как Барри сражался со Снартом за алмаз… но, возможно, этот хитрый вор каким-то образом изменился. И, может быть, заслуживал второго шанса. Барри, конечно, надеялся на это, потому что… человек, которого он встретил сегодня, был тем, кого он так страстно желал видеть рядом с собой.

Но когда это у Барри Аллена были нормальные отношения? Если Лен все-таки окажется злобным преступником, ему очень повезет, блин.

Барри медленно шел к дому Джо. Его мысли путались, стоило задаться вопросом, был ли Лен на самом деле хорошим парнем. И то, что Айрис появилась сразу же, как только он распахнул дверь, совсем не помогло.

— И как? — она накинулась сразу, не дав Барри повесить куртку. — Какой этот красавчик? Барри только пожал плечами и начал ковыряться в конфетах, все еще лежащих в вазочке у двери. — Да ладно тебе! — Айрис надулась, а он молча запихнул шоколад в рот, чтобы не отвечать ей. — Ну скажи хоть что-нибудь, медвежонок! Он тебе понравился?

Ну, на этот вопрос было довольно легко ответить. Барри неохотно кивнул. Нельзя было отрицать, что Лен ему понравился.

Он сел и собрался развернуть еще одну шоколадку, но Айрис выхватила ее, не дав снять обертку.

— Поговори со мной, Барри! — взмолилась она.

— Твои щенячьи глазки не сработают, — пробормотал он, жуя конфету. Айрис рассмеялась и плюхнулась на диван, поджала ноги и повернулась к Барри лицом. Он вздохнул и кивнул, смирившись со своей судьбой.

Дело было не только в том, что обсуждать с Айрис того, кто ему нравился, было неловко. Барри уже дважды признавался ей в любви, и каждый раз, когда она отказывала… это было сложно принять. Он все еще любил ее, но она не отвечала на чувства. И они оба остро осознавали это. Но Барри все равно преодолел смущение и душевную боль. Потому что, хоть это и разбивало ему сердце, он хотел, чтобы Айрис была счастлива. И хотел быть в ее жизни. Всегда. Даже если в качестве друга.

— Я… э-э-э… дал ему свой номер, — сказал он, стараясь не придумывать про Лена лишнего, поскольку Айрис до сих пор не знала о том, что Барри Флэш.

— Это здорово! — весело воскликнула Айрис. Она потянулась, чтобы коснуться его руки, но в последний момент передумала, словно решив, что это плохая идея. Однако после короткой паузы все же ободряюще сжала его пальцы.

— Ты целовался с ним? — прошептала она, и румянец, мгновенно заливший лицо Барри, был весьма красноречивым ответом. Айрис завизжала от восторга. — Я так рада, что ты решился! — сказала она, хоть и немного неловко.

Барри мягко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я тоже.

***

— Ты уже съела все свои конфеты? — спросил Лен у дочери. Они сидели в доме Энди, Лен на диване, а Софи на стуле спиной к нему, он расчесывал ей волосы.

— Нет, мама сказала оставить на потом, — вздохнула она, будто это была самая большая печаль в мире. Лену это понравилось. Когда они с Лизой были детьми, им пришлось быстро повзрослеть. Когда Лену было столько же лет, сколько Софи, он уже начал понимать, что мир — ужасное место, и все тебя рано или поздно подведут. Но Софи была еще далека от мира и так невинна, что Лен отдал бы все, чтобы она была такой так долго, как только возможно. Ему было больно осознавать, что долго эта детская наивность долго не продлится — Андреа с каждым днем становилось все хуже, и Лен знал, что Софи скоро потеряет мать. Как бы он ни хотел защитить дочь от тьмы этого мира, со смертью он бороться не мог.

— Кто-то сказал конфеты? — спросила Лиза, появившаяся у них за спинами. — И где именно они лежат? — поддразнила она.

— Тетя Лиза! — радостно завизжала Софи, тут же оказываясь вне досягаемости Лена.

— Ваше Величество, — сказала Лиза, отвесив Софи поклон, а потом обняла ее и прижала к себе. — Как поживает сегодня юная королева? — спросила она. Софи так драматично замотала головой, что ее кудри разметались в разные стороны.

— Я больше не Эльза, тетя Лиза.

— Но ты всегда будешь королевой, — сказала Лиза, ущипнув Софи за руку. Лен улыбнулся, наблюдая за происходящим. Он был очень рад, что его сестра так быстро привязалась к Софи.

Самому Лену поначалу было сложно проявлять привязанность к дочери, но за эти месяцы он научился не обращать внимание на эти мысли. Конечно, трудно забыть все сорок лет, но улыбка Софи того стоила.

Он был отцом всего полгода, но его жизнь уже изменилась к лучшему.

— Кстати, о Хэллоуине, — сказала Лиза. — Как тебе мой подарок? — Лиза говорила о драгоценных заколках для волосы, которые вручила Софи. Лен покачал головой, но его дочь сразу же затарахтела о своих новых любимых украшениях для волос.

— Но мама сказала, что я смогу их надеть снова в особый день! — Софи обиженно надулась, а Лиза кивнула.

— Твоя мама права. Ты же не хочешь их потерять? — Софи покачала головой и грустно вздохнула, когда Лиза опустила ее обратно на пол. — А где Энди?

Лен кивнул в сторону окна.

— В саду.

— Хочешь к маме? — спросила Лиза у Софи. Та кивнула и тут же убежала к двери. Лен и Лиза двинулись следом, но гораздо медленнее.

— Не говори про заколки при Энди, ладно? — попросил Лен. — Они краденные, она не оценит.

— О, Ленни! — покачала головой Лиза. — Тебе не кажется, что она уже сложила два и два? Она ведь тоже когда-то была воровкой. И любой хороший вор узнает настоящий бриллиант с первого взгляда.

— И все же… — повторил Лен. Лиза была права, и Андреа наверняка уже все поняла про заколки, но Лен несколько месяцев назад пообещал ей, что сделает все возможное, чтобы Софи держалась подальше от такого рода вещей. Энди не хотела, чтобы их дочь росла в преступной среде, и когда Лен действительно задумывался об этом, то понимал, что тоже этого не хочет. Лиза же не давала подобных обещаний, на что не забывала указывать Лену.

Когда они вышли на улицу, Софи неслась к качелям, а Энди сидела на широкой деревянной скамейке с чашкой зеленого чая в руках. Они сели рядом, и Лен с удовольствием наблюдал за дочерью. Иногда он все еще удивлялся тому, насколько домашней стала его жизнь. От себя он такого не ожидал.

— Лиза, я не знала, что ты сегодня придешь, — улыбнулась Энди, отвечая на объятия сестры Лена.

— У меня был свободный вечер, так что я решила навестить своих любимых членов семьи, — ответила Лиза, дьявольски улыбнувшись Лену. — И мой брат тоже, судя по всему.

— И я тебя люблю, сестренка, — парировал Лен, закатив глаза. Почему-то от выражения лица Андреа ему стало не по себе.

— Итак, Ленни… — начала она, странно улыбаясь. — Софи сказала, что вчера отлично провела время! — Лен понял, куда она клонит. — Судя по всему, ты тоже неплохо повеселился.

— О чем ты? — спросила Лиза, хмуро глядя на брата. — И что ты натворил?   
— поинтересовалась она уже недовольно. Лен опять закатил глаза и поморщился, но за него ответила Энди.

— Он встретил парня.

Лиза удивленно приподняла идеально подведенную бровь, но повернулась к Лену с волнением на лице, а не с опаской.

— А? Как он выглядит? — спросила она. Лен вздохнул, смирившись со своей судьбой, да и как бороться, если две эти женщины сунули носы в его личную жизнь? По прошлому опыту он знал, что Лиза похожа на собаку с костью в зубах, если ей хочется, ничто не избавит ее от интереса к разговору, так что выбора у него особо не было.

— Он милый, — сказал Лен, уже чувствуя себя неловко.

— Просто милый? — разочарованно уточнила Энди. Лиза тут же встряла:

— У Ленни другой словарный запас, если речь идет о парнях, — сказала она, и Лен в ответ закатил глаза. — Я переведу: он офигительно горяч.

— Ты идиотка, — фыркнул Лен.

— Значит, я права! — сказала Лиза Энди, тем самым ее развеселив. Было приятно видеть Энди такой беззаботной, хоть и на мгновение. Последнее время она постоянно мучилась от сильных болей, которые лишь усиливались, поскольку на лечение ее организм не реагировал. Врач предупредил их, что скорее ее тело сдастся. Лен поймал себя на том, что все еще надеется на чудо. Это было глупо и наивно, но Андреа была его другом и матерью его ребенка… он не хотел, чтобы она умирала.

— Кажется, Софи он понравился, — сказала она, глядя на дочь, качающуюся на качелях. Это заставило Лена понять настоящую причину, почему Энди так хотела узнать о Барри. Для нее это был не просто треп, она скоро умрет, ей нужно было убедиться, что Лен не приведет в дом какого-нибудь мудака. Отношения (если их так можно было назвать) Лена и Барри были совсем новыми, настолько, что Лен ему даже не написал пока. Но Энди была всегда довольно проницательна, и Лен предположил, что на самом деле не имеет значения, будут ли их отношения развиваться или нет, ведь если она познакомится с Барри, то поймет, какого именно человека Лен хочет привести в дом к дочери после смерти Энди.

Кроме того, Барри уже провел один вечер с Софи, вообще-то это было рановато для отношений. Вряд ли эта встреча могла как-то на них повлиять, конечно, но да, Лен понимал, почему Энди хочет знать больше, и он не собирался отказывать ей в этом праве.

— Барри добрый и умный! — заверил ее Лен. — И Софи ему нравится. — Было еще так много всего, что Лен заметил за тот единственных вечер, но он полагал, что именно эти характеристики больше всего заинтересуют Энди. Она радостно кивнула, снова немного расслабившись. Но ему хотелось вернуть ее беззаботный смех, поэтому он продолжил:

— И да, он правда горячий. Выглядит как нечто среднее между херувимом и греческим богом.

Лен улыбнулся, потому что ему все же удалось рассмешить Энди. Отсмеявшись, она кивнула и погладила Лена по плечу.

— Ладно, тебе явно нужно заняться сексом, — сказала она, и Лену ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. Энди хлопнула его по плечу и потянулась за тростью, чтобы встать. Лен нахмурился, наблюдая за ней, но он знал, что помощь лучше не предлагать: Энди была слишком горда, чтобы ее принять. Извинившись, Энди, прихрамывая, вернулась в дом. Лену было невыносимо смотреть на то, как ей больно.

— Добрый, нравится Софи, умный, — перечислила Лиза, как только Энди ушла. — Не очень похоже на твой типаж.

— Такие нравятся Энди, — возразил Лен, но Лиза отмахнулась.

— Да, теперь, когда она стала мамой. Но я помню ее, когда вы были вместе: она была той еще стервой. И поэтому тебе нравилась, — сказала Лиза, и Лен был вынужден признать, что она правда. — Так что изменилось?

— Барри… — Лен замолчал, подбирая нужные слова. — Он сильный. — Так и было. Лен изначально флиртовал с Барри потому, что это было весело. У него давно никого не было, и то, как Барри краснел, доставляло Лену слишком много удовольствия. И Лиза была права, Барри был очень привлекательным. Лен поначалу думал, что может многое поиметь с их встречи, в хорошем смысле.

Но чем больше он беседовал с Барри, тем больше тот его интриговал. Он не ожидал, что Барри способен украсть шоколадку у кого-то прямо из-под носа, что может так дразниться и парировать, когда Лен с ним флиртует. К тому же, в голосе Барри то и дело чувствовались сила и умение защищать.

Барри был похож на головоломку, которую Лену очень хотелось собрать.

Лиза замолчала, и они погрузились в приятное молчание, сидя рядом и наблюдая за Софи, качающейся на качелях.

***

Барри был на работе, когда получил сообщение. Его мысли были заняты результатами анализов, но стоило ему взять телефон, как тот чуть было не вывалился из рук.

Новое сообщение от: неизвестный номер

Получено: 10:25

Привет. Спасибо, что показал нам с Софи район. Хотел бы увидеть тебя снова. Лен.

Барри нервно оглянулся, будто кто-то мог догадаться, что ему написал Капитан Холод. Он побарабанил по задней крышке телефона, размышляя, что ответить.

Он должен закрыть это дело до того, как оно начнется. Он должен сказать Лену, что ему это неинтересно, или просто не отвечать. Но это было бы довольно подозрительно, ведь так? Лен может начать думать, почему Барри так быстро слился. Может, вообще заедет к нему домой! Это будут полный провал. Барри не мог позволить Джо увидеть Снарта!

Прежде чем до конца осознать, что он сам себя убедил, Барри уже напечатал ответ и нажал кнопку «отправить».

Кому: Лен

Отправлено: 10:27

Я бы тоже хотел увидеть тебя снова

Новое сообщение от: Лен

Получено: 10:27

Давай выпьем чего-нибудь? Когда ты освободишься?

Желудок Барри скрутило, а сердце забилось с удвоенной скоростью. 

Он ответил. Договорился о следующем свидании.

Боже… если кто-то узнает об этом, у него будут жуткие неприятности.


	4. Chapter 4

Лен вошел в кафе, немного нервничая, но постарался стряхнуть с себя волнение вместе с холодом от промозглого ветра. Он уже давно не переживал из-за свидания и не совсем понимал, почему чувствует себя именно так. Конечно, Барри ему нравился (больше, чем следовало бы, они ведь знакомы едва ли неделю), но он всегда умел сохранять хладнокровие рядом с теми, кто ему симпатичен. Может, все дело в этом месте? Когда он приглашал кого-то выпить, то обычно имел в виду бар, а не кафе. Здесь он находился вне своей зоны комфорта. Но ведь это было хорошо, правда? Он больше не собирался встречаться с людьми специфического склада. Он хотел строить отношения с кем-то стабильным и хорошим, поэтому кафе было идеальным местом для этого. Но это было так… нормально. А Лен ни разу за свою жизнь не чувствовал себя нормально.

Он заметил Барри в дальнем конце зала и улыбнулся ему в знак приветствия. Барри улыбнулся в ответ. Он тоже выглядел взволнованным, но демонстрировал свои эмоции гораздо ярче, чем Лен. Это была своего рода «подделка», если говорить о Снарте. Ему нужно было быть уверенным и держать себя в руках, поэтому он старался делать вид, что холоден, пока не наступит время, когда ему не придется больше притворяться.

Лен встал в очередь, а потом заказал латте. Взяв кофе, он присел за угловой столик, где его ждал Барри. Улыбнулся, чтобы скрыть волнение.

— Привет, — сказал Барри. На нем была темно-синяя рубашка на пуговицах, плотное черное пальто, и он улыбался Лену так, что у того свело живот. Блядь. Он уже был в полной заднице.

— Барри, — кивнул Лен. — Хорошо выглядишь, — заметил он, наслаждаясь застенчивой улыбкой, которую получил в ответ. Господи, имеет ли Барри хоть какое-то представление о том, насколько красив? Если и так, то он никак не показывал этого.

— Ты и сам неплохо выглядишь, — нервно сказал Барри, отхлебывая кофе, словно пытаясь выждать момент, когда ему в голову придет еще какая-нибудь мысль.

— Никогда не был здесь раньше, — небрежно сказал Лен. Он редко бывал в центре города, если только не совершал ограбление, но теперь эти дни остались позади. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он проворачивал дела, и не планировал в ближайшее время заниматься чем-то подобным. Теперь, когда у Лена была Софи, он изо всех сил старался вести примерный образ жизни.

— Неужели? — удивленно спросил Барри. — Это ведь лучшая кофейня в городе!

— Значит, ты часто здесь бываешь?

— Время от времени, перед работой. — У Лена возникло ощущение, что Барри преуменьшает. Он улыбнулся и сделал глоток латте. Барри был прав, в кофейне было здорово. И не так дорого, как в других заведениях.

— А чем ты занимаешься? — поинтересовался Лен, поскольку поднялась тема работы. 

Барри слегка поежился, что было довольно любопытно.

— Наукой, — нехотя сказал он. — Это… не так уж интересно. 

Лен нахмурился.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Правда. Это довольно скучно. А ты? Чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Барри так, будто тут же пожалел об этом. Лен помрачнел, но решил ответить.

— У меня есть бар.

Барри удивился, будто ожидал другого ответа.

— Неужели? А где?

— Вниз по Парк-Стрит. Что-то вроде байкерского бара, — пояснил Лен. Он был уверен, что Барри и слыхом не слыхивал о «Святых и грешниках», и было бы лучше, чтобы его нога вообще не переступала порога этого заведения. Поэтому он хотел как можно быстрее сменить тему.

— Это довольно круто! — сказал Барри. Теперь он казался более расслабленным. — И как давно ты им владеешь?

— Несколько лет. — Лен пожал плечами и сделал еще один глоток кофе. — Я работал там с открытия, так что, наверное, купил его больше из сентиментальных соображений.

— Не думал, что ты способен ностальгировать, — фыркнул Барри. На мгновение Лен опустил глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на него.

— Наверное, у любого человека есть хотя бы одна ностальгическая вещь, хотя раньше я не мог такого сказать про себя, — признался он. Работа в этом баре была хорошей частью его жизни. Лену едва стукнуло восемнадцать, он только вырвался от Льюиса и отчаянно хотел заработать денег, чтобы вернуться за сестрой. Первый вкус свободы, первое место, где с ним обращались как с человеком, а не как с грязью на подошве ботинок.

— Наверное, так и есть, — кивнул Барри, обхватив чашку обеими руками и чуть наклоняясь вперед. — Значит, именно этим ты хотел заниматься? Собственным бизнесом?

— Не совсем. Я хотел быть президентом, — сказал Лен, рассмеявшись от воспоминания, Барри тоже улыбнулся.

— Смена карьеры, ага.

— Наверное, все к лучшему. Вся моя предвыборная программа была основана на ежемесячных банковских каникулах, а мороженое на ужин было бы законной необходимостью в каждом доме.

Барри расхохотался.

— Ну, у тебя уже есть мой голос, — пошутил он.

— А ты? Всегда хотел быть ученым? — поинтересовался Лен.

— Да, вроде того, — сказал он, сделав последний глоток кофе. — Вообще-то я хотел стать врачом, как мой отец. — Лен слегка поджал губы, вспомнив, что Барри говорил ему про отца в их первый вечер.

— Генри Аллен? — спросил он. Барри тут же нахмурился.

— Да… ты знаешь его?

Конечно, Лен его знал. Все, кто бывал в Айрон Хайтс, знали Дока, большинство верили в его невиновность: у этого человека не было ни единой больной кости в теле, даже после стольких лет за решеткой. Но сказать об этом Барри Лен не мог.

— Нет, я просто помню, что читал про эту историю, — быстро ответил Лен. — У меня эйдетическая память, — добавил он. На самом деле это было правдой, наверное, результат слишком большого количества ударов по голове в детстве.

— Серьезно? Это же потрясающе! — воскликнул Барри, позабыв о предмете разговора. Лен всегда получал именно такую реакцию… все думали, что память Лена была подарком, но сам он считал ее проклятьем и предпочел бы забыть свое ужасное прошлое, чем вспоминать все яркие подробности.

Но Лен сделал то, что делал всегда: просто улыбнулся и сделал вид, что все в порядке, когда Барри продолжил рассуждать о том, что убил бы за эйдетическую память, когда писал свою диссертацию.

— Как же твоя семья? — спросил он. — Ты же знаешь о моей. Есть только ты и Софи, или… — Барри умолк, позволяя Лену продолжить самому.

— Мои родители умерли, когда я был ребенком. Автокатастрофа, — сказал он. Кто знает, может, про мать это была правда? Он не видел ее и ничего не слышал о ней с тех пор, как Льюис впервые попал в тюрьму. Но что касается самого Льюиса… для Лена он был все равно почти что мертв.

— О, прости, — сказал Барри, но Лен лишь покачал головой.

— Не переживай. — Он допил кофе, прежде чем продолжить. — У меня есть младшая сестра Лиза. Она — мое проклятье, — рассмеялся Лен. — Но она рада посидеть с дочкой. 

Именно в этот момент Лен заметил, что в кофейне вдруг стало многолюдно. Ему никогда не нравились толпы. Это была не столько клаустрофобия, сколько «мне не нравится мысль, что нас кто-то может подслушать».

Барри тоже поднял голову, глядя на поток людей.

— Может, хочешь подышать свежим воздухом? — предложил он, и Лен был слишком рад, соглашаясь и беря свое пальто со спинки стула.

Он позволил Барри вывести себя из кофейни, затем они вместе побрели куда-то дальше, продолжая разговор.

— Ты бывал заграницей? — поинтересовался Лен.

— Несколько раз, в детстве. Но не часто. Наверное, мне здесь просто нравится, — пожал плечами Барри. — Не чувствую необходимости уезжать. А ты?

— Я много путешествовал, вообще-то. Никогда не жил на одном месте слишком долго.

— А теперь нет? Почему?

— У меня же дочь.

— А, точно, — кивнул Барри. — Конечно. Думаю, что рождение ребенка все меняет.

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, — согласился Лен с лукавой улыбкой.

— Но у тебя хорошие отношения с мамой Софи?

— Да, — ответил Лен. — Если честно, до начала этого года я вообще не знал о существовании Софи, — признался он. Барри так или иначе выяснит это, если они продолжат встречаться, наверняка ему покажется странным то, что Лен никогда не говорил об этом. — Я никогда не думал о детях, и Энди это знала. Она думала, что спасет нас обоих от страданий, если я ничего не буду знать.

Лен замер, когда Барри вдруг взял его за руку, и мельком взглянул на их переплетенные пальцы. У него защемило в груди при мысли о том, что он упустил в жизни Софи. Когда Андреа впервые рассказала ему о ней, Лен боялся быть отцом. Он не мог перестать думать, что может оказаться таким же дерьмовым отцом, как Льюис. Но вскоре он понял, что его опасения напрасны. Он любил Софи больше, чем мог полюбить кого бы то ни было.

— Но я ее не виню. У нее не так много времени, чтобы я мог тратить его на злость.

— Должно быть, было трудно простить, — сказал Барри, сжимая пальцы Лена. Тот задумался на мгновение, а потом пожал плечами.

— Сначала… да. Но Энди сделала то, что считала лучшим для нашего ребенка, и это все, о чем я мог просить.

Они продолжали идти, никуда особо не направляясь, и перешли на более легкие темы, такие как любимые группы и фильмы. Барри так и не отпустил руку Лена. В итоге они наткнулись на продавца хот-догов. Лен не чувствовал, что они идут долго, и только в тот момент понял, что проголодался, почувствовав чудесный запах. Им пришлось разжать руки, чтобы набрать столько еды, сколько они могли унести.

— Что? — спросил Лен, заметив, что Барри ухмыляется, прикрывшись хот-догом.

— Очень необычное свидание, — сказал он, многозначительно приподняв фастфуд. Но в его голосе не было разочарования, так что все было в порядке.

— Ну, я весьма нестандартный человек, — ответил Лен, и Барри кивнул.

— Знаю. И мне это нравится.

К тому времени, как они добрались до дома Барри, еда была съедена — уничтожена, если говорить конкретно про него. Лен не понимал, как можно столько есть и оставаться худым. Когда он озвучил свою мысль, Барри легкомысленно пожал плечами и объяснил это одним словом: «Магия!».

— Не хочешь зайти? — предложил он, указывая на дом.

— На кофе? — поддразнил Лен, быстро оглядывая Барри, который тут же заерзал и гулко сглотнул.

— В смысле… кофе никогда не бывает много.

— Хм-м-м-м… — протянул он. — Ты прав. 

Барри тихо вздохнул и снова потянулся к руке Лена. Его ладонь была теплой, слегка сухой, в отличие от руки Лена, и тот позволил довести себя до входной двери. Он весь покрылся мурашками, когда осознал ситуацию, а его сердцебиение тут же ускорилось.

Барри быстро отпер дверь и втащил Лена внутрь, удивив его своей недюжинной силой, но тот был слишком рад происходящему, чтобы зацикливаться на таких мелочах. Он свободной рукой погладил Барри по щеке и быстро поцеловал. Барри улыбнулся и отпустил его, чтобы вместо этого обнять. Лен слегка сжал руки, получив в ответ точно такую же реакцию, а потом удивился снова — Барри перевернул ситуацию и прижал его к стене, втиснув колено прямо промеж бедер.

Лен задохнулся от внезапности, и Барри воспользовался моментом, чтобы скользнуть языком ему в рот. Он улыбнулся и притянул Барри ближе, так близко, как только было возможно, наслаждаясь ощущением тела, прижатого к нему. Надо было признать, что обычно Лен брал ситуацию под контроль и зажимал своих партнеров у ближайшей стены, когда дело доходило до поцелуев и секса, но иногда он получал удовольствие от того, что все оказывалось совсем наоборот.

Его возбуждала сила Барри, то, с какой готовностью он брал то, что ему было нужно. И в паре с добрым сердцем, которое, как был убежден Лен, точно было у Барри, он бы никогда не стал давить слишком сильно. Это было странное чувство — быть настолько уверенным в человеке, с которым ты познакомился совсем недавно… но у Лена не было сомнений на этот счет.

Руки Барри принялись изучать его пресс, Лен тут же вскинул бедра, прижимаясь к Барри, и длинно простонал. Барри дернулся и уперся ладонью в стену рядом с его головой. Каким-то образом они опрокинули подставку для зонтиков, но даже не обратили внимание на грохот.

— Барри? — крикнул кто-то из глубины дома. — Ты вернулся?

Они отлепились друг от друга и обменялись испуганными взглядами.

— Айрис? — взвизгнул Барри, отпрянув от Лена. Вид у него был такой же виноватый, как у ребенка, которого застукали у банки печенья. Лен со смешком оглянулся на дверь — они даже не позаботились о том, чтобы ее закрыть, — и обошел Барри, чтобы повернуть замок.

Как раз в этот момент из-за угла показалось знакомое лицо. Айрис очень удивилась, увидев их мятую одежду и виноватое лицо Барри.

— Я не помешала? — спросила она. Барри тут же покачал головой.

— Эм, нет. Нет, мы, э-э-э... нет, — забормотал он, и Лен опять не удержался от смешка. Как этот бестолковый паренек мог быть тем, кто всего несколько секунд назад так уверенно ласкал своим языком его язык? Барри Аллен действительно был той еще загадкой. — Я не знал, что ты здесь, — наконец сказал он. Господи, какой же дурак.

— Ага… — кивнула Айрис. — И папа с Эдди тоже скоро будут здесь, так что лучше тебе заняться этим… в другом месте.

Внезапно в прихожей что-то изменилось. Барри напрягся. Лен перестал улыбаться, разглядывая его лицо. Первой мыслью было то, что приемный отец Барри и этот Эдди были гомофобами. Тяжелая жизнь и еще более тяжелое детство научили Лена всегда предполагать самое лучшее. Но Айрис продолжала улыбаться, а Барри не проявлял никаких классических признаков обиды… тогда почему он так остро отреагировал на имена?

Барри повернулся к Лену; он улыбался, но точно притворно.

— Может… эм-м… обсудим это в другой раз? — его голос правда был таким напряженным, или Лену показалось?

— Звучит неплохо, — мягко отозвался Лен, позволив себе скользнуть взглядом по телу Барри, не скрывая намека. Что-то все равно было не так, но он не хотел показывать Барри, что понял. Но это не означало, что он не мог наслаждаться тем, как залились краской его щеки.

Айрис закатила глаза.

— Приятно было снова увидеть тебя, Лен, — сказала она. Лен кивнул в ответ. — Как твоя дочурка?

— Сегодня с ней моя сестра, так что она наверняка уже объелась сладкого, — пошутил он, и Айрис улыбнулась.

— Тебе нужно обязательно привести ее в гости! — воскликнула она. — Мой папа отлично ладит с детьми, я думаю, он грустит потому, что мы с Барри выросли, и он уже не может нас баловать. Я уверена, если он познакомится с Софи, то у тебя будет няня для нее на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — быстро сказал Барри, не дав Лену ответить. И вот оно, снова это странное напряжение. Теперь оно было заметно и по его глазам. Барри что-то скрывал, и это было связано с отцом Айрис. Но что бы это ни было, Айрис ничего не знала. — Просто, я хотел сказать… — Барри запнулся, поняв, что привлек излишнее внимание. — Мы только что познакомились, думаю, что еще слишком рано.

Лен кивнул, но все еще продолжал смотреть на него, следя за каждым движением. То, что сказал Барри, было правильно, еще слишком рано для знакомства с родителями, но то, как он это сказал, звучало как оправдание, и в голове Лена тут же зазвенели тревожные колокольчики.

— Правильно… — протянул он. — В любом случае, мне уже пора. — Он наклонился, целуя Барри в щеку, а потом улыбнулся Айрис. Барри открыл ему дверь, и напряжение в нем исчезло, сменившись облегчением.

Лен ушел.

Но домой не отправился.

Он не знал, что скрывает Барри, но собирался это выяснить. Так что он пошел на ближайшую конспиративную квартиру. Он не пользовался ею уже несколько месяцев, поэтому был чрезвычайно осторожен, отпирая дверь, не зная, было ли убежище все еще безопасным. Но ничего необычного внутри не было, никаких признаков того, что кто-то в квартире хозяйничал без него.

Лен проскользнул внутрь и сразу взял один из своих старых ноутбуков. В него была загружена система, похожая на ту, что можно найти в полицейском участке; она могла проверить биографию почти любого взрослого человека в Централ Сити. Это был отличный инструмент, который время от времени приносил пользу, хотя показывал лишь основную информацию… если нужно было больше деталей, Лен всегда мог кого-нибудь нанять для этой цели.

Но он надеялся, что до этого не дойдет.

Набрав имя и адрес Барри, Лен стал ждать. Ноутбук был дешевым и старым, поэтому торопиться не было смысла. Но он бы не рискнул установить такую программу ни на один из своих домашних компьютеров, ведь они могли вывести на его след, ведь эта программа была слишком компрометирующей и, чего греха таить, не совсем законной.

Лен старался не проявлять нетерпения, пока ждал, но его мысли все еще были заняты самыми худшими сценариями. Что, если Барри подвергся насилию, а Айрис просто не знала? Что, если этот Джо какой-нибудь хищник? Что, если Софи в опасности?

Лен посмотрел на телефон, и его охватило непреодолимое желание позвонить сестре и все рассказать. Но ему удалось успокоиться, прежде чем он сделал что-то иррациональное. Лиза могла сама за себя постоять и уберечь Софи, если понадобится. И если Лен позвонит ей сейчас, а потом выяснится, что с Барри и Джо все нормально, тогда у Лизы появится какая-нибудь идиотская мысль влезть во все это. Нет, здраво рассудил Лен, лучше просто дождаться фактов, прежде чем действовать.

Он посмотрел на ноутбук как раз в тот момент, когда программа закончила поиск.

Бартоломью Генри Аллен  
Дата рождения: 14 марта 1989 г.  
Известен как: Барри Аллен  
Количество судимостей: 0  
Непогашенные судимости: 0  
Предупреждения: 0  
Штрафы: 0  
Административные штрафы: 0  
Предыдущий адрес: 3  
Адрес: 1  
Трудовой стаж: 4  
Публичные записи: 0  
Больничный Лист: 1  
Информация об аренде: 0  
Кредиты и рассрочки: 0  
Список избирателей: Да

На первый взгляд все выглядело нормально. У Барри не было никакого криминального прошлого. Лен нажал на текущий адрес и проверил, что это был тот самый дом, который он уже посещал дважды. Но информации все еще было мало. Затем Лен открыл информацию о работе и напрягся, увидев, что в данный момент Барри работает в полиции. Может, именно поэтому он вел себя странно? Он знает, кто такой Лен?

Лен ввел еще одно имя. У него не было фамилии Джо, но был адрес, этого должно было хватить. Напряжение сковало все его тело с головы до ног. Он сидел неподвижно, наблюдая, как программа медленно творит свое волшебство. И наконец на экране возникла новая порция информации.

Джозеф Уэст  
Дата рождения: 18 Января 1969  
Известен как: Джо Уэст  
Количество судимостей: 0  
Непогашенные судимости: 0  
Предупреждения: 0  
Штрафы: 0  
Административные аресты: 0  
Предыдущий Адрес: 6  
Текущий адрес: 1  
Трудовой Стаж: 12  
Публичных Записей: 1  
Больничный Лист: 1  
Информация об аренде: 0  
Кредиты и рассрочки: 2  
Список избирателей: Да

Джо Уэст.

Джо, мать его, Уэст!

Тот самый детектив Джо Уэст, который был одержим идеей арестовать Лена и засадить его в тюрьму. Лен нажал на место работы, но уже знал, что получил необходимые доказательства: Барри знал, кто Лен на самом деле. Знал, что Лен вор и убийца… и что он — Капитан Холод. Наверное, он знал об этом с момента их встречи в Хэллоуин.

Так почему же он пошел с ним на свидание, а не сдал копам?

У Лена был лишь один ответ. Барри его обманывал. Все это было ловушкой. У Барри наверняка были скрытые мотивы.


	5. Chapter 5

Барри посмотрел на себя в зеркало и нахмурился. Галстук был завязан кривовато. Он попытался его поправить, но сделал только хуже, после чего предпринял еще одну попытку, но опять безуспешно. В итоге он стянул галстук через голову и швырнул обратно на кровать. Но без галстука костюм выглядел глупо… рубашка слишком мятая. Тогда нужна другая! Красная? Нет, господи, при Лене нужно держаться подальше от красного цвета! Он не хотел давать подсказок, что он — Флэш, даже самых незначительных.

Барри вздохнул и выбрал серую рубашку с высоким воротом. Не совсем свитер, но для зимы достаточно теплая. Он снова нахмурился, разглядывая свое отражение — прекрасно, но волнение никуда не делось, да и не внешний вид был ему причиной. Он только сейчас понял, что действительно встречается с Леонардом Снартом. Именно так. И он рад этому. Но…

Но Барри все никак не мог понять, как это вообще работает. Флэш встречается с бывшим заключенным. Конечно, за последние шесть месяцев Лен изменил свою жизнь, да и Барри верил, что каждый заслуживает второго шанса. Но что, если это все временно, и Лен опять примется за старое? Сможет ли Барри пережить это разочарование? И сможет ли он доверить Лену свой главный секрет?..

Если отношения будут длительными и серьезными, то в какой-то момент он захочет рассказать Лену о своей второй личности. Но как Лен примет эту тайну? То, что он больше не был действующим вором, не означало, что он доверяет закону и тем, кто с ним связан. Барри не читал досье Лена со времен дела о бриллианте, хотя на прошлой неделе у него возникло такое искушение, но он сдержался. В памяти осталось то, что Лен варился во всем этом дерьме с самого детства. Он прожил свою жизнь по другую сторону закона, так что, возможно, не будет рад узнать, что его бойфренд — супергерой?

Но Барри не мог слишком много думать об этом, потому что если не пойдет на это, то никогда ничего и не узнает. Может, они с Леном будут вместе долгие годы… или все сразу же развалятся. Барри все же надеялся на первое.

Наконец Барри кивнул своему отражению и направился вниз. Внизу был Джо, но он ничего не знал про свидание, и Барри надеялся, что так и останется. Он оделся не так уж приметно, но на волосах было слишком много укладочных средств, а окружал его запах дорогого лосьона после бритья, а не дешевого, которым он пользовался каждый день. Если повезет, Джо не заметит ничего необычного.

Обычно Барри врал неудачно, поэтому не ждал ничего хорошего и планировал убраться из дома как можно быстрее. Он скажет: «Привет!», а потом сразу: «Пока!». И все!

— Привет, Джо! — крикнул Барри, спускаясь по лестнице в гостиную, где Джо смотрел футбол. Хорошо, что он не стал отвлекаться, это облегчало задачу. — У меня встреча с друзьями, — сказал он, и Джо кивнул, не оборачиваясь.

— Конечно, развлекайся.

Ха, это было легко. Барри не нужно было даже читать ту дурацкую статью в Википедии про то, как правильно врать.

Сегодня вечером они ужинали у Лена, но Барри забежал в магазин на углу, чтобы взять бутылку вина. Он не знал, что выбрать, поэтому выбрал ту бутылку, что выглядела прилично и не была слишком дорогой. Затем он спокойно и неспешно направился прямо к дому Лена на Кресент-Авеню.

Лен открыл дверь через несколько секунд после стука. Барри наклонился, целуя своего бойфренда в знак приветствия. Лен улыбнулся в ответ и открыл дверь шире, чтобы пригласить его войти. Оказавшись в доме Снарта впервые, Барри огляделся: дверь вела в коридор. Слева была арка, ведущая в кухню-столовую, справа была гостиная, а прямо перед ней — V-образная лестница. Барри снял куртку и повесил ее на крючок рядом с дверь. Квартира была явно после недавнего ремонта, слабо пахло свежей краской, но не так сильно, чтобы давить на мозг.

Лен провел его в столовую, Барри обратил внимание на немного безделушек и украшений, но столовая все равно казалась настолько нетронутой, что напоминала музей.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — подбодрил его Лен, доставая из шкафчика пару тарелок. Барри заметил на верхней полке пластмассовый сервиз, явно предназначенный для Софи, и улыбнулся про себя. Лен говорит, что Софи живет в доме матери, возможно, поэтому здесь до сих пор такой порядок. Но Барри мог представить, как сильно изменился бы дом Лена, если бы здесь жила Софи, и это заставило его фыркнуть от смеха — можно только вообразить раздраженного Лена, который таскается за дочкой со шваброй наперевес, пытаясь убрать оставляемые ею разрушения.

— Что? — спросил Лен, заметив его усмешку, но Барри покачал головой.

— Ничего.

Лен закатил глаза и вернулся к тому, чем занимался — открыл духовку, и Барри сразу же почувствовал запах мяса, каких-то цитрусовых и специй, которые он не смог распознать. Но пахло потрясающе.

— Что у нас сегодня?

— Цыпленок в прошутто и ризотто со специями, — сказал Лен, поставив противень на стол. Барри пришлось втянуть живот, чтобы тот не выдал его позорным урчанием.

— Звучит просто райски.

— Ну, там есть секретный ингредиент! — серьезно сказал Лен, и Барри фыркнул от смеха. — Вино откроешь? Штопор вот, бокалы в шкафу сверху, — добавил он, когда Барри послушно потянулся за вином. Налив им обоим по бокалу, он отпил из своего и кивнул: было довольно сносно. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он смотрел, как Лен раскладывает еду по тарелкам.

— Так где ты работаешь? — вдруг спросил Лен.

У Барри сжался желудок. И уже не от голода.

— Я ученый, забыл? — сказал он. Это не было ложью. За исключением того, что было именно ею.

— Да, я хотел спросить, в какой лаборатории ты работаешь? — блядь. Почему Лен задает такие вопросы? Нехорошо. Очень, очень нехорошо.

— Я… э-э-э… Меркури Лабс, — пробормотал Барри. Его первой мыслью было сказать С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, но он сдержался. Во-первых, люди не должны там работать после взрыва. Во-вторых, Лен уже встречался с Циско, так что кто знает, как много ему известно о Флэше и его связи со С.Т.А.Р. Лабс?

— О, неужели? — спросил Лен. Он положил ложку и повернулся к Барри. — У меня там друг работает. Над каким проектом ты трудишься?

Черт, черт, черт!

О нет.

В голове Барри царила полная пустота. Он сделал глоток вина, чтобы выиграть еще немного времени, прежде чем ответить, но это не меняло того факта, что в данный момент он понятия не имел, чем занимается Меркури Лабс.

Барри нервно улыбнулся Лену, который прислонился к стойке и легонько постукивал по столешнице. Он был идеальным воплощением крутости. Вот только чем больше Барри смотрел, тем более нервным Лен казался. Его выдавали глаза. Глаза, в которых было так много смеха, эмоций… но сейчас они были пустыми, можно даже сказать холодными. Что означало… что Лен уже знал.

Барри поставил бокал рядом и на мгновение задумался, как с этим справиться.

— Барри? — позвал его Лен. Теперь он полностью перестал притворяться. Его тело напряглось, а голос стал резче и злее.

— Ты знаешь, где я работаю, Лен, — сказал Барри. И это был не вопрос.

— Знаю.

— Откуда?

— Не думаю, что это важно, — сказал Лен, оттолкнувшись от стойки и подойдя ближе к Барри. — Ты знаешь, кто я, Барри, — протянул он, и его тон был резким. — И я знаю, кто ты. — Боже, Барри надеялся, что Лен не знает всего. Если Лен когда-нибудь догадается, что он Флэш, то это кончится плохо. — Так почему бы нам не прекратить все это дерьмо? — Чего ты добиваешься?

Барри моргнул.

— Добиваюсь? — повторил он. Неужели Лен думает, что Барри использует его для чего-то?

— Хватит уже притворяться, — медленно протянул Снарт. — Чего ты добиваешься? — он стоял так близко, что наклонился еще немного вперед и положил руки на столешницу по обе стороны от Барри, фактически заключив его в клетку. Барри счел это техникой устрашения, но это лишь завело его. Блядь. Лен был так близко, что он чувствовал жар его тела.

— Мне ничего не нужно. Ты просто нравишься мне, ясно? — сказал Барри, переводя взгляд с губ Лена на его пронзительные голубые глаза. Он тяжело сглотнул, когда Лен уставился на него в ответ. Он словно высасывал из комнаты весь кислород. — Мне не следовало бы, но так и есть. — Лен ничего не сказал, и они просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Сердце Барри бешено колотилось, ноги подкашивались, и он чувствовал, как член реагирует на близость. Лен заметил это, на мгновение опустив взгляд. Барри покраснел, когда Лен снова встретился с ним взглядом, его лицо пылало от жара.

Но Лен удивил его, полностью сократив расстояние между ними, прижавшись к Барри и целуя . Барри задохнулся, но тут же справился с собой. Он так сильно хотел Лена. Обхватил его за шею, вклиниваясь бедром ему между ног, а после оказался прижатым к шкафам. Язык Лена проник ему в рот. Барри застонал и подался бедрами вперед. Вскоре Лен стал действовать решительнее — подхватил его под задницу, закинул ноги себе на талию, заставив Барри ахнуть и инстинктивно сжать его бедрами.

Лен, не теряя времени, усадил Барри на стол и заставил лечь, навалившись сверху. 

Пожалуй, это была самая горячая вещь, которую с Барри когда-либо делали, ему не терпелось продолжить. Он обеими руками схватил Лена за воротник рубашки и потянул вниз, чтобы встретиться с ним губами. Черт, член уже давил на ширинку. Нужно было успокоиться. Он кончит слишком рано, если не встанет…

Но руки Лена скользнули под рубашку, и это было потрясающе. Барри приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы их поцелуй прервался, и позволил Лену стянуть с него эту чертову рубашку прямо через голову. А потом они снова поцеловались. Но Барри хотел, ему нужно было больше! Его пальцы нашли пуговицы на рубашке Лена, и он начал расстегивать их так быстро, как только мог. Лен даже разорвал поцелуй, избавляясь от рубашки, бросил ее на пол, после чего снова жадно поцеловал Барри.

А потом случился контакт кожа к коже, когда их обнаженные тела прижались друг к другу. Барри тихо всхлипнул, нащупывая брюки Лена, пытаясь расстегнуть их и сдернуть вниз вместе с бельем. Усилия были вознаграждены ощущением горячего пульсирующего члена, вжимающегося в его бедро. Лен двинулся, потираясь бедрами, и Барри понял, что вот-вот кончит.

Дохлые собаки, дохлые собаки, думай про дохлых собак…

Он изо всех сил старался удержаться, чтобы не свалиться с края и не полезть себе же в штаны, но Лен невероятно усложнял задачу. 

Тут зазвонил стационарный телефон, но Снарт даже не пошевелился, продолжая осыпать шею и грудь Барри горячими влажными поцелуями, от который по спине пробегала дрожь. Барри уже надоело быть единственным одетым, поэтому он решил — кончит, так кончит. Это может потом задеть его самолюбие, но он, по крайней мере, почувствует возбужденный член Леонарда Снарта. И это стоило всех смущений на свете.

Барри просунул руку между их телами и почти успел расстегнуть пуговицу, прежде чем звук прекратился, и звонок перешел на голосовую почту.

— Леонард Мендоза? Это Мелисса из Центральной городской больницы, — сказал автоответчик, и Лен внезапно отстранился. Барри недоуменно моргнул, пытаясь понять, почему его больше не целуют. Но потом он опустил взгляд и впервые увидел Лена голым. Он был великолепен — покрасневшие от поцелуев губы, дикие глаза, татуировки, покрывающие торс и руки, большой вставший член. Барри захотелось тут же взять его в рот. Он потянулся к бедрам Лена, но тот уже не обращал на него внимания. — Я звоню вам, потому что ваш номер указан как номер ближайшего родственника Андреа Мендоза.

Лен бросился к телефону так быстро, что у Барри закружилась голова.

— Леонард Мендоза, — сказал он в трубку. Барри нахмурился. Мендоза? Откуда взялась эта фамилия? Он хотел спросить, но тут его мозг наконец включился. — Как Энди? Она в порядке?

Энди? Энди была матерью Софи. Она умирала от рака. И если этот звонок касался ее, то…

— Я сейчас приеду, — бросил Лен и повесил трубку. Когда он снова обернулся, его лицо было бесстрастным, и Барри понял, что новости не очень хорошие. — Мне надо идти, — сказал Лен, молниеносно натягивая штаны и рубашку. Барри сделал то же самое. Ему хотелось задать множество вопросов, но он не знал, имеет ли право. Он застегнул рубашку и проверил духовку на кухне, пока Лен искал ключи от машины.

— Поехать с тобой? — предложил Барри.

— Все хорошо, — только и сказал Лен. Ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть. Барри хотел спросить, все ли у них хорошо, но сейчас было совсем не время, поэтому решил подождать. На мгновение он задержался, пока Лен наконец доставал ключи, а затем снял пальто с крючка в коридоре.

— Позвони, если что-то понадобится, — сказал он, дождался, пока Лен кивнет, и выскользнул за дверь. Застегнул куртку Барри только на улице и довольно быстро добрался до дома. Оглянулся он лишь тогда, когда хлопнула дверь, и появился Лен. Он быстро сел в машину и уехал.

Барри даже представить не мог, через что ему приходится проходить.

***

Андреа умерла.

Ее сиделка пришла днем, как делала весь прошлый год, и поняла, что Энди слишком сонная. Она вызвала скорую, Энди привезли в больницу и подключили к аппарату с кислородом, но вскоре стало ясно, что она не протянет и ночи. Поэтому позвонили Лену.

Он примчался так быстро, как только мог, успел лишь позвонить Лизе, и в больнице первой увидел Софи, свернувшуюся калачиком и плачущую на плече медсестры. Увидев отца, она зарыдала еще громче, поэтому он тут же обнял ее и прижал к себе. Лен всегда умел скрывать свои эмоции, но увидев слезы дочери, не смог сдержаться. И хуже всего было то, что Софи не понимала, что сейчас происходит. Она плакала, потому что незнакомые люди не пускали ее к маме… она не знала, что значат слова медсестры — «мама умирает».

Лен спросил у медсестер про Энди, и его сразу отвели к ней. Он замер в дверях палаты и отдал дочь одной из медсестер. И даже тогда его маленькая дочка кричала, вырывалась и цеплялась за него. Уйти, когда дочь была в таком состоянии, было самым трудным делом в жизни Лена. Но как только он распахнул дверь, то понял, что выбор был правильный — Софи не должна, а была видеть мать в таком состоянии.

Энди лежала на больничной койке совершенно неподвижная. Ее кожа была бледной. Лен взял ее за руку — пальцы были ледяными. Можно было подумать, что Энди мертва, если бы не монитор с ее сердечным ритмом, прикрепленный к пальцу. Глаза Энди были тусклыми, а дыхание слабым. Она с трудом смогла встретиться с Леном взглядом, но ничего не сказала, поэтому говорить пришлось ему.

Открылась дверь — вошел врач. Она объяснила Лену, что больше ничего они не могут сделать, так как Энди то теряла сознание, то приходила в себя. Это было похоже на удар ножом прямо в грудь.

Лен попрощался с Энди, но не знал, слышит ли она его, понимает ли… Приехавшая Лиза сделала то же самое.

Лиза в итоге оставила Лена одного и ушла присматривать за Софи. Весь следующий час он держал Энди за руку. Иногда она открывала глаза и смотрела на него, но молчала. Поэтому Лен тоже молчал, единственным звуком в комнате был писк пульсометра. Он оставался таким же мерным до тех пор, пока рука Энди безжизненно не упала на постель.

И все.

Она ушла.

Его дорогой друг. Мать его ребенка. Умерла.

Лен стоял неподвижно, глядя в пустые глаза Энди до тех пор, пока не пришли медсестры, чтобы выключить мониторы. Одна из них успокаивающе коснулась его плеча перед тем, как они снова оставили его в одиночестве.

В палате воцарилась оглушительная тишина. Дыхание Лена сбилось, зрение затуманилось — он с трудом мог смотреть на Энди, лежащую на больничной койке. Он так хотел, чтобы у них было больше времени… Чтобы Софи не пришлось так страдать. Но Энди не будет рядом, когда Софи в очередной раз упадет и поцарапает колено. Ее не будет на первом уроке плавания. Не будет, когда выпадет первый зуб. Не будет рядом во время первой влюбленности и первый раз разбитого сердца. Софи больше никогда не будет держать маму за руку, не услышит ее смех…

Энди больше нет. А Софи такая маленькая, что через несколько лет даже не вспомнит, как выглядела ее мама. Но Лен никогда не забудет, какой сильной и храброй женщиной была Энди. И сделает все, чтобы Софи этого тоже не забыла.

Наконец Лен отпустил руку Энди, закрыл ей глаза и поцеловал в макушку в последний раз.

***

Софи заснула в больнице. После смерти Энди Лен просто усадил ее в машину и отвез домой. Он подумывал взять ее к себе, но Софи у него еще ни разу не ночевала, а он не хотел ее пугать, когда она проснется посреди ночи. Лиза вернулась вместе с ним. Она заняла кровать в гостевой спальне, а Лен рухнул на диван. Или, по крайней мере, попытался. У него было слишком много дел, отключиться не получалось, так что он взял ноутбук Энди и всю ночь искал информацию об организации похорон. Энди говорила, что не хочет быть кремированной, но предпочтений насчет места у нее не было. Однажды она пошутила насчет этого, но реальность была для нее слишком болезненной. Поэтому Лену нужно было самому выбрать место для ее последнего пристанища.

Не успел он опомниться, как проснулась Софи. Лен услышал, как в ее комнате скрипят половицы, поэтому быстро захлопнул ноутбук и пошел готовить перекус. Пару часов назад он сделал тесто для блинов, поэтому вытащил его из холодильника и включил плиту. Он не знал, что его дочь любит есть с блинами, поэтому достал шоколадную пасту, джем и все бутылки с сиропом, которые только смог найти, и выставил все на стол.

Едва он положил первый блин на тарелку, как услышал за спиной голос дочери.

— Папа? — спросила она сонным и растерянным голосом. Лен улыбнулся и подвинул ей тарелку.

— Привет, Тыковка, — тихо сказал он. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, когда он смотрел на свою маленькую дочку. Они месяцами пытались подготовить ее к этому дню, но она была слишком мала, чтобы понять, почему мама ушла. Она была умной девочкой, но даже вчера вечером не совсем понимала, что происходит.

Софи забралась на табурет, посмотрела на блин, но даже не притронулась к нему.

— Где мамочка? — тихонько спросила она, и сердце Лена чуть не разорвалось от боли. Он выключил плиту, снял с нее сковородку, а потом сел рядом с дочерью.

— Помнишь, мы говорили тебе, что мама заболела? И именно поэтому она не могла всегда играть с тобой, и ты должна была быть с ней нежной и не обнимать слишком крепко? — спросил Лен. Черт. Он много ночей провел в поисках информации, как сообщить новость о смерти родителя маленькому ребенку. Но все еще ощущал себя совершенно неподготовленным, ничто не могло облегчить этот проклятый момент. — Ну, вчера мама очень сильно заболела. И не вернется домой.

— Почему? — спросила Софи. Она все еще не понимала, господи…

— Потому что… прошлой ночью она умерла. — Софи не знала, что значит «умерла». — Ее тело перестало работать.

— Когда она вернется? — снова спросила Софи. Лен покачал головой и взял дочь за руку.

— Она не вернется, милая. Она ушла в лучшее место, — машинально сказал Лен, но тут же обругал себя за это. Нужно было избегать таких туманных выражений. — И под этим я подразумеваю, что она отправилась на небеса. Это счастливое место, куда приходят хорошие люди, когда умирают. Но ты не можешь посетить его, пока ты жива.

Лен не был религиозным, но определенно было легче сказать Софи, что ее мама живет с волшебником на небесах, чем-то, что ее просто больше нет.

— Но я хочу ее увидеть, — пожаловалась Софи.

— И я уверен, что она бы тоже хотела.

— Тогда почему ее здесь нет?! — Софи сорвалась и закричала. Лен сглотнул комок в горле. Он попытался обнять дочь, но она оттолкнула ее и вскочила на ноги.

Он постарался не принимать близко к сердцу такое поведение. Реакция была предсказуемой. Для Софи было нормально не подходить к отцу или злиться.

— Я хочу увидеть маму! — снова закричала Софи, но Лен не мог найти слов. Он не понимал, как утешить собственную дочь. За его спиной вдруг что-то зашумело — в дверях появилась Лиза. Она выглядела такой же растерянной, как и он сам.

— Знаю, — сказал Лен, вставая и подбираясь ближе к дочери. — Мне бы тоже хотелось ее увидеть.

— Нет, не знаешь! — завопила Софи, заливаясь слезами. Она упала на пол, совсем обессиленная… но вдруг внутри нее словно что-то щелкнуло. Секунду назад она рыдала, а в следующее мгновение ее глаза засветились ярко-синим, а руки окутал туман. Плитки под ее пальцами превратились в лед.

Первой реакцией Лена было схватить Софи и обнять, что он и сделал. Но она была холодная. Ее тело казалось огромным кубом льда, и Лен зашипел от боли, когда дочь уткнулась головой ему в шею и заплакала. Но он не отстранился, лишь сильнее прижал к себе дочь, слегка укачивая ее и глядя на сестру широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами.


	6. Chapter 6

Лен сквозь слезы обнял Софи, и когда он слегка успокоилась, усадил ее перед телевизором, завернув в теплое одеяло. Им с Лизой понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что телевизор не включается, потому что внезапная вспышка силы Софи взорвала предохранители в доме.

Как только дочь успокоилась совсем, Лен воспользовался моментом, чтобы вернуться на кухню. Он расстегнул рубашку, которую так и не снял после свидания с Барри. Может, стоит послать Лизу к себе, чтобы она принесла ему запасную одежду?..

Лен поморщился, стягивая рубашку. Он услышал, как Лиза ахнула, и опустил взгляд — на груди появились два розовых волдыря размером с ладошки Софи. И, судя по тому, как болела спина, такие же следы были и там.

— Вот черт! — прошептала Лиза, утаскивая брата к раковине. Лен даже не пытался сопротивляться, молча шел следом. Волдырь под левой ключицей начал сильно чесаться, требовалась недюжинная сила, чтобы его не трогать. Лиза взяла чистое кухонное полотенце, намочила теплой водой и прижала к ожогам на груди брата.

Лен дернулся от первого же прикосновения, но потом стиснул зубы и молча терпел.

— Это _плохо_, Ленни, — сказала Лиза. Лен был согласен. Нет, черт побери, не плохо, а ужасно. — Что же на теперь делать?

— Понятия не имею.

— Первый раз ты признался, что не знаешь, а я даже не могу этим насладиться, — пробормотала Лиза, заработав строгий взгляд. — Мы знаем одного _человека_, который мог бы помочь...

Лен тут же покачал головой, Лиза даже договорить не успела.

— Нет. _Ни в коем случае_. Мы не отдадим мою дочь _Флэшу_, — отрезал он, злясь на сестру только за то, что она предложила такое. — До тебя ведь тоже дошли слухи.

— Да. Я даже слышала, что ты натурал, но мы оба знаем, что это _неправда_, — ответила Лиза, но Лен не собирался поддаваться на ее уговоры. Слишком много мета сталкивались с Флэшем, а затем таинственно исчезали. Одному богу известно, что с ними случилось, живы они или нет… они ведь так и не попали в тюрьму. Возможно, для обычных жителей города Флэш и герой, но его имени боялись все мета, как простые люди, так и злодеи. Софи всего пять, но она дочь Капитана Холода, это будет играть против нее. Кто знает, на что способен Флэш?

— Я не собираюсь рисковать жизнью дочери, — безапелляционно заявил Лен, отпихнув руку Лизы и снова натягивая рубашку. — Нам самим придется разбираться. — Он подошел к двери и посмотрел на Софи, которая сидела на диване, обнимая своего плюшевого снеговика Олафа. Он мог лишь гадать, что происходит сейчас в голове у дочери.

— Ну, тут есть хотя бы что-то хорошее, — сказала Лиза, подходя к нему. — Раз у нее такие силы, она точно твоя дочь.

— Не смешно.

— Разве?

***

Барри проснулся рано. _Слишком _рано. Вчерашнее свидание обернулось катастрофой, он теперь вообще не знал, какой статус у их с Леном отношений. Ему нужны были ответы, но Барри знал, что у Лена сейчас трудные времена, и отношения для него — совсем не главный приоритет.

Поэтому вместо того чтобы писать ему сообщение, Барри встал и приготовился к новому дню. Если он хочет отвлечься от мыслей о Лене, ему придется чем-нибудь себя занять, а поскольку он взял выходной из-за свидания, придется идти в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Хотя это тоже был не совсем идеальный расклад. В последнее время Барри задавался вопросом, может ли с Уэллсом быть _что-то не так_. Он еще никому об этом не говорил, слишком мало было доказательств, не хотелось обвинять своего наставника только лишь из-за странностей. Просто… то, как Уэллс описал ему фазировку… он будто говорил из личного опыта, и это выбило Барри из колеи.

Но это ведь глупо, да? Конечно, обычно интуиция его не подводила… но был ли это инстинкт? Или на него просто давили другие люди? Узнав, что Джо подозревает Уэллса, а затем то, что парень, с которым работала Айрис, тоже сомневается… Барри просто держал это в голове, вот и все. И да, было немного странно, что такие профессионалы своего дела с подозрением относились к Харрисону Уэллсу, но эй, Джо ведь раньше ошибался! _Генри Аллен_ — два слова. Джо не сомневался, что отец Барри виновен, но он был не прав. А Мэйсон Бридж? Айрис ему в рот глядела, но Барри его даже не знал. Почему он должен был ему верить? И ясно, что Бридж не считал свои мысли важными, раз уехал из Централ Сити ради другого журналистского расследования.

Так что нет… Барри не собирался ничего говорить об Уэллсе. Он просто хотел избавиться от неприятного тянущего чувства в животе.

Когда он добрался до лаборатории, у него едва хватило времени, чтобы наверстать все, что он пропустил прошлой ночью, пока был с Леном, потом появилась Фелисити и ее новый парень. Они пришли попросить помощи с костюмом Атома. Циско был в восторге и сразу же приступил к работе. Фелисити, видимо, заметив, что с Барри что-то не так, повела его выпить кофе, пока Рэй и Циско были заняты.

— Я уехала из Старлинг Сити, чтобы избавиться от плохого настроения и мрачных мыслей, — сказала она, когда они забрали свои заказы в Джиттерс и шли к пустому столу. — Но, похоже, они последовали за мной сюда.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — сказал Барри, хотя почувствовал, как скрутило живот и заныло сердце.

— Барри, я достаточно тебя знаю, чтобы понять, что ты что-то скрываешь. Это потому, что я рассказала Рэю твой секрет? Ему можно доверять, Барри, он хочет помогать людям, как и ты.

— Я знаю, — сказал Барри. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Фелисити из-за этого расстраивалась. Он был убежден, что она никому не расскажет про его личность, если не будет по-настоящему доверять этому человеку. А Рэй казался отличным парнем. — Не в этом дело.

— Тогда в чем? Ты же знаешь, что можешь говорить со мной о чем угодно.

Барри нервно побарабанил пальцами по кружке. Мог ли он открыть Фелисити _этот _секрет? Он мог рассказать ей о Леонарде Снарте? Конечно, было бы приятно поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, а кто мог лучше подойти на роль слушателя, нежели Фелисити? Она уже знала, что он Флэш, была рядом, когда Лен впервые появился в Централ Сити как Капитан Холод. К тому же, она не была такой чрезмерно рассудительной, как Кейтлин, Уэллс или Джо. Фелисити умела хранить секреты лучше Циско, и Барри знал, что она оставит разговор в тайне, если он об этом попросит. Так может…

— Эй, Медведь! — окликнул его Эдди, появившийся у их столика прежде, чем Барри успел сказать Фелисити правду.

— Привет, Эдди, — сказал он, слегка напрягаясь. — Помнишь Фелисити?

— Конечно, рад тебя видеть снова, — сказал Эдди, расплываясь в улыбке. — Что привело тебя обратно в Централ Сити?

— О, я… просто… навещаю своего хорошего друга, — ответила она, мягко шлепнув Барри по руке.

— О… — Эдди на мгновение растерялся. — Это… это с тобой Барри встречается? — в итоге спросил он. И Барри, и Фелисити тут же покачали головами и неловко пробормотали «нет, мы просто друзья».

— И у меня есть парень. Рэй. Он действительно классный.

— И был всего лишь один поцелуй. Ничего такого, — продолжил Барри, и в этот момент Эдди выглядел так, будто действительно сожалел о том, что задал этот вопрос.

— Погоди, Барри, ты с кем-то встречаешься? — спросила Фелисити, поворачиваясь к нему с широкой улыбкой. — Здорово! Как ее зовут?

— _Его _вообще-то, — поправил ее Барри, чувствуя слишком знакомый спазм в животе и слабость в коленях, которые неизменно сопровождали такие признания. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Эдди или Фелисти плохо отреагируют на его бисексуальность, но как бы иррационально это не звучало, он все равно забеспокоился.

— О! — Фелисити моргнула, застигнутая врасплох.

— А я и не знал, что ты гей, — сказал Эдди, все еще широко улыбаясь, казалось, он чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, так что Барри стало чуть спокойнее.

— Ну, я бисексуал, — неловко поправил он.

— Ну, дак как его зовут? Как он выглядит? — снова спросила Фелисити. Она снова улыбнулась, и последние тревоги Барри улетучились.

— Лен. Его зовут Лен. И… — как он мог описать Лена? Тот так отличался от всех, с кем Барри встречался раньше. — Он великолепен. У нас действительно, кажется, складывается, понимаешь?

— У меня есть идея! Почему бы всем нам не поужинать сегодня вечером? — Барри в тот момент понял, что улыбался все это время, потому что улыбка начала сползать с лица. — Да ладно, в прошлый раз было весело! И я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с этим твоим Леном.

— Не знаю… — сказал Барри, но Эдди его перебил.

— Почему бы и нет!

Оба его друга повернулись к Барри, вопросительно глядя на него.

— Я просто хочу сказать… мы с Леном недавно вместе. У нас было всего три свидания. — Не говоря уже о том, что Лен был преступником, а Барри был все еще немного двинут на Айрис, поэтому тройное свидание с ней и Эдди вообще не входило в его планы.

— Да ладно тебе! — взмолилась Фелисити. — Встреча с друзьями, что может быть проще? Это ведь не семейный ужин!

— Да, Барри, — подхватил Эдди. — Я бы с удовольствием познакомился с парнем, который делает тебя таким счастливым.

Барри переводил взгляд с лица Фелисити на Эдди и изо всех сил старался не показать, что взбешен. _Блядь_. Как ему выкрутиться и не вызвать подозрений у Эдди? Он ведь чертовски хороший детектив, и сразу догадается, что Барри что-то скрывает.

— Я… дело не в этом, — наконец сказал он, понимая, что у него все еще есть идеальная отмазка, которая и ложью-то не будет. — У Лена есть дочь. Софи. Она очень милая и понравилась бы вам. Она… благодаря ей мы с Леном встретились. Но у ее мамы рак, а вчера Лена вызвали в больницу и… — Барри умолк. Эдди и Фелисити перестали улыбаться. — С тех пор я ничего о нем не слышал. Думаю, что она умерла.

— О, мне очень жаль, — сказала Фелисити. — Тогда встретимся с ним и с его дочкой в следующий раз.

— А почему бы тебе все-таки не пойти с нами? — предложил Эдди. — Пусть нас будет пятеро. Тебе не помешает отвлечься. — Да, это и было нужно Барри. Но он хотел отвлечься от мыслей об Айрис… И все же он понимал, что отказ будет выглядеть странно, поэтому улыбнулся и кивнул.

Эдди посидел с ними какое-то время, а потом ему позвонил Джо — в деле, над которым они работали, появились какие-то подвижки. Барри подождал, пока Эдди уйдет, и повернулся к Фелисити.

— Иди, делай свои дела, — кивнула она, и Барри одарил ее улыбкой и кивком, прежде чем бросился бежать. Оказавшись снаружи и благополучно скрывшись из виду, он помчался в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, чтобы переодеться в костюм.

Человек, на которого напали, был уже мертв, когда Барри добрался до места. Он воспользовался моментом, чтобы осмотреть здание и попытался идентифицировать убийцу, как раз тогда Циско передал ему информацию, что нападавший был… пчелами? Это не могло быть правдой.

Барри слышал, как что-то жужжит. Он снова повернулся к телу, прищурился и увидел, как из его рта вылетела пчела и взвилась в воздух.

— Я должен арестовать пчелу? — пробормотал он в коммуникатор. Он мог поклясться, что с каждым днем его работа становилась все более странной. Но прежде чем кто-то успел ответить на его весьма серьезное и вовсе не саркастическое замечание, жужжание стало громче. Барри разинул рот и уставился на рой из сотен пчел, взметнувшихся в воздух вокруг него.

— Эм… хорошие пчелы, — попытался сказать он, но насекомые быстро приближались, и нет, сегодня Барри не был готов справляться с подобным дерьмом. Он кинулся бежать, Циско вел его по зданию, а чертовы пчелы неслись следом. Но планы, которыми пользовался Циско, устарели, обещанного выхода не было.

Барри пришлось быстро соображать, он метнулся назад тем же путем, но рой преградил ему путь. Он потерял драгоценные секунды и вывалился на улицу, несколько пчел успели прицепиться к нему. Теперь Барри мог справиться с этим чертовыми пчелами, впившимся в костюм, но… буквально из воздуха появились сотни. Ситуация ухудшилась.

Барри был ранен.

Его сильно ужалили.

А потом… он перестал нормально дышать. Он наклонился вперед, пытаясь втянуть в себя воздух, но в легких жгла пыль. Все зудело, Барри отчаянно шарил по телу, пытаясь избавиться от жал, и изо всех сил старался держаться на ногах, делая один хриплый вдох за другим. Его язык потяжелел, а голова стала вдруг слишком легкой.

Барри споткнулся и упал.

И все потемнело.

Он очнулся через какое-то время, все еще дышал с трудом, в груди горело, но рядом был Джо.

Второй раз Барри очнулся уже в лаборатории. Джо рассказал ему и остальным членам команды про дело «пчел-убийц», пока Кейтлин проверяла пострадавшего Барри. Фелисити и Рэй по очереди выдавали дурацкие пчелиные каламбуры, и Барри улыбнулся, подумав о Лене, который наверняка пристыдил бы их обоих. Но мысли о Снарте напомнили о том, как плохо закончился вчерашний вечер. Он проверил телефон так незаметно, как только мог, но ни сообщений, ни пропущенных звонков от Лена не было. Может, Барри самом написать? Просто чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке…

Как только Кейтлин убедилась, что весь апитоксин вывелся из организма, Барри быстро переоделся обратно в костюм и вывел Фелисити и Рэя из лаборатории, убеждая их, что отлично себя чувствует и готов поужинать, а еще напоминая, что Эдди и Айрис ни в коем случае не должны знать, что Барри технически умер сегодня на какое-то время.

Учитывая все, что происходило последнее время, будет исключительной удачей, если Рэй случайно ляпнет, что Барри Флэш.

Ужин начался довольно хорошо, разве что немного неловко, так как Рэй забронировал весь ресторан на вечер. Все продолжали заваливать Барри вопросами о Лене, и ему приходилось постоянно быть начеку, чтобы случайно не проговориться. Сегодня время рассказывать друзьям о своих отношениях с суперзлодеем было совсем не подходящее. Или с… отставным суперзлодеем? Тот факт, что Барри не знал ответа на этот вопрос, все еще немного его беспокоил. В итоге он сумел перевести тему разговора на Рэя и выдохнул, когда всеобщее внимание ненадолго переключилось на него.

К сожалению, спокойствие Барри продлилось недолго — ему пришло сообщение от Циско. Обычно Барри прикрывался перед Айрис «срочной работой», но тут был Эдди, так что это не сработало бы. И он не мог использовать в качестве оправдания «Джо хочет со мной поговорить», так как здесь Айрис. Поэтому Барри пришлось неуклюже прикрыться тем, что у одного из его друзей тяжелый день, и сбежать в лабораторию. Он успел как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать пчелу, когда спряталась в его костюме и чуть было не ужалила Уэллса.  
Только потом оказалось, что эти пчелы на самом деле — ядовитые роботы, управляемые каким-то техническим гением, который мог бы дать фору даже Фелисити. Когда ужин закончился, Фелисити с Рэем присоединились к команде и помогли выследить и победить Пчеловода, как ее окрестил Циско, хотя Барри голосовал за Пчелиную матку, хоть и думал, что проиграет.

Закончив работу, Барри передал Пчеловода Бри в полицию и удалился, успешно сумев хоть на один вечер отвлечься от своих проблем в отношениях с Леонардом Снартом. Но день подошел к концу, Барри улегся в постель, глядя на свой телефон, надеясь, что Лен позвонит или напишет.

Поддавшись порыву, Барри решил написать маленькое сообщение, отчаянно мечтая, что Лен ответит. Он листал Фейсбук и Инстаграм, притворяясь, что он вовсе не ждет ответа. 

Ответа, которого так и не последовало.

***

Лен и Лиза за ужином начали продумывать план действий. Прошлой ночью Софи пришлось вернуть в дом Энди, где она выросла, потому что Лен не хотел, чтобы она снова проснулась в его доме и испугалась. Изначально он думал, что, с переездом придется повременить хотя бы на несколько недель. Но это был плохой вариант. За последние дни Лен убедился, что затягивание с переездом принесет его дочери больше вреда, чем пользы. Он беспокоился, что если не торопиться и не трогать ее после того, как рана начала затягиваться, то это усугубит проблему и уничтожит любой прогресс, которого она может добиться в управлении своими силами.

Лен забрал Софи и из школы тоже. Хотя это было не особо хорошо, но имело смысл. Если она не может контролировать силы, то подвергнет риску всех своих одноклассников, учителей и саму себя. Они должны были начать заниматься дома через несколько недель, чтобы у Софи было время погоревать и немного освоиться в новом доме. Лен не был уверен, как это все должно работать, ведь они с Лизой так и не закончили среднюю школу, но надеялся, что они разберутся.

Лен был чрезвычайно благодарен сестре за помощь в этот тяжелый день. Это была не ее проблема, но Лиза была непреклонна и осталась с ним и с племянницей. С Софи ей тоже было хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем Лен сам ощущал себя рядом с дочерью. Он хотел…

Он сам не знал, чего хотел. Может, быть рядом с Софи с самого начала? Смотреть, как она делает первые шаги, произносит первые слова… у большинства детей первым словом было «папа», а не «мама», потому что «п» легче произнести, чем «м»… Но Лен даже не знал, каким было первое слово Софи. Может, будь он рядом, она сказала бы «папа». Хотя другая, гораздо меньшая часть Лена, хотела ничего не знать о существовании Софи… или чтобы она вообще не была его ребенком изначально. Его жизнь была бы в сотни раз проще, если бы в ней вдруг не появилась пятилетняя дочь-метачеловек, за которой нужно было присматривать. 

Но от одной лишь мысли об этом чувствовал себя полным дерьмом. Он ненавидел эту часть себя. Да, Софи сильно усложнила ему жизнь, но и улучшила, весьма.

Лен любил свою дочь. Любил больше всего на свете, больше, чем он вообще был способен, даже больше собственной сестры, которую практически вырастил. Он любил ее и был готов сделать для нее все, что угодно… он просто должен выяснить, что теперь делать дальше.  
Следующая часть плана была потенциально самой сложной: обучение Софи контролю над силой. Как он должен научить свою дочь пользоваться силой? Это была неизведанная территория, не только для Лена, но и для всего Централ Сити! Металюди были новым явлением, подавляющее большинство населения считало их выдумкой до тех пор, пока Флэша не показали в прямом эфире — тогда он пытался помешать парню по имени Хартли Рэтэуэй уничтожить здание, принадлежащее его родителям. Теперь это Флэш стал известным, но то, как работают метасилы, все еще оставалось загадкой для широкой публики. Хотя небольшое исследование сегодня и показало что-то, но Лен не вполне был уверен, что делать. Был один человеке, который сообщал о металюдях и прочем последний год, с самого начала слухов. Если и есть кто-то, кто может знать, что такое металюди, то это Айрис Уэст. Но это было… слишком уж большое совпадение, как казалось Лену. Как получилось, что лучшая подруга Барри оказалась самым близким экспертом по мета, которого можно было найти за пределами команды Флэша? Лен понимал, что совпадения иногда бывают, но это было как-то… _странно_.

Но он не придал этому особого значения, потому что были более важные дела, о которых нужно было беспокоиться.

Лен и Лиза переглянулись, наблюдая, как Софи без особо интереса перекладывает еду на тарелку. Лен приготовил макароны с сыром, ее любимые, но она казалась совершенно равнодушной. Софи молчала, и это нервировало Лена больше, чем он хотел признать. И постоянно холодное поле вокруг нее не очень помогало делу. Лен и Лиза были вынуждены терпеть, чтобы не дрожать, но Софи, казалось, это вообще не задевало. Лен не знал, чувствует ли она холод, покрывающий ближайшие поверхности инеем. По крайней мере, это было хорошо. Он предпочел бы, чтобы Софи не подвергалась физическому воздействию своих сил.

— Ты не хочешь есть? — спросила Лиза. Софи покачала головой, но вилку не положила, продолжая лениво ковыряться в тарелке.

— Если ты поешь, то твоя тетя Лиза купит тебе торт, — сказал Лен. Софи на мгновение подняла глаза, словно прикидывая, получится ли убедить папу дать ей торт вместо ужина. Ответ был утвердительный, но у Лена было невозмутимое лицо, поэтому Софи решила не настаивать и принялась за ужин.

Лен издал еле слышный вздох облегчения.

Попытка заставить пятилетнего ребенка поесть, если он вообще этого не хочет, была проблемой, которую ему не особо хотелось сегодня решать.

— Итак… — начал Лен, когда Софи съела еще несколько кусочков. — Завтра мы переедем в мой дом. — Он хотел спросить ее, что она чувствует, но он будто уже знал ответ. Софи оглянулась на него, но ничего не сказала, просто взяла вилку и съела еще макарон. — Ты не хочешь помочь мне собрать остальные твои вещи? — спросил он. Софи грустно кивнула. — Ты сможешь украсить свою комнату так, как захочешь, — продолжил он, и Софи мягко улыбнулась ему. Но Лен мог сказать, что эта новость ее не особо обрадовала, ведь пару дней назад Софи буквально умоляла его сделать в ее комнате полог над кроватью, как у принцесс, такой был у ее подруги.

Он снова взглянул на Лизу, ожидая помощи. Она наклонилась над столом, шепча Софи:

— Зачем останавливаться только на одной комнате? Твоему папе очень нужны советы настоящей леди по поводу убранства дома! — сказала она, и это, к их удивлению, заставило Софи рассмеяться. Лен почувствовал, как на плечи перестало давить напряжение, он даже не осознавал, насколько ему было тяжело.

Лиза закончила есть и ушла, чтобы купить торт, который Лен пообещал Софи. Та стала выглядеть немного счастливее. Однако в комнате по-прежнему было холодно. Лен отнес тарелки в раковину и вымыл их, заставляя себя говорить дальше. Было трудно, он был вне зоны комфорта, но он ни за что не собирался дать этому стремному ощущению помешать ему.

— В какой цвет ты хочешь покрасить стены в комнате? — поинтересовался он. Софи на секунду задумалась.

— Голубой! — радостно воскликнула она. — Нет, розовый! — Софи выглядела озадаченной, и Лен рассмеялся.

— А почему не оба? — это предложение Софи удивило, она уставилась на Лена своими огромными голубыми глазами. Лен не первый раз заметил, что она очень похожа на маленькую Лизу, хотя в Софи было много от Энди — цвет кожи, форма глаз, мягкий каштановый цвет волос.

— А можно мне бусы вместо двери? — спросила она, и Лен нахмурился. Он не любит такого вида декор, но ведь сам решил позволить дочери украсить комнату…

— Конечно, почему нет.

— А большой пушистый ковер?

— Самый пушистый, какой мы только сможем найти! — согласился Лен, прекрасно понимая, какой будет ад — пылесосить такого монстра. Но разочаровывать свою маленькую дочку он не хотел.

Вернулась Лиза, притащившая такой огромный торт, который даже им троим был чересчур. Лен приподнял бровь, но сестра даже не взглянула на него, отрезала Софи большой кусок, который едва поместился на ее пластиковой тарелке с диснеевскими героями.

Покончив с едой, они вернулись на диван и остаток вечера смотрели мультики по Нетфликс, пока Софи не забралась на колени к Лену и не задремала, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Ты спать хочешь? — спросил он, и Софи еле ощутимо покачала головой. — Думаю, пора укладываться. — Софи снова покачала головой и всхлипнула, прося дать ей еще десять минут. — Ладно, досмотрим серию. Но если ты совсем уснешь… — он шутливо пощекотал дочь, она поежилась и рассмеялась.

— Не усну! — заявила она.

Но все же уснула.

Лен через пару минут подхватил ее на руки и отнес в постель. Софи проснулась от перемещений и начала хныкать, но он быстро ее успокоил, напомнив, каким будет завтрашний день. Конечно, это не особо помогло, но в итоге она перестала всхлипывать. Лен повел дочь переодеться в пижаму и почистить зубы, но заметил, что температура в комнате резко упала. Ему даже пришлось соскрести иней с зеркала, чтобы Софи могла видеть себя.

Когда Лен снова взял дочь на руки, то понял, что она была холодной. Не такой, как утром во время нервного срыва, но достаточно, чтобы Лен забеспокоился. Он почувствовал, что, пока он нес дочь к постели, холод пробрал его до самых костей, и ему даже пришлось стиснуть зубы. Но гораздо больше он переживал за дочь, чем за себя.

Лен уложил Софи в постель и включил ночник. Он спросил, не хочет ли она послушать сказку, но она покачала головой и крепче прижала к себе плюшевого мишку, закрывший носом в его мягкий мех. Ей было грустно, и это разбивало Лену сердце. Может, нужно было чаще помогать Энди укладывать дочь спать, пока она была жива, чтобы Софи привыкла? Он не хотел мешать Энди, нужно было, чтобы Софи больше провела с ней времени.  
Лен провел рукой по волосам дочери и стер слезы с ее щек.

— Папа… что со мной такое? — тихо спросила Софи. Лен покачал головой еще до того, как она закончила говорить, обнял за плечи и поцеловал в лоб.

— Ничего, с тобой все в порядке, — сказал он. Он не хотел оставлять дочь в слепом неведении. Но, конечно, она все равно не поверила, потому что в ее жилах текла кровь Снартов, и одному богу известно, насколько упрямой она вырастет. Лен уже представлял, сколько они будут ругаться во время ее переходного возраста.

— Но… лед… это же я сделала… — Софи с трудом подбирала слова, и Лен погладил ее по руке, пытаясь успокоить.

— Да. — Не было смысла отрицать очевидное. У Софи были способности. Если делать вид, что их нет, то это только помешает Софи обрести контроль над ними. Если она причинит вред окружающим. Если они попытаются закрыть глаза на все это.

— Ты как настоящая Эльза, — сказал Лен. Софи смотрела на него большими голубыми глазами.

— Думаешь? — спросила она, и Лен кивнул, сохраняя серьезное, но в то же время ласковое выражение лица. Этот взгляд он репетировал последние шесть месяцев, после того как понял, что его привычный мрачный взгляд преступника был слишком пугающим для дочери.

— О, определенно.

— Но у меня нет сестры, которая могла бы помочь мне, — сказала Софи, крепче обнимая плюшевого мишку и вытирая слезы. У Лена самого защипало глаза, но он сдержался. Он будет сильным ради дочери. Должен быть.

Но слезы не уходили, и Лену пришлось заговорить, чтобы его голос не успел дрогнуть.

— Нет, но у тебя есть я и твоя тетя Лиза, — сказал он. — Мы никуда не уйдем.

— Ты можешь переночевать со мной? — попросила она, и Лен кивнул, наклонился, поцеловал дочь в лоб и вытер ей слезы.

— Конечно. Только переоденусь и вернусь, — пообещал он. Софи кивнула.

Лен быстро вышел из спальни. За последние несколько месяцев он оставил здесь кое-какие вещи на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, поэтому быстро переоделся в свободные домашние штаны и серую футболку с длинным рукавом. Было еще рано, но Лен устал, потому что прошлую ночь не смог отдохнуть. Он сказал Лизе, что идет спать. Она решила вернуться к себе, сказав, что завтра приедет с коробками, чтобы собрать вещи.

Когда Лен вернулся в спальню, Софи не спала, но лежала с закрытыми глазами. Лен забрался под одеяло, Софи тут же бросила мишку и вцепилась в него — и это было хорошо, потому что в кровати было мало места, Лену пришлось свернуться калачиком. Но дочь была все еще холодной, Лен не знал, как помочь ей.

— Я люблю тебя, папочка, — зевнув, сказала Софи, подползая ближе, пока не оказалась у него на груди. Лен вспомнил, как Софи сказала ему это впервые. Вспомнил, как трудно было самому сказать это, хотя в глубине души он уже знал, что тоже любит ее.

Но теперь было совсем не трудно.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Тыковка.

Он подождал, пока Софи совсем заснет, и тоже задремал.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Лен проснулся утром, его била дрожь, он видел перед собой свое дыхание в свете ночника. Пальцы онемели, а обжигающие холодные ожоги на груди будто пылали. Софи все еще спала, и ему не хотелось с ней расставаться, но он боялся, что если не встает в ближайшее время, то точно лишится части тела от обморожения.

Лен тихо выскользнул из постели дочери и направился в ванную. Приняв душ, он позволил горячей воде согреть себя, одновременно разминая пальцы, чтобы увеличить приток крови. Наконец согревшись, Лен еще немного постоял в душе, прижавшись лбом к кафельной стене. Он пытался расслабиться, но мысли путались. Он беспокоился о том, что может пойти не так, раз Софи оказалась метачеловеком. Он волновался, правильно ли поступает, пытаясь справиться с этим самостоятельно, не обращаясь за помощью к кому-либо, например, к Флэшу. Он боялся, что все испортит, и платить за это придется Софи.

Вздохнув, Лен выключил душ, оделся во вчерашнюю одежду — ее же он носил и день назад. Ему действительно нужно было сходить домой переодеться, но он полагал, что это может подождать. Сегодня они планировали собрать вещи Софи и перевезти их к Лену домой после обеда.

Он последний раз проверил дочь, после чего спустился вниз и занялся завтраком.

Лен все еще доставал из шкафчиков ингредиенты для блинов, когда услышал, как открылась входная дверь. Оглянувшись, он увидел Лизу, входящую в дом к картонными коробками в руках. Лен нахмурился, увидев, что на сестре надето: толстая пуховая куртка и высокие зимние ботинки — на этот раз без каблуков, джинсы и перчатки. Поставив коробки на пол, Лиза вытащила что-то из рюкзака.

— Вот, — сказала она, бросая брату толстый зимний свитер. Лен поймал его на лету и рассмотрел. Это был не его свитер, а новый, с этикеткой, как и одежда самой Лизы. Он был намного плотнее, чем требовалось для такой погоды. Но Лиза хотела защитить их вовсе не от погоды на улице…

Ледяные ожоги на груди Лена все еще пульсировали, наверняка останутся шрамы. Конечно, это были не самые ужасные из шрамов на теле Снарта, но он предпочел бы и вовсе не получать отметин.

Лен кивком поблагодарил сестру и расстегнул рубашку, чтобы переодеться в чистый свитер, испытывая своего рода облегчение, несмотря на то, что ему определенно станет жарковато.

Глядя на сестру, упакованную в одежду так, будто она готовилась встретить метель, Лен вспомнил про свою темно-синюю парку, которую надевал во время последнего ограбления, и улыбнулся про себя. Он сомневался, что снова сможет надеть ее, не подумав о Капитане Холоде, хотя ему и не довелось по-настоящему к нему привыкнуть. Лен любил свою дочь и был рад узнать о ней, но иногда часть его сожалела, что у него не было шанса сыграть в эту новую игру, невольно созданную Флэшем. Он старался не думать об этом слишком много, хотя уже чувствовал себя плохим отцом.

— Я должна была подумать как следует, я ведь не знаю твой размер, — сказала Лиза, направляясь к кофеварке. — Я пыталась дозвониться, но у тебя телефон сел.

Лен нахмурился: он уже целый день не вспоминал о своем телефоне. Когда он вообще пользовался им?

Телефон обнаружился на кофейном столике в гостиной. Лен вернулся на кухню, поставил его на зарядку и снова занялся завтраком.

— Как ты там, держишься? — спросила Лиза, когда Лен закончил вытаскивать ингредиенты и разбил яйца. Он пожал плечами.

— Ага. Я не думал, что Софи будет спать всю ночь. Хоть что-то.

— Я не спрашивала, как Софи, Ленни, — тихо сказала Лиза, подходя ближе и касаясь плеча брата. — Как у _тебя _дела?

— Это неважно, — пожал плечами Лен.

— Конечно, нет! Тебе тоже нужно горевать.

— Я не могу! — прорычал Лен, удивляясь своему гневу. Он и сам толком не знал, откуда это взялось. Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. — Моя дочь — метачеловек. Она напугана, ей больно. Это не из-за меня. Это из-за нее.

— Софи не нужен отец, который заталкивает свои чувства куда подальше. Это плохо для вас обоих.

— Я разберусь со своим горем, когда все это закончится, — сказал Лен, стиснув зубы и надеясь положить конец разговору, но Лиза покачала головой.

— Это никогда не закончится. Энди умерла. Это нельзя просто переждать. Софи никогда не перестанет скучать по маме.И она всегда будет мета. И даже если ты найдешь способ помочь ей с ее силами, и даже если ты сможешь помочь ей ее горем, всегда будет что-то ее. Ты не можешь откидывать от себя такие вещи, Ленни. Это съест тебя изнутри.

— За последние сорок три года это работало просто замечательно, — пробормотал Лен, возвращаясь к своей стряпне.

— Да, но теперь дело не только в тебе. «Замечательно» — это не значит, что я это проглочу. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы Софи стала такой же эмоционально нездоровой, как и ты?

Рука Лена замерла над миксером. Он знал, что Лиза говорит правду, без другого родителя Софи рано или поздно подхватит все его дурные привычки. Он этого не хотел, а наоборот, хотел, чтобы Софи стала лучше него. Но, по правде говоря, Лен даже не знал, как начать горевать. Ему всегда приходилось быть сильным, потому что всякий раз, когда он проявлял хоть малейшую эмоцию, Льюис решал, что пришло время для очередного «урока». Как он мог забыть почти сорок лет репрессий? Это вообще возможно?

Примерно в это же время телефон Лена набрал достаточно заряда батареи, чтобы снова включиться, и сразу же зажужжал. Чтобы отвлечься от нелегких мыслей, Лен решил его проверить. Лиза не выглядела довольной, раз он избегал этой темы, но она заметила, что ее слова возымели нужный эффект, поэтому на данный момент она оставила его в покое. Лен отвернулся от сестры и взял телефон.

_Новое сообщение от: Барри  
Получено: 22:27   
Привет, как дела?_

Лен уставился на текст. Захотелось глубоко вздохнуть. Откуда в его жизни такое количество людей, желающих заставить его открыться? Впрочем, удивляться не стоило. Барри не знал о жестоком обращении, которому в детстве подвергся Лен, и об оставленных шрамах тоже не знал. А, может, и знал — Лан вспомнил, что Барри работает на копов. Наверняка он уже несколько раз читал досье Лена. Ощущения от этой мысли Лену не понравились. Это точно была злость, как будто Барри обманул его доверие. Но в то же время… он почувствовал облегчение. Если Лен действительно решит завести с ним отношения, то ему придется, рано или поздно, рассказать своему партнеру о своем прошлом. А так… Барри уже что-то знал.

Лен ущипнул себя за переносицу, пытаясь придумать ответ. Он не знал, что писать и стоит ли вообще. Он был так занят Софи и планирование похорон, что даже не успел подумать о Барри и об их постоянно усложняющихся отношениях. Теперь все это стремительно возвращалось на первый план, и для начала было слишком много за один раз.

Он заблокировал телефон и положил его обратно на стол.

— Это был твой новый парень? — спросила Лиза. Лен не должен был удивляться ее догадливости. Иногда он был готов поклясться, что сестра читает его, как книгу. Когда он посмотрел на нее, Лиза просто пожала плечами.

— Кто же еще? Я не писала, Энди нет, ты не разговариваешь с Миком… остается только твой парень. Как у вас дела?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Да быть не может.

Она выглядела так, словно собиралась продолжить приставать, но стоило Лизе открыть рот, как раздался громкий хлопок предохранителя под лестницей, который заставил их обоих подпрыгнуть.

_А потом закричала Софи._

Тело Лена отреагировало прежде, чем он по-настоящему осознал этот звук. Он выбежал из кухни и бросился на поиски дочери, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Чем ближе он подходил к спальне Софи, тем холоднее становился воздух. У двери он ощущался как физическое препятствие, которое ему нужно было преодолеть. Лен чувствовал это в своем теле, в легких, было трудно дышать, но он продолжал идти.

Заглянув в комнату Софи, он остановился как вкопанный.

Ее комната, вся ее комната была покрыта льдом. Острые сосульки облепили потолок, отражая утренний свет. Некогда мягкий ковер теперь стал каменным. Лен инстинктивно отпрыгнул назад, когда его босая нога коснулась льда, покрывавшего пол. Наст был толщиной почти в два дюйма, а по мере приближения к Софи становился все толще и толще, а у покрывала на кровати загнулся вверх. Вся мебель мерцала.

— Папа! — закричала Софи, выводя Лена из ступора. Зная, что это плохая идея, он бросился вперед, Но Лиза ему не позволила, оказалось, что она бежала за ним — схватила, не давая кинуться к дочери. Лен попытался оттолкнуть сестру, но она только крепче вцепилась в него.

— Ты без ноги останешься, не будь дураком! — ругалась она. Ей удалось встать между Леном и дверь, перегородив путь. Он знал, что сестра права, но от этого было не легче. Лиза все еще была в сапогах, поэтому смогла зайти в комнату и забрать Софи.

Та попыталась вывернуться, тянулась к тому месту, где в дверях беспомощно стоял Лен. 

Ему пришлось ждать всего несколько секунд, но каждая была словно нож в сердце. Наконец Лиза вернулась, и Лен обнял Софи, внезапно почувствовал огромную благодарность Лизе за новый свитер. Софи была ледяная, но не настолько, чтобы ее ладошки снова оставили ожоги на его спине.

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал он, прижимая к себе Софи. — Все в порядке, мы уже здесь. — Она вся дрожала от слез. Лен беспомощно посмотрел на Лизу и только тогда заметил, что лед подкрадывается все ближе и ближе, покрывая стены коридора точно так же, как и спальню Софи. Потолок еще был чистый, так что это было хорошо. Он надеялся, что лед не покроет пол, пока Софи не коснется его. Босые ноги не смогут долго выдерживать такой холод, и Лену не хотелось потерять пальцы на ноге.

— М-м-м! — всхлипнула Софи, и у Лена перехватило дыхание. Ему хотелось, чтобы Энди все еще была здесь. Она была хорошей мамой. Однако мир — жестокое место, и такие хорошие люди, как Андреа Мендоза, умирали молодыми, в то время как плохие — вроде Льюиса Снарта — продолжали жить.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал Лен, изо всех сил веря в свои слова. Энди нет, но с ними все будет в порядке. Рано или поздно.

Но его слова не помогли. Воздух становился все холоднее, и Лен начинал чувствовать покалывание во всем теле. Он хотел сесть и позволить Софи выплакаться у него на коленях, в здравом уме это было плохой идеей. Он не мог позволить холоду добраться до него. Он не мог ни сесть, ни дать глазам отдохнуть… он просто больше не проснется.  
Лен принялся мерить шагами коридор, а Софи рыдала у него на плече. Он продолжал поглядывать на пол, следя, чтобы лед не подползал ближе.

Но ужас продолжался.

— Тебе приснился кошмар? — умудрился проговорить он, хотя язык уже стал какой-то странный. Он подумал, что говорит невнятно. В ушах звенело. Софи кивнула, и Лен успокаивающе погладил ее по спине. Вдруг поняв, что остановился, он встряхнулся. Нужно было двигаться. Продолжать двигаться. Лиза что-то говорила, Лен слышал, но не понимал смысла слов. Он должен был продолжать двигаться.

Через несколько мгновений Софи начала успокаиваться, воздух постепенно становился теплее. Лен почувствовал, что согревается, чувствительность вернулась к рукам и ногам. Вдохнув, он понял, что обжигающий холод в горле и легких исчез. Но он все еще чувствовал жуткую усталость.

Лен продолжил ходить и укачивать дочь, пока она не перестала плакать совсем. И стены вокруг них тут же начали размораживаться. Лен уставился на лед, наблюдая, как он отступает сам по себе. Он не таял, а… исчезал. Протянув руку, Лен коснулся ближайшей стены. Она была совершенно сухой и лишь слегка прохладной на ощупь.

Потрясающе.

Температура его собственного тела тоже начала возвращаться к нормальной, но не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Лен отдал дочь Лизе, чтобы она отнесла ее вниз, а он смог согреться. Когда вырубился еще один предохранитель, Лен понял, что душ не работает, поэтому он схватил запасное полотенце, собираясь смочить его горячей водой, чтобы обтереться. По дороге в ванную он бросил последний взгляд в комнату Софи. Твердый лед исчезал, но он все еще покрывал большинство поверхностей.

Желудок Лена совершил кульбит — будь он в комнате, когда Софи приснился кошмар, то точно был бы уже мертв.

***

Лену нужен был отдых, и хотя он ничего об этом не говорил, но сестра хорошо знала его. Поэтому Лиза вытолкала его за дверь, чтобы он сходил за предохранителями, пока она будет присматривать за Софи. Он купил побольше, чтобы в случае необходимости заменить их все, хотя взорвался только предохранитель в комнате Софи, остальные просто вырубились. Он помчался домой так быстро, как только мог, боясь увидеть какой-нибудь кошмар, но оказалось, что Софи и Лиза мирно сидели на диване и раскрашивали раскраску. Кошмар исчез, но забыт не был. Лену все равно придется спросить об этом свою дочь, но провоцировать еще одну вспышку не хотелось.

Он заменил перегоревший предохранитель и занялся завтраком. Софи съела блинчики, сидя у Лена на коленях, а потом он усадил ее перед телевизором, чтобы самому поговорить с сестрой.

Неудивительно, что из-за их разговора прошлой ночью Софи захотела снова посмотреть «Холодное сердце», поэтому Лен нашел его на Netflix и нажал play. Поцеловав дочь в лоб и слегка взъерошив ей волосы, Лен ушел на кухню к сестре.

— Что же нам теперь делать, Ленни? — спросила Лиза, как только он закрыл дверь. Лен остался стоять там, чтобы следить за дочерью через стекло.

— Если бы я знал ответ, то сказал бы, — рявкнул он. Лиза пристально посмотрела на него, и Лен сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем снова заговорил. — Прости. — Он не собирался срываться на сестру, она ведь изо всех сил старалась ему помочь.

— На этот раз я тебя прощу, — предупредила она. Какое-то время они обсуждали варианты, но ничего нового так придумать и не смогли. Итак, они решили придерживаться плана: сегодня вечером они заберут вещи и перевезут Софи в его дом, заберут документы из школы и начнут заниматься на дому, а остальное выяснится по ходу дела. Ничего другого они просто сделать не могли.

Через несколько минут они вернулись в гостиную, чтобы позавтракать рядом с Софи. Она выглядела счастливой, будто совсем забыла о кошмаре, но Лен в это не верил. Как только они поели, он убрал тарелки, вернулся в гостиную, но потом решил не мешать Софи смотреть мультфильм.

— Папа говорит, что я похожа на Эльзу! — сказала Софи.

— О, ты намного круче Эльзы! — настаивала Лиза, и Софи улыбнулась и прижалась к ней. Лен немного понаблюдал за ними, а потом хотел заняться картонными коробками, которые принесла Лиза, и заклеить их скотчем.

— Эльза причиняет людям боль, — внезапно сказала Софи, заставив Лена застыть на месте. — А если я кого-нибудь раню? А если случится что-то плохое? — ее голос был таким тихим, что Лену пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать ее. От этих слов у него заныло сердце. Ни у одного пятилетнего ребенка не должно быть таких страхов. Лиза, казалось, совершенно застигнутая врасплох этими вопросами, повернулась и оглянулась на Лена в поисках помощи. Он тут же вернулся в гостиную и сел с другой стороны от Софи.

— Я никогда не допущу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое, — пообещал он, положил руку на колено дочери. Он больше всего на свете хотел сдержать свое обещание. — И ты никому не причинишь вреда, — солгал он, хотя холодные ожоги на его груди говорили об обратном. Хотя Софи ничего о них не знала, и он был полон решимости продолжать в том же духе. — Ты просто слишком добрая для такого. — Эта часть, по крайней мере, была правильной. Софи была так добра и невинна, что Лен даже не понял, откуда она это взяла. Определенно это были не его гены.

— Эльза обидела Анну, — сказала Софи с несчастным видом.

— Да, младшие сестры иногда раздражают.

— Придурок, — обиженно пробормотала Лиза. Он игриво подмигнул ей.

— Психопатка, — прошептал он свой обычный ответ. Когда он снова посмотрел на дочь, то она уже улыбалась. — Видишь, раздражает, — закончил он, указывая на Лизу. Софи рассмеялась. — Но ты не должна мириться с этим. У тебя есть мы. Мы всегда рядом, Тыковка.

Теперь Софи выглядела намного лучше, но что-то в ее глазах говорило Лену, что она все еще боится. Это убивало, то, какой замкнутой она стала всего лишь за один день, хотя раньше была как открытая книга. Теперь она что-то скрывала, и Лен это видел. Исследование, проведенное им перед смертью Энди, подсказало, что Софи может начать что-то скрывать из страха, что он разочаруется в ней, и она потеряет и отца. Но то, что он был готов к этому, ничуть не уменьшало боли.

— Знаешь, ты можешь рассказать мне все, что угодно, — прошептал он — Неважно, серьезно это или нет.

Софи тут же замотала головой, так быстро, что Лен даже усомнился в том, поняла ли она его слова.

Лен поджал губы, задумавшись, но Лиза тоже молчала. Лен не винил ее. Лиза знала Софи еще меньше него, и внезапно узнать, что у тебя есть племянница было совсем не то же самое, что узнать, что у тебя есть дочь. Лена бросили в открытое море, и он вынужден был плыть. А Лиза все еще стояла по щиколотку, проверяя воду. Вчера она очень помогла, но просто не готова сейчас отвечать на подобные вопросы. Итак, это означало, что все зависит от Лена. Отлично.

— Это как-то связано с твоим кошмаром? — спросил Лен. Софи вся сжалась. Это было попадание в точку. — А ты можешь мне рассказать, что тебе приснилось? — Не успел он договорить, как на глаза Софи навернулись слезы. Лен напрягся, опасаясь, что начнется новый приступ, но лед так и не появился. Лен облегченно выдохнул, когда дочь забралась к нему на колени и зарылась лицом в свитер. Случись еще один приступ, они с Лизой могли просто его не пережить. От этой мысли у него скрутило живот, словно нож вонзили в сердце. Он понимал, что беспокоится о собственной безопасности, а просто боится оставить Софи одну.

— Лед был везде, — всхлипнула Софи. Лен вспомнил. Образ Софи, плачущей на замерзшей кровати в ледяной комнате, будет преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он не хотел снова испытывать это чувство. Вот почему он так и не снял ботинки: теперь он ходил в них всегда, снимал только тогда, когда ложился спать или принимал душ. Он не хотел рисковать.

— А что тебе снилось? — снова спросил он. Софи посмотрела на него большими голубыми глазами. Лен хотел бы забрать всю ее боль. Но выражение ее лица заставило Лена кое-что понять. Она говорила не о спальне, а о своем кошмаре. Лед повсюду… Ей снились ее силы? Этого стоило ожидать. — Лед был в твоем сне? — Софи кивнула. — А что случилось потом?  
Она снова замолчала и зарылась в его свитер. Температура в комнате опустилась на несколько градусов. Изо рта пошел пар.

— Ничего, — пробормотала Софи. — Только лед.

Лен не поверил ей. Но как заставить дочь рассказать правду?

— Знаешь, когда я был ребенком, мне часто снились кошмары, — вдруг сказал он. Он помнил некоторые, самые худшие. — Если я расскажу тебе о своем, ты расскажешь мне о своем? — спросил он. Последовала короткая пауза, прежде чем Софи кивнула. Лен заставил себя втянуть воздух, вспоминая один из своих повторяющихся кошмаров. Они не снились ему больше двадцати лет, и сейчас он чувствовал себя глупо, рассказывая о них. Лен смотрел прямо в телевизор, избегая взглядов сестры.

— Мне приснился сон, в котором я нашел бездомную собаку и забрал ее домой. Я был немного старше тебя, мне было лет восемь-десять. — Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Лизы и хотел закрыть рот и ничего не говорить. Пришлось буквально заставлять себя продолжать. — Но через некоторое время собака стала агрессивной. Напал на нас с Лизой, и я ничего не мог сделать. Нам было очень и очень больно. И Лизу у меня забрали, — подытожил он как можно быстрее, чтобы не выдавать никаких жутких подробностей. Лен рассказал ей о сне… но не сказал, что собака на самом деле была Льюисом, просто сознание так причудливо отобразило его. Он хотел быть честным с Софи, чтобы она могла ему доверять, но она была слишком маленькой, чтобы понять ужас, какой внушал Льюис Снарт. — Это очень долго пугало меня. У меня была такая мысль, что я сделаю что-то не так, то потеряю того, кого люблю. Но это нормально — бояться кошмара. Мы все иногда боимся. Даже я.

— Главное, чтобы ты не держала все это в себе, — продолжал он, легонько пощекотав Софи, заставив ее тихо рассмеяться и подпрыгнуть. — Если ты поделишься своими чувствами, то, возможно, почувствуешь себя немного лучше.

Софи молчала какое-то время, так долго, что Лен решил, что она уснула. Но потом Софи подняла голову и посмотрела на него: ее глаза блестели, нос потек, она то и дела вытирала его рукавом. Потом она повернулась к Лизе.

— А тебя есть кошмары, тетя Лиза? — спросила Софи немного четче, чем раньше.

— Да, иногда бывают, — ответила Лиза. Софи выжидательно смотрела на нее. — Хочешь услышать про мои кошмары? — Софи кивнула. — Ну, Ленни, эта девочка та еще хитрюга! — сказала Лиза, качая головой. Но затем она быстро перешла к описанию сна, который однажды ей приснился: ее лучшая подруга оказалась вампиром. Лиза умела рассказывать лучше, чем Лен. История захватила Софи, она едва дышала от нетерпения. Когда Лиза закончила, Лен заметил, что в комнате не так холодно, как было несколько минут назад.

— Твоя очередь, — подсказал Лен. Софи уставилась на свои колени.

— Мне приснилось, что я ранила маму льдом, и поэтому она ушла, — медленно проговорила Софи. Лен вздохнул. Стоило ожидать чего-то подобного.

— Все так? — спросил Лен. — Ты думаешь, что мама умерла из-за твоих способностей? — он говорил спокойно, несмотря на переполнявшие эмоции. Он не хотел, чтобы Софи почувствовала злобу или печаль и неверно истолковала бы их как направленные на нее, а не на ситуацию. Тем более ему не хотелось, чтобы Софи думала, что не может рассказать Лену о таких вещах.

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказала Софи, и Лен крепко обнял ее.

— Нет. Твоя мама умерла, потому что была больна. Она не хотела покидать тебя, и если бы она была здесь сейчас, то была бы в восторге от твоих способностей, а не напугана. Твоя мама любила тебя больше всего на свете. И тоже тебя люблю. Ты мне веришь? — Софи медленно кивнула, уткнувшись ему в грудь. — Вот и хорошо.

До конца фильма они сидели молча. Когда дошло до сцены, где Анна чуть не погибла, защищая Эльзу, Лен поморщился, но постарался не показывать своего напряжения, чтобы не волновать Софи. Он осторожно посмотрел на дочь, но она не выглядела расстроенной этой сценой, да и в комнате все еще было тепло.

После того как «Холодное сердце» закончился, Лен, Лиза и Софи поднялись наверх, чтобы собрать вещи. Комната к тому времени уже разморозилась, как и коридор. Лен спрашивал дочь, хочет ли она оставить какие-то вещи, а что нужно забрать. Неудивительно, что Софи хотела забрать почти все. Но у Лена в дома было достаточно места, так что он не возражал. Это давало Софи возможность выбрать, что было очень важно. Он хотел, чтобы дочь чувствовала себя увереннее, несмотря на то, что случилось за последнее время.

Закончили они довольно быстро, и Лен решил, что остальное заберет потом. Сейчас он просто не справится со всеми вещами. Лиза убрала всю скоропортящуюся еду, а Лен стал укладывать коробки на заднее сиденье машины. Лиза поедет на велосипеде, так что места хватит всем.

Лен удивился, что Софи не заплакала, когда он отнес ее к машине и запер дверь дома. Она снова молчала, но он подумал, что лучше тишина, чем плач. Было поздно, поэтому Лен сказал Софи, что они могут заказать еду на вынос, и всю дорогу он пытался разговорить ее, расспрашивая, какая у нее любимая еда. Вразумительного ответа он не получил, только то, что она хочет картошку фри. Но с этим работать было можно.

Когда он подъехал к дому, уже стемнело. Лиза опередила их и уже ждала снаружи, готовая забрать Софи и отнести в дом, пока Лен будет разбирать коробки. После этого он пошел на кухню и взял домашний телефон, чтобы заказать ему. Именно тогда он обратил внимание на то, что вчерашняя еда и открытая бутылка вина все еще стояли на столе. В последний раз он был на кухне на свидании с Барри. Один из стульев был отодвинут в сторону — единственное свидетельство того, как близко они с Барри подошли к тому, чтобы заняться сексом всего две ночи назад.

Лен подумал о Барри. О том, как Барри сводил его с ума. Как колотилось сердце, когда они касались друг друга. Он думал о его нежной коже, об изгибе шеи, о том, как член Барри прижался к ноге Лена. Он вспомнил о сообщении, на которое так и не ответил.

Но потом Лен подумал о Софи.

Сейчас, когда его дочь так страдала, у Лена не было времени разбираться со своими любовными драмами.

Лен взял телефон и заказал пиццу. Потом он поправил стул, выбросил вчерашнюю курицу в мусорное ведро и вылили вино в раковину.

***

Прошло несколько дней, с Софи все было хорошо. Она обустроилась в доме Лена, но ее кошмары продолжались, и каждый раз, когда Софи просыпалась, ее комната была покрыта льдом. Лен все время ходил в ботинках, боясь обморожения в случае, если придется успокаивать дочь. Не то чтобы утешение Софи приносило пользу…. после приступа ее нельзя было просто уговорить успокоиться, Лен просто ждал, пока она выплакается.

Кроме того, Софи все еще излучала низкоуровневое холодное поле, иногда оно вспыхивало, в зависимости от ее настроения, но не исчезало. Лен подумывал купить термометр, чтобы узнать, когда Софи становится лучше или хуже, но опасался, что это слишком грубый шаг, поэтому решила пока что воздержаться от покупки.

Еще одна вещь, что осталась неизменной: ситуация Лена и Барри. Лен так и не ответил на сообщение, и на те, что получил позднее, тоже. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Барри позабыл о нем. Лен действительно влюбился, но сейчас все было слишком сложно. Он все еще не знал, как относиться к месту работы Барри, потому что у него просто не было времени обдумать это как следует. Софи была важнее, Лен был обязан уделять ей все свое внимание. И если в итоге Барри это надоест, и он решит все закончить… что ж, так тому и быть, Лен справится.

Он был занят поиском информации о металюдях, хотя источников было мало; Лен таращился в экран ноутбука, пока глаза не стало резать, затем встал и налил себе воды, хотя хотел чего-то покрепче. Стоя у раковины, он выглянул из окна, глядя, как Лиза и Софи играют в саду за домом. Его сестра продолжала помогать ему все эти дни, но Лен знал, что не может полагаться на нее вечно. Лизе скоро пора будет возвращаться к своей жизни. Им нужно было придумать, что делать со всем этим дальше, но до сих пор не было никаких хороших идей.

Как бы то ни было, Лен и Лиза позаботились о том, что Софи не оставалась одна. Они присматривали за ней по очереди, на всякий случай. Хотя Лен считал, что Софи не так уж плохо справлялась со своими способностями. Время от времени у нее случались небольшие вспышки гнева, но по большей части она просто излучала низкоуровневый холод. По крайней мере, она казалась невосприимчиво к нему, даже если Лен и Лиза таковыми не были. Хорошо, что на улице было холодно, они могли спокойно носить теплую одежду.

Слова Софи все еще звучали у Лена в голове.

_«А если я раню кого-нибудь?»._

Одна только мысль об этом вызывала у Лена тошноту. Он ненавидел, что его дочь была вынуждена так быстро вырасти, и ей пришлось беспокоиться, не причинит ли она боль другим людям. Это заставило Лена понять, что у Софи никогда не будет нормальной жизни.

Но он не хотел так думать, потому что сразу начинал сомневаться в обещании, данном Энди. Он вспоминал про криопушку, к которой не прикасался уже несколько месяцев.

Глядя на дочь, качающуюся на качелях, Лен заметил, что в углу окна образуются кристаллики льда. Софи выглядела счастливой, словно Лиза помогла ей отвлечься от переживаний. Но внешность бывает обманчива. Глядя, как изморозь ползет по стеклу, Лен понимал, что Софи просто изображает радость. И это будто ударило его в живот.

Лен пообещал дать Софи лучшую жизнь и поэтому пытался приложить все усилия. Но этого они ожидать не могли. Софи была пятилетним мета, только что потерявшим мать и не обладающим контролем над своими силами… они никогда не будет нормальной. Так почему Лен все еще пытался вернуть все в обычное русло?

Позже Лен обвинит во всем недосып. Он быстро взял со стола мобильный и набрал номер, который знал наизусть. Гудки шли и шли, и когда Лен уже собирался отключиться, ему ответили ворчанием и недовольным бормотанием:

— Чего надо?

— Привет, Мик. Нам нужно поговорить.


	8. Chapter 8

Лен нервно барабанил пальцами по стойке в ожидании Мика. Обычно он был довольно пунктуален, но не сегодня, скорее всего, он намеренно испытывал терпение Снарта. Лен полагал, что заслужил это, так как они так и не разобрались друг с другом после неудачного ограбления почти два года назад. Тот факт, что Мик согласился встретиться, да и вообще, что он ответил на звонок, было для Лена сюрпризом.

Он заказал им обоим виски со льдом, но к моменту появления Мика уже выпил свой. Мик пихнул ногой стул и бесцеремонно плюхнулся на сиденье.

— У тебя пять минут, — буркнул он, отпивая из своего стакана и не глядя при этом на Снарта.

—_ У меня есть дочь._

На секунду Мик замер. Он медленно опустил стакан на стойку и уставился на Лена.

— Какая идиотка решила родить от тебя ребенка? — со смешком спросил он. Большинство людей не заметили бы этого смеха за общей суровостью Мика, но Лен заметил. Он ведь знал его почти всю жизнь.

— Андреа Мендоза, — сказал Лен. Мик поджал губы.

— Энди… когда это было? Семь лет назад?

— Шесть.

— Так ты все время знал? — Лен покачал головой. — А почему она сказала только сейчас?

— У нее не было выбора, — признался Лен, махнув рукой бармену, чтобы заказать еще выпивки. — Она умерла на этой неделе. Рак.

— Отстой, — пробормотал Мик. Он всегда был скуп на слова, не потому, что был не очень умным… просто не видел смысла в пустом трепе. Он был прямолинейным. Вот и высказал мнение одним словом. Это всегда восхищало Снарта, хотя иногда из-за этого они попадали в неприятности. Но Мик всегда мог справиться с собой как никто.

Принесли напитки, Мик залпом выпил и заказал еще. 

— Что за ребенок-то?

Лен помолчал, не зная, как правильно объяснить и стоит ли вообще. Мик был проблемным. Да и сам Лен тоже.

— Все _сложно_, да? — спросил Мик, ошибочно приняв его молчание за ответ. — Наверное, удивляться не стоит. Понятно же, чья у нее кровь.

Лен рассмеялся. Правда, Снарты были известны своим упрямством. Хотя, по большей части, Софи каким-то чудом обошли эти фамильные черты. В ней было гораздо больше от Андреа, чем от Лена, чему он был безумно рад.

— Зачем ты меня позвал? — наконец спросил Мик. — Не для того ведь, чтобы показать детские фотки.

Лен проигнорировал насмешку и сосредоточился на вопросе.

_Почему он позвонил Мику? Почему Лен оставил Софи с Лизой, чтобы с ним встретиться? _Мик ничем не мог помочь. Он не эксперт по металюдям и уж тем более по детям.  
Но в прошлом Мик всегда помогал ему. Он был хорошим другом, и Лен скучал по нему… но не настолько, чтобы признаться вслух.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он. Мик выглядел откровенно шокированным ответом.

— Леонард Снарт сделал ход без плана? Отцовство тебя изменило.

— Может, и так. Лен допил остатки виски и задумчиво пожевал губы. Потом осторожно посмотрел в зеркало за стойкой, проверяя, не подслушивает ли кто.

— Слышал про металюдей?

— Про _уродов _со способностями?

Ле кивнул, хотя выбор слова задел его.

— Софи… моя дочь — одна из них.

— А что она может?

— Криокинез, манипуляции со льдом, называй как хочешь, — ответил Лен, пренебрежительно махнув рукой.

— Ты поэтому так дерьмово выглядишь? — спросил Мик, и Лен впился в него взглядом. — Не высыпаешься?

— Как уснуть, когда у тебя рядом лежит убитая горем пятилетняя дочь-мета, которая замораживает все, к чему прикасается, и ей снова и снова снится кошмар, в котором она убивает свою мать? — выпалил Лен правду прежде, чем понял, что говорит.

— Похоже, тебе надо выпустить пар, — заметил Мик после длинной паузы.  
— Может, и так.

***

Лен познакомил Мика с Софи на следующий день после встречи в баре. Поначалу Софи, разумеется, немного побаивалась Мика. Он же был жутким грубияном. Но для таких несчастных детей, как Софи, он всегда мог найти мягкое местечко в своем сердце. Именно поэтому он помогал юному Лену, когда они познакомились в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Вот почему они остались друзьями, вот, почему он помогал Лизе, когда они освободились. И именно поэтому он так легко простил Лена.

Лен не собирался использовать свою дочь как буфер для перемирия, он действительно полагал, что уйдет со встречи с синяком под глазом и побитыми ребрами, но нет, Мик поступил иначе.

Лиза была счастлива, что они помирились, в том числе, и потому, что это сняло напряжение и с нее самой. Она поставила все дела на паузу, чтобы быть рядом с Софи, Лен это ценил, но знал, что несправедливо просить у сестры так много. Несколько дней назад он сказал ей об этом, но в ответ получил только сердитый взгляд, поэтому решил больше не поднимать эту тему. Как и Лен, Лиза бы жесткой в том, что касалось людей, которых она любила. Может, это было одной из черт Снартов? Лен был бы вовсе не против, чтобы Софи унаследовала и ее тоже.

Лен рассказал Мику об обещании, данном Энди, о том, что он постарается жить нормальной жизнью. Мик счел это бессмысленной затеей, учитывая, как все изменилось после смерти Энди. И Лен не мог с этим не согласиться. И даже не знал, стоит ли спорить.

Лен был преступником с тех пор, как себя помнил. Это было его частью… много лет. Лен просто не знал, как быть кем-то еще. Вот только теперь он стал отцом. Мик был прав: это изменило его самого. Конечно. Всю свою жизнь он только и делал, что пытался быть крутым, первым номером. Даже Лиза была лишь побочкой — да, Лен любил сестру и был готов ради нее на все. Но он не остался, чтобы защитить ее от Льюиса, когда она была ребенком. Он покинул дом, как только смог. Конечно, в итоге он все равно за ней вернулся, но было уже слишком поздно. Лиза простила его, ведь тогда Лен и сам был ребенком, это случилось двадцать четыре года назад. Но себя Лен так и не простил. Он поставил на первое место себя, потому что делал так всегда. Всегда. До текущего момента.

Мик ушел, сказав: «подумай как следует». Лен решил последовать его совету. Думал о выбросе адреналина после ограбления. О том, каким сильным и крутым чувствует себя после удачной сделки. Он жаждал этого. Но теперь он думал и о Софи. Что с ней будет, если он окажется в тюрьме. Эта мысль довольно быстро отрезвила. Он мог оставить Лизу, но не мог, не хотел оставлять свою дочь.

Вскоре Лиза ушла, Лен уложил Софи спать. После первой ночи он больше не оставался в ее комнате не ночь, было слишком опасно, кошмары продолжали мучить ее. Лену было невыносимо оставлять ее одну, но иного выхода не было.

Он спустился вниз, привел себя в порядок, а затем включил ноутбук. Со дня смерти Энди прошла почти неделя, но приготовления к похоронам еще не закончились. Он проверил почту, открыл контрольный список и с удивлением обнаружил, что остались только цветы и дата. Дата была самой трудной частью. Они с Энди обсуждали, что делать после ее смерти, она решила, что будет лучше, если Софи придет на похороны. Но Лен беспокоился, вдруг Софи потеряет контроль над силами вне дома? А если ее кто-то увидит? Если она ранит кого-то? Но на сколько можно откладывать похороны? Учитывая то, что никаких гарантий, что Софи научится контролировать свои силы в ближайшее время, нет…

Лен погряз в мучительных размышлениях, когда раздался тихий стук в дверь. Он нахмурился и бросил взгляд на часы — почти десять вечера. Кто может прийти в такое время?

С опаской отложив ноутбук, он направился к двери. Через большое витражное окно он увидел какого-то парня, приблизился… и понял, кто это. Со вздохом Лен открыл дверь и увидел Барри с тарелкой в руках.

— Привет, — сказал Барри, мягко улыбаясь. Сказать, что Лен удивился, было бы преуменьшением. На прошлой неделе Барри прислал ему несколько сообщений, но Лен ни на одно так и не ответил. Казалось, что Барри просто не выдержал его молчания. Пожалуй, Лен мог сказать, что благодарен за визит, Барри ему нравился. Но вся эта ситуация и так была чрезмерно сложной, даже без его участия К тому же, Лен не был уверен, стоит ли ему доверять.

— Барри. — Лен кивнул.

— Прости, я просто проходил мимо, увидел, что горит свет, так что решил занести это, — сказал он, показывая на миску в руках. — Я бы сначала позвонил, но… — Барри неловко умолк. Он не позвонил, потому как думал, что Лен не ответит.

— Я был занят, — сказал Лен в качестве оправдания. Это было правдой, но он знал, что это никак не может нормально объяснить игнорирование сообщений Барри.

— Да, конечно, я понимаю! Я просто… не знаю… я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда рядом, если нужно. — Барри слегка поморщился. — Да, мы только познакомились! Но ты мне нравишься, Лен, и… — он взмахнул рукой, понимая, что слова закончились. — Мы можем поговорить в доме? — в итоге спросил он. Лен задумался и чуть было не отошел в сторону, но…

— Сейчас не самое лучший момент, — сказал он.

— Ладно… извини… я просто… — Барри протянул Лену тарелку. — Запеканка из сосисок. Семейный рецепт.

Лен посмотрел на еду. Пахло хорошо, но Софи, как и большинство детей в ее возрасте, была чрезмерно разборчива в еде. Он снова посмотрел на Барри, который выглядел чертовски удрученным и попятился. Его рот слегка приоткрылся, будто он не мог найти нужных слов, чтобы попрощаться.

— Барри… — Лен поймал себя на том, что говорит прежде, чем Барри успел начать. Барри замер, и Лен внезапно понял, что не знает, что хочет сказать. Барри стоит перестать писать и двигаться дальше? Или что Лен надеется, что они во всем разберутся, просто ему нужно немного времени? Нет, он не знал совершенно ничего. Но прежде чем он успел принять решение, в коридоре с треском погас свет — единственное предупреждение, которое получил Лен, прежде чем Софи закричала.

Лен тут же забыл обо всем, тарелка выскользнула из рук, и он кинулся наверх. Он слышал, что Барри несется за ним, но с этой проблемой придется разбираться позже.

Чем выше они поднимались, тем холоднее становилось. Еще до того, как открыть дверь в комнату дочери, Лен знал, к чему готовиться. Он вбежал в комнату дочери, даже не задержавшись в коридоре, покрытом льдом. Однако от яркого сияния ее глаз у Лена подкосились ноги. В комнате было темно, единственным источником света была луна, пробивающаяся сквозь занавески, но глаза Софи горели тревожным синим светом, от вида которого у Лена заколотилось сердце. Он вспомнил, как ее глаза сияли во время первой вспышки, когда он сказал, что Энди больше не вернется домой. Но это было утром, с тех пор Лен не видел, чтобы они так светились.

В темноте сияние казалось зловещим и пугающим. Но потрясение Лена длилось лишь секунду, прежде чем он обнял Софи.

Она была холоднее, чем когда-либо. Ее прикосновения обжигали его кожу даже через толстое одеяло и джемпер. Но Лен лишь сильнее стиснул зубы и крепче обнял свою плачущую дочь. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь, помочь ей, но осознание своей беспомощности резало без ножа.

Лен очень остро ощущал присутствие Барри, застывшего в покрытом льдом дверном проеме. Но он был слишком занят тем, что пытался успокоить дочь, которая громко рыдала, уткнувшись ему в свитер, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

Только когда Барри начал медленно приближаться, Лен посмотрел в его сторону, собираясь сказать, чтобы он убрался отсюда, но… Барри выглядел таким спокойным. Лен помнил, как сам испугался, увидев силу Софи, помнил ужас в глазах Лизы… но Барри это даже не смутило.

Он присел рядом с кроватью Софи, заметно дрожа от холода, но изо всех сил старался этого не показывать.

— Привет, Софи, — прошептал Барри, привлекая ее внимание. Лен попытался пошевелить пальцами, чувствуя, что они немеют. — Помнишь меня? Барри, Хэллоуин. — Софи медленно кивнула. Она уже перестала плакать, только тяжело всхлипывала. Лену становилось все хуже, из-за льда было сложно дышать. — На что это похоже? Как будто сила пульсирует в тебе? — спросил он, и Софи снова кивнула. Но потом опять уткнулась Лену в грудь. — Эй, нет, не нужно.

Барри хотел протянуть руку и коснуться ее плеча, но передумал, прежде чем сделать это. Разумный выбор. Лен был в теплых перчатках, но пальцы будто превратились в сосульки. Он чувствовал, как в голове все начинает плыть. Ему очень хотелось лечь и закрыть глаза.

— Не прячься от нее, Софи, — продолжал Барри, и она снова посмотрела на него. — Сосредоточься на ней, почувствуй. Не нужно бояться своих способностей. Теперь они — часть тебя. Ты должна принять это. А теперь сделай глубокий вдох… — Барри втянул воздух, и Лен понял, что Софи повторяет за ним. — А я задержу дыхание вместе с тобой! — Барри сказал это смешным писклявым голосом, который заставил Софи рассмеяться, несмотря на слезы. Барри притворно покачал головой. — Ты тоже должна его задержать! — напомнил он, и Софи кивнула. Лен удивленно моргнул, понимая, что дочь стала немного теплее. — Давай сделаем это снова, хорошо? Вдох… выдох. — Софи последовала его примеру. — Вдох… выдох.

Барри продолжал следить за дыханием Софи и коротко посмотрел на Лена. Лен даже не понимал своего выражения лица, он был озадачен происходящим. Он сам так старался заставить Софи успокоиться, раз за разом неудачно, что перестал пытаться, просто ждал. Но Барри полностью разобрался в ситуации всего за несколько секунд. Барри лучше заботился о Софи, чем Лен.

Эта мысль ужалила сильнее, чем ожоги на коже.

— Твой кошмар был ненастоящим, — спокойно сказал Барри. — Ты в безопасности. Твой папа позаботится об этом.

— Обязательно, — поклялся Лен.

Никто никогда не обидит Софи. Не в его смену.

— Тебе не нужно бояться своих способностей, — повторил Барри. На этот раз он все же коснулся плеча Софи. — Прими их. Они — часть тебя. Ты сможешь их контролировать. Просто продолжай дышать. — Лен почувствовал, что Софи, уткнувшаяся ему в грудь, кивнула. Он опустил взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что сияние из ее глаз исчезло. Но дело было не только в этом. Она… оттаяла. Совсем. Впервые за эту неделю вокруг Софи не было холодного поля. Она вообще не использовала силы. Барри не просто помог ей с кошмаром, он дал Софи первое чувство контроля над метасилами.

Лен снова посмотрел на Барри, словно тот был инопланетянином: он не мог контролировать выражение лица, но это не имело значения, потому что Барри, казалось, намеренно избегал его взгляда. Через несколько секунд ледяной ковер в комнате Софи рассеялся, не растаял, а просто исчез без следа.

Барри поднялся на ноги.

— Я буду внизу, — шепотом сказал он, Лен смог только кивнуть. Оставшись с дочерью, он уложил ее обратно в постель, она быстро заснула, будто ее силы высосали всю энергию. Лен поцеловал Софи в лоб, погладил по волосам, подождал несколько минут, думая, что она проснется, но нет.

Наконец он встал и тихо вышел из комнаты, оставив дверь открытой. После первых двух кошмаров Лену надоело заменять батарейки в ночнике, поэтому он просто включил свет в коридоре. Кроме того, он завел привычку хранить предохранители по всему дому, поэтому быстро поменял вырубившийся. На первом этаже сразу загорелся свет.

Лен вдруг вспомнил про тарелку, которая наверняка разбилась. Но Барри, должно быть, прибрался, потому что в прихожей не было ни следов, ни осколков.

Сам Барри сидел за столом на кухне и ждал возвращения Лена.

Он молча вошел, пристально посмотрел на Барри, а потом взял бутылку виски и стакан.

— Будешь? — спросил он, доставая лед из морозилки.

— Нет… я в порядке, — сказал Барри. Лен долго возился со стаканом, хотя мог бы просто налить виски. Он подумал достать колу, разбавить ее водой — сделать что угодно, лишь бы оттянуть разговор с Барри. Но виски был слишком хорош для коктейлей, поэтому вскорости Лен сидел напротив Барри.

Отпив из стакана, он наконец заговорил.

— Как ты это сделал? — прямо и откровенно. Барри явно что-то недоговаривал, и Лен хотел в этом разобраться. Барри сложил руки в замок и нахмурился на мгновение.

— Я… э-э-э… член группы по металюдям в полицейском департаменте Централ Сити, — наконец сказал он, и Лен застыл, крепче сжимая стакан.

— И что ты собираешься сделать с моей дочерью? — спросил он низким ледяным голосом. Барри снова нахмурился.

— _Сделать_? — непонимающе уточнил он.

— Ты зарабатываешь на жизнь тем, что охотишься на металюдей! — протянул Лен, и Барри тут же вытаращил глаза.

— Ты чего! Конечно, нет! Мы ни на кого не охотимся. Мы полиция, и охотимся на преступников! — Барри слегка поморщился от формулировки, будто вспомнил, что Лен и есть такой преступник. — Мы не просто арестовываем металюдей. Иногда нам удается им помочь. Вот… вот почему я знал, что делать с Софи. Я видел много молодых мета, которых уговаривали подчиниться и контролировать силы, я даже сам делал это пару раз. Тут есть одна особенность.

Лен поджал губы, откинулся на спинку стула и сделал еще один глоток, чтобы выиграть время. Он хотел верить Барри, почти верил, но прекрасно понимал, что он скрывает что-то еще.

— Будь это правдой, — сказал Лен, медленно опуская стакан на стол и глядя, как капля стекает по стенке, — ты бы не выглядел так… — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Нервно.

Барри неуверенно рассмеялся, и Лен прищурился. Слишком очевидно фальшиво. Но он решил подыграть и делано улыбнулся.

— Что сказать, рядом с тобой я всегда нервничаю, — сказал Барри. Его взгляд был теплым, а улыбка слегка виноватой, и Лен… Лену нужно было о многом подумать. Он устало потер глаза.

— Это был долгий день, — сказал он, надеясь, что Барри догадается. Это сработало — Барри одарил его сочувствующей улыбкой. — Вообще-то, не день, а неделя.

— Я должен дать тебе отдохнуть, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Но… мы ведь скоро увидимся?  
Лен кивнул. Барри теперь знал слишком много, чтобы так легко слить его. Знал, кто такой Лен, его адрес, даже знал про способности Софи. Лену придется внимательно следить за ним.

Лен проводил его к выходу, дождался, пока Барри скроется из виду, а потом вернулся к стакану. Он молча сидел на кухне, размышляя. Только под утро, когда перед глазами все начало плыть, он наконец лег спать.

***

Когда Лиза шла по подъездной дорожке к дому Лена, она мысленно готовилась к тому, что на нее обрушится поток ледяного воздуха, как только она откроет входную дверь. Но этого не произошло. Лиза была приятно удивлена, обнаружив, что дома у Лена было теплее, чем на улице.

Она тупо моргала в пустоту секунд пять, прежде чем успокоиться и закрыть за собой дверь. Следуя за голосами, она отправилась искать Лена и наткнулась на Мика и Софи, играющими с кукольным домиком в ее комнате. Лиза не смогла сдержать смешок.

Мик посмотрел на нее с _«скажешь кому-то — убью»_ видом. Лиза хотела сфотографировать их, но не успела, Софи кинулась к ней обниматься. Лиза была слишком потрясена тем, что Софи снова была горячая, что тут же забыла о материале для шантажа.

— Привет, как поживаешь?

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Софи. — Дядя Мик говорит смешными голосами. — Он указала туда, где Мик сидел около домика, держа в руках двух кукол. Глаза у Софи все еще слабо сияли, но блеск исчез, когда она посмотрела на Мика. — Это смешно.

— Держу пари, так оно и есть, — кивнула Лиза. — А где папа?

— Готовит обед, — ответила Софи. Лиза взъерошила племяннице волосы и оставила ее с Миком.

Лен обнаружился на кухне, разрезал поджаренный бутерброд с сыром, после чего положил обе половинки на фиолетовую тарелку с Рапунцель. Заметив сестру, он коротко кивнул.

— Софи больше не холодная, — сразу же сказала Лиза.

— Не знаю, надолго ли это, — пожал плечами Лен. Лиза закатила глаза: это было так похоже на Ленни, во всем искать негатив, а не наслаждаться настоящим.

— Что случилось?

Лен бросил взгляд на сестру, а затем снова уставился на тарелку. Плохо получалось привести в порядок свои мысли. Лиза терпеливо ждала, но Лен заговорить не успел — в дверь постучали. Лен быстро улыбнулся сестре, проходя мимо. Лиза взяла тарелку, собираясь отнести племяннице обед, но когда она вышла в прихожую, то увидела парня у входной двери.

Он был высок и довольно юн, с копной каштановых волос и широкой улыбкой. Одет в вязаную безрукавку и выглядел как помощник учителя в школе. Он был слишком спокойным, находясь рядом с Леном, чтобы быть кем-то еще, кроме его бойфренда.  
Сгорая от любопытства, Лиза сделала шаг назад и прислушалась.

— Привет, — сказал парень. — Я принес еще одну запеканку. В металлической миске. Вчера было больно убираться, я порезался раз десять.

— Барри… — начал Лен, подтверждая теорию Лизы о том, что это был его бойфренд. Но Барри перебил его.

— Слушай, я знаю, ты через многое прошел за последнее время. Но ты не один. Я могу помочь. Я хочу помочь. — Он говорил серьезно, и Лиза улыбнулась про себя. Ленни действительно нужен тот, кто будет присматривать за ним.

— Я ценю все то, что ты сделал вчера вечером, — снова начал Лен. — Но Софи сейчас легко поддается эмоциям… я думаю, чем меньше людей вокруг, тем лучше. — Лизе захотелось треснуть себя по лбу. Лен всегда отталкивал людей, и Барри, кажется, не был исключением. Да уж, им с братом предстоит серьезный разговор.

— Да. Конечно. Больше ничего не говори, — удрученно сказал Барри. — Просто позвони, если понадобится помощь. В любое время.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — сказал Лен. Услышав, как закрылась дверь, Лиза выскользнула из своего укрытия. Лен держал в руках металлическую миску и смотрел на нее так, будто не мог понять, что это.

— И зачем ты это сделал? — максимально неодобрительно осведомилась Лиза. — Он такой симпатичный!

— Потому что… — медленно произнес Лен, глядя на нее пустыми глазами. — Я думаю, что он и есть тот самый Флэш.


	9. Chapter 9

У Циско был не очень хороший день. Да и месяц тоже. Он чувствовал себя… не в своей тарелке с тех пор, как Данте отпраздновал свой день рождения, хотя Циско не мог точно определить, что именно изменилось. Все началось со сна. Нет, не со сна, а с кошмара. В котором доктор Уэллс оказался Желтым спидстером.

Циско не знал, что вызвало этот кошмар. Это ведь мог быть просто сон… не каждый сон что-то значит, верно? Но что бы ни говорил себе Циско, воспоминания его никак не оставляли в покое. А иногда, находясь в тумане после пробуждения, он мог поклясться, что сон был реальным. Даже чувствовал признак боли в груди, где рука Уэллса сжимала его сердце.

Это был всего лишь сон. Это должен быть сон! Но по мере того, как шли дни, кошмар не исчезал, и Циско чувствовал себя неуютно рядом со своим наставником. Это превращалось в проблему.

Например сейчас Уэллс сидел в другой стороне кортекса и дружески беседовал с Кейтлин о проекте, над которым она работала. У Циско мурашки побежали по спине, поэтому он погрузился в работу, чтобы не думать об этом. Потому что даже не знал, в чем проблема! Это мало было похоже на простой кошмар. Но ему все равно придется ждать, пока оно исчезнет.

Циско надел наушники и начал слушать полицейскую волну, пока Барри носился по улицам. Его не было всего полчаса, но с помощью Циско он уже остановил ограбление и потушил пожар на складе.

Он услышал про инцидент в центре города, который подозрительно напоминал активность мета.

— Эй, Барри, — сказал Циско в микрофон. — Сообщения о какой-то фигне на второй улице.

— Уточнений не будет? — рассмеялся Барри. — Фигня может означать что угодно.

— Что-то про лед… не знаю, чувак. Ничего не ясно, — признался он. Обычно ему нравилось давать Барри больше дополнительной информации, но на этот раз отчеты были путаными. Циско посмотрел на красную точку на экране, которая показывала, что Барри остановился, хотя до второй улицы было еще далеко. Он уже хотел спросить, в чем дело, но тут точка резко двинулась, поэтому он счел это сбоем в системе… или Барри остановился, чтобы помочь старушке перейти дорогу или снять кошку с дерева, какие у него там еще геройские дела. Да, это было вполне правдоподобно.

Барри наконец прибыл на место, и Циско откинулся на спинку стула, ожидая новостей. Но прежде чем Барри успел что-то сказать, он услышал чей-то другой голос. Знакомый, но Циско не мог так сразу понять, кому он принадлежал.

— Рад тебя видеть, Флэш. Я уже начал думать, что ты не прибежишь…

— Это еще кто? — спросил Циско.

— Капитан Холод… — сказал Барри, и он тут же напрягся. — И у него заложник.

***

Когда Циско сказал, что инцидент связан со льдом, Барри первым делом подумал о Софи. Что если она на людях потеряла контроль над своими силами? Барри видел, как это выглядело в ту ночь. Он мог только догадываться, насколько опасными могут быть ее способности. А если она ранит кого-то? Или навредит себе? А если навредит Лену?

Барри вдруг понял, что замедлился, решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы успокоиться и снова побежать. Когда он оказался на второй улице, чувствуя, что сердце бьется где-то в горле, то увидел, что повсюду был лед, но людей видно не было. Он оглянулся, прислушиваясь, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то признаки маленькой испуганной девочки, но без толку. Пока не раздался знакомый голос.

— Рад тебя видеть, Флэш! — крикнул мужчина позади него, и Барри напрягся, понимая, что Софи — не единственная в семье Снартов, кто мог устроить такое. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, когда он повернулся к Лену, маскируя лицо вибрацией. — Я уже начал думать, что ты не прибежишь.

— Это еще кто? — спросил Циско в динамик. На мгновение Барри засомневался, стоит ли говорить. Слова застряли в горле при виде этой сцены. Но если он не ответит, команда начнет волноваться.

— Капитан Холод, — наконец прошептал Барри, чувствуя, как онемел язык. — И у него заложник.

Усмешка Лена заставила его дернуться. Она была холодной, ничем не похожей на теплые улыбки, что Барри видел совсем недавно. На Лене была парка, очки болтались на шее. Но хуже всего то, что криопушка была направлена прямо на светловолосую девушку, которая всхлипывала, боясь за свою жизнь.

— Все будет хорошо, — успокоил ее Барри, изменив голос, чтобы Лен его не узнал… но еще и потому, что боялся — голос подводил, звуча неуверенно. — Все будет хорошо. — На этот раз фраза была адресована самому себе. Все… будет нормально. Он справится. Лен еще ничего не сказал, продолжал ухмыляться… от этого Барри было физически больно.

— Значит, ты снова решил стать преступником, Снарт? — спросил Барри, глубоко вздыхая, чтобы придать себе сил. Лен театрально пожал плечами, продолжая держать блондинку на мушке.

— А кто сказал, что я передумывал? — огрызнулся он в ответ.

Барри напрягся еще больше. Неужели это правда? Лен фактически признался, что решил завязать с криминалом ради Софи. Это все было ложью?

Барри покачал головой и шагнул ближе.

— Не верю я в это. — Лен перестал воровать. То, что он устроил сейчас, определенно значило что-то другое.

— Осторожнее, Флэш! — поддразнил Лен, прижимая криопушку прямо к спине испуганной девушки. — Еще один шаг… и она об этом пожалеет.

Барри замер. Все указывало на то, что Лен был не более чем плохим парнем, злодеем. Но что-то в голове Барри подсказывало, что это не так. В этой ситуации было нечто большее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Барри, потому что Лен не выглядел так, будто собирался бежать. Казалось, его вообще не волновало, что Флэш здесь. Он был совершенно спокойным, потому что все шло по плану. А лед… Барри видел, что он покрывает все вокруг. В этой сцене не было никакой закономерности, никакой очевидной причины, по которой Лен стал бы так аккуратно стрелять в фонарный столб, чтобы так ровно покрыть его несколькими дюймами льда, если только…

Вот оно! Иного и быть не могло. Лен хотел заманить сюда Барри.

— Я вор, Флэш, — протянул Снарт. — Именно этим я и занимаюсь. И со зрителями это гораздо веселее.

Барри снова покачал головой. Невозможно было в это поверить.

— Прекрасно! — внезапно воскликнул Лен, наклонив голову и подняв свободную руку вверх, назидательно указывая пальцем куда-то в небо. — Считай, ты это из меня вытянул. — Он сжал кулак и снова посмотрел на Барри. — У тебя и твоей команды, там, в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс моя подруга — Шона Баэз. Хочу знать, где она. Что ты делаешь со всеми этими мета, которые внезапно исчезают после стычек с тобой? — фраза звучала так обвинительно, что Барри растерялся.

— Пик-а-бу, — раздался в ухе Барри голос Циско. Он вообще забыл о том, что их слушают.

— Я ее не отпущу, — медленно проговорил Барри.

— Ну, тогда я не отпущу эту заложницу, — ответил Лен, заставляя Барри снова перевести взгляд на плачущую блондинку.

— Это странно, — сказал Циско. — Не могу найти никакой связи между Пик-а-бу и Холодом.

— Я соглашусь на часть информации, Флэш, — протянул Лен. — Дай мне что-то, с чем можно работать. Или за твоею несговорчивость заплатит эта девушка. — Он закончил тем, что ткнул в ее спину криопушкой, подчеркивая свои слова.

— У нас есть… тюрьма для них, — медленно проговорил Барри, глядя Лена прямо в глаза и делая осторожный шаг вперед.

— Барри, осторожнее, — предупредил по рации Циско. — Нельзя ничего давать Холоду, кто знает, зачем ему эта информация. — Барри проигнорировал его. Он знал Лена лучше Циско, по крайней мере, надеялся на это.

— Я так и думал, — огрызнулся Лен. — Держать их в заключении без суда… не очень-то по-геройски с твой стороны.

Барри это немного задело. Лен был прав. Первоначальная идея состояла в том, чтобы перевоспитывать мета. Но они были слишком заняты, чтобы уделить этому время.

— Почему ты так интересуешься мета? — спросил вдруг Барри. У него в голове будто что-то встало на свои места, нашлась недостающая часть головоломки.

— Я же сказал тебе, Флэш, — произнес Лен, немного выпрямляясь и пристально глядя Барри прямо в глаза.

Бинго!

— Полиция приедет ровно через минуту. Продержись еще немного, и мы его схватим! — сказал Циско, и от этих слов у Барри волосы на руках встали дыбом. Он не хотел «хватать» Лена. — Скорая тоже скоро будет.

— Да, Баэз — твой друг, — повторил Барри. — Вот только… в ее личном деле нет ни одного упоминания о тебе. И в твоем тоже. — Он сделал еще один шаг вперед. Лен перестал улыбаться. — Какова настоящая причина?

Лен был готов броситься бежать, но Барри медленно продолжал сокращать расстояние между ними. Но пушка в руках Лена гудеть перестала, и Барри наконец смог выдохнуть.

— Думай быстрее, — внезапно сказал Лен, не дав Барри потерять бдительность, и толкнул к нему заложницу. Он успел подхватить ее и усадил на скамейку. За это время Лен успел исчезнуть.

— С вами все хорошо? — спросил он девушку. Дождавшись, пока она кивнет, Барри сорвался с места и бросился за Леном. Скоро здесь будет полиция, так что с заложницей все будет в порядке.

Лена он догнал сразу, чему немало удивился — он думал, что Снарт воспользуется моментом и скроется. Может, он думал, что Барри за ним не побежит.

Снарт неторопливо шел по переулку, и Барри успел схватить его и прижать к стене дома прежде, чем он успел вытащить криопушку. Рукой он держал локоть Снарта, ограничивая его движения.

— Тебе разве заложницу утешать не надо? — фыркнул Лен.

— Прекращай нести чушь. Тебе нужна моя помощь.

Лен стиснул зубы, но даже не попытался добраться до пушки. С такого близкого расстояния Барри мог видеть глаза Лена за стеклами темных очков. Они были… грустными. — Или ты знаешь того, кому она нужна, — продолжил он, убеждая Лена рассказать правду. Барри ничем не поможет ему, будучи Флэшем, если не будет знать, в чем дело.

— Моей дочери, — наконец сдался Лен. Циско в ухе Барри хранил молчание. — Она не может контролировать свои силы.

Голос Снарта больше не был резким, привычным для Капитана Холода, но и теплым тоже. Он напоминал оголенный провод, бьющий током. Как будто слова причиняли Лену физическую боль.

Барри кивнул и отпустил Снарта.

— Ты правильно сделал, что пришел ко мне, — сказал он, стараясь успокоить своего парня. Черт, Лен ведь все еще его парень? Барри надеялся, что так оно и есть, хотя после событий прошедшей недели он сомневался, что это сейчас имеет значение.

— Да, но я все еще в этом не уверен, — пробормотал Лен, одергивая парку. Барри услышал приближающиеся сирены и понял, что пора принимать решение: сдать Снарта полиции за порчу имущества и захват заложника или утащить его в лабораторию.

Выбор оказался на удивление прост.

— Я помогу, — пообещал Барри. Он не подведет ни Лена, ни Софи.

— Барри! — позвал его Циско. — Ты считаешь, что это хорошая идея? Это же Капитан Холод. Откуда мы можем знать, что у него есть дочь? А вдруг он врет?

Барри оставил без ответа предупреждение Циско. Это было легко сделать, ведь он знал правду.

— Держись крепче, — предупредил Барри Лена, подходя ближе.

Лен на секунду смутился, но Барри больше не стал ждать, схватил его и перенес в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Он остановился в коридоре за пределами кортекса, сбросив сверхскорость. Лен отшатнулся, смешно разинув рот. Вообще, за этим было забавно наблюдать. Он довольно быстро пришел в себя и сориентировался.

— Так вот, на что это похоже, — пробормотал он, обращаясь то ли к самому себе, то ли к Барри. — Мы в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс? — Барри кивнул. Не было смысла тащить Лена куда-то еще, ведь он знал о связи Флэша и лаборатории, встречался с Циско и Кейтлин.

— Пойдем, — мягко позвал он, жестом приглашая Лена следовать за ним в кортекс. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Это была плохая идея? Может, стоило посовещаться с остальными, прежде чем приводить сюда Лена? Барри не верил, что Снарт замышляет что-то недоброе, но команда имела право на мнение.

Кейтлин, Циско и Уэллс уже ждали из. Да. Определенно стоило сначала все обсудить. Но поворачивать назад было слишком поздно… Лен мельком взглянул на них, войдя в кортекс, и продолжил изучать кортекс.

— Думаю, именно здесь и происходит волшебство, — протянул он. Его привычные ледяные стены снова вернулись. Затем он снова посмотрел на команду Флэша. — Циско, Кейтлин, — поприветствовал он, заставив команду напрячься. — Как я рад вас снова видеть.

— Откуда ты знаешь их имена? — сердито спросил Уэллс, поворачиваясь к Снарту. Лен лишь пожал плечами и улыбнулся, не имея ни малейшего представления, кто и насколько опасный находится перед ним. Барри отмахнулся от этой мысли: у него не было никаких доказательств, что Уэллс затеял что-то нехорошее.

— То, что я вышел из игры, вовсе не означает, что я не занимался исследованиями. Я думал, что это… — Лен сделал паузу и драматично пожал плечами, — однажды пригодится. И, поверьте мне, лица я не забываю. — Последнюю фразу он адресовал Барри. На мгновение тот забеспокоился, подумав, что Лен узнал его. Но ведь этого не может быть, так ведь? Барри скрывал лицо и изменил голос. И вообще, Лен наверняка сказал бы что-то, если бы узнал его.

Лен снова принялся разглядывать комнату. Его взгляд упал на шкаф, где обычно хранился костюм Флэша.

— Чувак… почему ты скрываешь лицо? — спросил Циско у Барри, эффектно нарушив молчание. Барри замер, испуганно распахнул глаза, пытаясь придумать нормальное оправдание. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то мог это заметить.

— Э-э-э… просто так. Я просто… — Барри не знал, что сказать. Лен ведь никогда не встречался с Барри Алленом и не мог узнать его под маской.

— Может, перестанешь уже? — протянул Лен, глядя прямо на Барри. — У меня от твоего гудения мигрень начинается.

Барри посмотрел на Циско и Кейтлин, они оба согласно кивнули, и поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как перестать вибрировать. Он тут же отвернулся и прислонился к столу, стараясь не показывать Лену свое лицо.

— Твоя дочь, — наконец сказала Кейтлин. — Как ее зовут?

— Софи.

— Софи Снарт, — усмехнулся Циско. — Забавная аллитерация, да?

— Софи Мендоза, — поправил его Лен. Барри нутром почувствовал, как он закатил глаза.

— Да? Ты не похож на филиппинца, — пробормотал Циско.

— Такая фамилия была у ее матери.

— Была? — спросила Кейтлин, выбрав правильный вопрос.

Барри вздохнул с облегчением, увидев, что Лен полностью сконцентрировался на команде. Чем меньше он будет видеть лицо Барри под маской, тем лучше. Хотя он все же рискнул немного подсмотреть за своим парнем.

— Она умерла на прошлой неделе.

— И тогда проявились силы Софи? — Лен кивнул. — В этом нет ничего необычного. Многие метасилы требуют травматического события для пробуждения. Что она может?

Лен расправил плечи, выпрямился, но молчал.

— Да ладно, чувак! — фыркнул Циско. — Мы тебе доверяем. И ты мог бы оказать нам такое же уважение.

— Я ведь уже здесь, — раздраженно возразил Лен и снова умолк какое-то время. — Она может контролировать лед.

— Ты… шутишь? — пробормотал Циско. Барри повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, но Циско уставился на Леонарда, будто ждал, что тот сейчас вытащит криопушку.

— Не завидуй, Циско! — рассмеялся Лен. Барри воздел глаза к потолку.

Это будет очень долгий день.

— Думаю, мы должны вернуться к своим делам, — сказал Уэллс, прерывая Циско, не дав ему ответить. Барри повернулся ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть, как Лен ухмыляется недовольному ученому.

— Ты не можешь контролировать дочь, — подытожил Уэллс, и Барри поморщился от формулировки. Взгляд Лена тут же потемнели от гнева.

— Она же человек, а не собака! — отрезал он. Лен выглядел злым, как никогда, и даже не пытался этого скрыть. Барри подумал, что Лен выше этого и никогда не ударит человека в инвалидной коляске, но ему не хотелось проверять эту теорию. Поэтому он решил вмешаться.

— Я думаю, что доктор Уэллс пытается сказать, что ты не можешь контролировать силы Софи. — Он понимал, что Лен переключится на него, но иного способа разрядить обстановку не было. Оставалось только надеяться, что Лен вне контекста Барри не узнает, все же раньше виделись они совсем в иной обстановке. Они знакомы-то были всего пару недель, так что, возможно, Барри могло повезти.

— Конечно, — согласился Уэллс. Однако его голос звучал сухо, и Барри подумал, не разозлил ли он Лена намеренно. — К сожалению, я не представляю, как мы можем помочь ей, если ее здесь нет.

— Это невозможно, — отрезал Лен.

— Ладно. Тогда выход сам найдешь. — Уэллс отвернулся, и Барри пришлось перегородить ему путь.

— Да ладно вам, давайте не будем торопиться. Я уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — попытался настоять он, оглядываясь на друзей. Кейт казалось решительной, и Барри понял, что она определенно на его стороне. И, что удивительно, Циско выглядел так, будто тоже был готов помочь. Ни одному из них не нравилась мысль оставить без помощи девочку, несмотря на то, кем был ее отец.

— Отлично, если вы хотите работать с убийцей, пожалуйста, — сердито бросил Уэллс, покидая кортекс и оставляя команду Флэша наедине с Капитаном Холодом.

— А я-то себя считал отмороженным, — протянул Лен, и Барри тихо рассмеялся. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Снарт внимательно наблюдает за ним. Пришлось тут же отвести взгляд и сесть за стол, чтобы спрятаться за компьютером.

— Ты рассказывал о дочери, — напомнила Кейтлин, снова возвращая Лена в разговору.  
Следующие двадцать минут он отвечал на вопросы, пока Кейтлин и Циско записывали его ответы и обсуждали различные триггеры.

Барри же отмалчивался. Но если он надеялся, что молчание заставит Лена забыть о нем, то ошибался. Лен переводил взгляд на Циско и Кейтлин, когда те задавали вопросы, но все остальное время был будто прикован к Барри. Он наблюдал за ним, как ястреб за добычей. Это было горячо, если честно. Сексуально и опасно. И это не должно было быть таким хорошим сочетанием! Барри нервничал как никогда. Да, Айрис тоже порой доводила его до состояния нервного срыва, но… сейчас все было иначе.

Волнение, которое Барри чувствовал рядом с Айрис, было теплым, каким-то сладким. Даже милым. А Леном все было по-другому, это заводило до предела. Может, волновался он из-за того, что держал в секрете от друзей не только их отношения, но и свою личность от Лена? Может, во всем была виновата ледяная синева глаз Снарта, от которой у Барри мурашки бежали по коже.

В какой-то момент Циско и Кейтлин начали писать что-то на доске и оживленно обсуждать идеи, казалось, забыв о том, что им нужно быть настороже и следить за Леном.

Тот воспользовался возможностью и подошел ближе к Барри. Лениво оглядел его сверху вниз, задерживаясь на отдельных частях тела, из-за чего Барри чувствовал себя голым.  
Он напрягся, когда Снарт наклонился ближе. В нос ударил приятный запах его туалетной воды.

— Ты действительно Алый Спидстер? — Лен растягивал слова, отчего у Барри по телу ползло приятное тепло. Он рассмеялся, позабыв дышать. Лен понизил голос и ухмыльнулся. — Держу пари, этот румянец идет намного ниже.

У Барри челюсть отвисла, он тут же закрыл рот и сглотнул.

— Ты слишком спокойный для отмороженного, — парировал он, радуясь, что сидит, а то точно бы свалился на пол. Лен удивленно рассмеялся, и у Барри потеплело внутри. Он так давно не слышал этого звука. Барри поймал себя на том, что улыбается.

— Я еще много чем могу тебя удивить, — медленно проговорил Лен, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, Барри стоило бы отодвинуться, но тогда это тепло, исходящее от Лена, исчезло бы. — Хотя я должен предупредить, что люблю делать все очень _медленно и аккуратно_.

Барри уставился куда-то в пространство, когда Лен, поерзав на стуле, нагло и чертовски соблазнительно расставил ноги.

Но ответить на эту шпильку Барри не успел, потому что оглушительно хлопнула дверь. Он тут же вскочил на ноги и старательно сделал серьезное лицо, чтобы не выглядеть виноватым перед вошедшим Джо. Лен откинулся на спинку стула, несколько секунд пристально посмотрел на Барри, а затем развернулся лицом к Джо.

— А, детектив Уэст! Какой приятный сюрприз.

— Снарт! — прорычал Джо, будто фамилия Лена была непристойным ругательством, оставляющим неприятный привкус на языке.

— Я предпочитаю Капитан Холод, — заметил Лен. Джо молча таращился на него, и Лен без малейших усилий ответил тем же. Барри перевел взгляд на Циско и Кейтлин, которые перестали писать на доске и выглядели довольно напуганными.

Нужно было вмешаться, и как можно быстрее.

— Джо, Снарту нужна наша помощь, — сказал Барри, делая шаг вперед, привлекая внимание Джо, пока Лен продолжал сверлить детектива взглядом.

— Знаю, — сказал Джо, стиснув зубы. — Мне позвонил Уэллс, рассказал о вашей дурацкой идее помочь преступнику. Я надеялся, что он просто сбрендил, но вижу, что нет.

Уэллс. Естественно. Барри старался не позволять своим личным подозрениям влиять на ситуацию. Может, Уэллс позвонил Джо с благими намерениями?

— Технически, мы помогаем не Холоду, а его дочери, — влез Циско, но тут же стушевался, стоило Джо повернуться к нему.

— Плевать, как вы это пытаетесь прикрыть, вы позволяете разыскиваемому человеку сидеть здесь, а не арестовываете его! — Джо перевел взгляд на Лен. — Мне надо ехать на место преступления. Может, я смогу сделать крюк и завезу тебя в участок?

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть! — ощетинился Лен, и Барри выскочил прямо перед ним, чтобы остановить грядущий ад.

— Ладно… просто…. сделайте все глубокий вдох, — сказал он им обоим, в частности, Джо. 

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Лен открыто пялился на его задницу. Заметив, что Барри на него смотрит, Лен лукаво улыбнулся. Барри залился краской, надеясь, что этого позора больше никто не видит.

— Вот, что я тебе скажу, — начал Джо, снова привлекая внимание Барри. — Если он вернет то, что взял, я, возможно, подумаю обо всем этом.

Барри на мгновение нахмурился, а потом, озаренный пониманием, повернулся к Снарту.

— Ты что-то украл!

Улыбка Лена стала менее яркой.

— Виновен, — протянул он, пожимая плечами, вытащил что-то из-под парки и бросил Барри. Тот ловко поймал ожерелье, на что Снарт демонстративно закатил глаза. — Что? Мне просто было скучно ждать тебя. Так что это ты виноват.

— Я все еще думаю, что заложница была гораздо важнее, — пробормотал Циско.

— Что?! — тут же взорвался Джо. Видимо, он еще не видел полного отчета полиции. — Флэш, можно тебя на пару слов?

Ответить Джо ему не дал, схватил за руку и вытащил из кортекса для конфиденциального разговора. Отойдя достаточно далеко, Джо остановится и уставился на Барри.

— Джо, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь…

— Я думаю, что этот урод — убийца, вор и лжец!

— Дело даже не в Лен…арде, — пробормотал Барри, глупо споткнувшись на имени, но Джо этого не заметил. — Речь о его дочери. Ей пять, и у нее метаспособности. Очень опасные. Она же может кому-то навредить!

— Учитывая, кто ее отец, я даже в этом не сомневаюсь! По моему опыту, яблоко от яблони далеко не падает.

— Ты же так на самом деле не думаешь! — воскликнул Барри, чувствуя себя обиженным. — Если ты так считаешь, то почему взял меня к себе? Ты же был уверен, что мой отец убил маму. И? Ты думал, что я тоже вырасту преступником?

— Это совсем другое дело, Барри. — Голос Джо стал мягче совсем чуть-чуть. — Дело не в тебе, а в Снартах. Они были такими всегда. я знаю, ты привык видеть в людях хорошее, но пора бы подвести черту, бывают исключения. Если ты поможешь Леонарду Снарту, то он найдет способ использовать силу дочери против тебя. Может, если мы его арестуем, а дочь направим в безопасное место… — начал было Джо, но Барри остановил его.

— Нет.

— Барри… — Джо внезапно стал выглядеть виноватым. — Я знаю, что поступил неправильно, арестовав твоего отца. Но тут все иначе. Снарт опасен, и ему нужно заплатить за все…

— Я же сказал, нет! — перебил Барри своего приемного отца. Его голос был злее, чем хотелось, и он почувствовал, как в кончиках пальцев затрещали молнии. Он сам пытался арестовать Лена всего несколько месяцев назад, но это было раньше. — Мы поможем ему, — подытожил он командным тоном, совсем ему не свойственным. Особенно перед Джо. Барри обычно прислушивался к советам друзей и родственников, но не собирался забирать Софи у ее отца. По крайней мере, не попытавшись сначала им помочь.

Джо стиснул зубы, и Барри понял, что он собирается продолжать спорить. Но в итоге смог сдержаться. Джо все еще привыкал к тому, что Барри был главным: в команде Флэша Джо лишь помогал.

В конце коридора послышался шум. Барри обернулся и увидел Лена, за которым спешили Циско и Кейтлин.

— Как бы мне не хотелось заканчивать разговор на полуслове, но моя няня уже нервничает. Итак, каков же вердикт?

— Мы поможем тебе, — сказал Барри голосом, не допускающим возражений со стороны Джо. Но Снарт все равно перевел взгляд с Барри на него. Джо пришлось кивнуть.

— Отлично, — сказал Уэст, обращаясь к Барри. — Сделаем по-твоему.

Он зыркнул на Лена и угрожающе шагнул вперед, тыча пальцем ему в лицо.

— Снарт, я не спущу с тебя глаз. Если ты косо взглянешь на Флэша, Циско или Кейтлин, я сам отвезу тебя прямиком в Айрон Хайтс.

— Как в Монополии, раз — и через все поле в тюрьму, — фыркнул Лен, как бы соглашаясь, на что Барри закатил глаза.


	10. Chapter 10

На следующее утро Лен снова появился в лаборатории — в той же парке и с криопушкой на бедре. Уэллс не показался, как только Снарт вошел, потому что в прошлый раз эта тактика не дала никакого эффекта, видимо, он решил просто не обращать на происходящее никакого внимания.

Барри это не понравилось, но он притворился, что все в полном порядке. Потому что остальная часть команды Флэша уже окружила Лена. Они расслабились, что было весьма приятно; казалось, что их с Барри отношения не обречены, как могло быть изначально. Если друзья примут Лена, тогда… может быть… что-то у них и получится.

— Вот, держи! — крикнул Циско, бросая Лену маленькую коробочку, которую тот с легкостью поймал. Внутри лежали два детских браслета.

— Ты сказал, чтобы проблемы, в основном, из-за ночных кошмаров Софи, так что надень их ей на ночь и проблем не будет.

Лен пристально посмотрел на браслеты, а затем свирепо уставился на Циско.

— Что это за _херня_?

— Силовые глушители, — сказал Циско, ежась под злым взглядом Лена. Барри почувствовал себя так, будто это он сам сморозил херню.

— Да ладно? Выглядит как наручники.

— Это… — Циско неуверенно запнулся. — Это потому, что так оно и есть. Хорошо, стой! — Он тут же вскинул руки в защитном жесте. — Это временно! Я делал их для полиции, чтобы помочь с арестами металюдей. Так что дизайн получился вот такой. Кроме того, размер регулируется, я же не знаю, какие руки у Софи. Но я сделаю что-то подходящее, понадобится несколько дней.

В комнате повисло напряжение, и Барри забеспокоился, что ему придется встать между Леном и Циско. Но морок прошел, Лен сдержанно кивнул: он не был доволен, но и не возмущался. Барри вздохнул и впервые с того момента, как Лен вошел в кортекс, встретился с ним взглядом. На секунду ему показалось, что Лен собирается сделать какое-то возмутительное или неприличное замечание прямо при всех, он вместо этого он лишь подмигнул, так быстро, что Барри счел это игрой света.

Он не знал, как к этому относиться.

Вчерашний флирт застал Барри врасплох, а времени все обдумать не было. Но теперь… теперь мысль застряла в животе, как свинец. Потому что Лен заигрывал не с Барри. Он заигрывал с _Флэшем_.

Но Барри решил не зацикливаться. Флирт был совершенно безвреден. Для такого человека, как Лен, это была всего лишь _демонстрация силы_. Способ обезвредить Флэша. Ну, это должно было быть так, правда? Лен, по сути, ослабил бдительность на вражеской территории, раз пришел сюда и попросил помощи.

Это была просто игра… _наверное_.

И все же, когда Лен неторопливо приблизился к нему, Барри начал нервничать.

— Привет, Красненький, — промурлыкал Снарт. Барри не смог справиться с собой и улыбнулся. Затем он уставился на Кейтлин, которая копалась в бумагах, куда записала информацию о способностях Софи. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Снарта, но вскоре тот утратил интерес, поняв, что реакции не будет.

Краем глаза Барри видел, что Лен тоже повернулся к Кейтлин, прислонившись к столу. Он встал так близко, что почти прижался к Барри. Кейтлин бросила в их сторону хмурый взгляд.

Барри залился краской и тут же отскочил, но не смог удержаться и глянул на Лена — тот не скрывал своей наглой усмешки.

_Определенно демонстрация силы._

Барри попытался унять бешено бьющееся сердце.

— Ладно, так… эм, ты больше не думал о том, что делала Софи в ночь взрыва ускорителя? — спросила Кейтлин у Лена.

— Док, я же сказал вчера — в ту ночь меня там не было.

— Да, но… большинство мета, с которыми мы имели дело, получили способности, основанные на том, что они делали во время взрыва. Как правило, они пострадали от этого. И знание того, что именно вызвало появление сил, помогает лучше понять.

— Это была ночь, наверняка, она спала в своей постели, — раздраженно буркнул Лен. 

Барри прекрасно понимал, откуда взялось его недовольство. Дело было не только в том, что Лен не был рядом с Софи девятнадцать месяцев назад, он просто вообще не знал о ее существовании. И это был секрет, которым Лен, похоже, не слишком жаждал поделиться с командой Флэша.

— Может, стоит посмотреть под другим углом? — предложил Барри.

Кейтлин отрицательно качнула головой.

— Не зная, что делала Софи, когда она подверглась воздействию темной материи, трудно сказать, являются ли ее силы просто манипуляциями с холодной энергией или более конкретно связаны со льдом.

— А какая разница? — спросил Лен. В его голосе отчетливо слышалась скука, но Барри был готов поспорить, что все это просто маска.

— Ну, — начал Циско, вставая, обходя стол и приближаясь к остальным, стоявшим в центре кортекса. Уэллс, кстати, продолжал сидеть в самом углу и над чем-то работать, хотя Барри подозревал, что он слушает их разговор. — Видишь ли, если способности Софи связаны со льдом, то главный вопрос заключается в том, создает ли она лед из ничего или каким-то образом поглощает влагу из воздуха и окружающей среды. Если последнее, то тебе стоит инвестировать в хороший увлажнитель воздуха.

— Однако, если Софи контролирует энергию, — продолжила Кейтлин, проигнорировав Циско, — то вполне вероятно, что ее силы работают через манипуляции атомами. Софи может эффективно уменьшать их кинетическую энергию до такой степени, что создаст физические изменения в окружающей ее атмосфере.

— И это… довольно круто, вообще-то! — перебил ее Циско. Лен изогнул бровь, заставив его делано пожать плечами. — Что? Так и есть! В смысле, когда она контролировать ее научится. Только подумайте: если Софи может замедлять атомы, значит ли, что она сможет создавать барьер для скорости и физические объекты тоже замедлять? Попрактиковавшись, она сможет даже пулю на лету остановить! — Циско аж весь задергался от эмоций. Но Лен помрачнел так, что ему пришлось сразу же пойти на попятный. — Я не имею в виду, что кто-то будет стрелять в твою дочь… просто…— Циско нервно запнулся.

— Вопрос в том, может ли Софи что-то еще, — сказал Барри, спасая друга, который закапывал сам себя. — Если ее силы работают через манипуляции с кинетической энергией между атомами, то она ведь может не только замедлять их? Вполне возможно, это сработает в обоих направлениях.

Эта идея Лену тоже не понравилась.

— Я спрошу, помнит ли она ту ночь, — наконец сдался он. — Но не ждите, что из этого что-нибудь выйдет.

— Подумай над тем, чтобы привести ее сюда для некоторых тестов, — мягко и осторожно предложила Кейтлин. Почти всем было ясно, что Лен эту идею не оценит, но на этот раз он не стал отказываться прямо, так что это уже было хорошо. — А пока что я буду запускать компьютерные модели, основанные на том, что мы знаем о силах Софи, попробую выяснить, как они работают. А Циско создаст несколько вариантов силовой защиты.

— А что будет делать Алый Спидстер? — протянул Лен, выбив своим напряженным взглядом из Барри весь воздух.

— Я… э-э-э…— пробормотал он. На самом деле он собирался только наблюдать за ситуацией. Он не был инженером, как Циско, или врачом, как Кейтлин. Барри вообще беспокоила мысль, что он будет слишком много времени проводить рядом со Снартом, находясь в костюме Флэша. Вдруг он сложит два и два и все поймет? Однако теперь, когда Барри подумал об этом… он мог помочь с тем, на что другие просто не способны.

— Я могу научить тебя некоторым методам для расслабления Софи.

Барри только в тот момент понял, как неубедительно это прозвучало. Просто нынешняя ситуация с Софи очень напоминала его детскую травму. Логически рассуждая, Барри понимал, что есть большие различия… но он счел, что прошлое может сослужить службу.  
Логически рассуждая, он понимал, что есть большие различия… но Барри подумал, что прошлое может помочь. В детстве он посещал трех разных терапевтов, так что знал многие трюки. Некоторые ему помогли, и он до сих пор их помнил. От других толку было мало, поэтому Барри запомнил их лишь смутно. Хотя полагал, что если почитает на эту тему, то освежит память.

Вот только Барри не знал, как объяснить все это Снарту, не раскрывая своей личности. К счастью, Лен лишь на секунду замкнулся, а потом кивнул, словно все понял.

— Немного для расслабления звучит забавно, Красненький, — протянул Лен, заставляя Барри залиться краской. Он почесал затылок и нервно рассмеялся, изо всех сил стараясь не замечать странных взглядов, которыми обменялись Кейтлин и Циско. Было трудно игнорировать то, как выпрямился Уэллс, который продолжал хранить молчание. Барри вдруг очень остро ощутил, как блестящий костюм прилип к спине, как под ним зудит кожа… ему захотелось сорвать его или хотя бы снять капюшон.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем напряженная тишина в комнате была прервала телефоном Снарта. Вытащив его из кармана, Лен хмуро посмотрел на экран.

— Это моя сестра. — сказал он. — Где я здесь могу поговорить?

— Э-э-э, да, — пробормотал Барри, указывая на выход из кортекса. — Там есть тренировочный зал, через три двери слева. Встретимся там, обсудим… _упражнения_. — Фразу про упражнения он произнес намного спокойнее, чем чувствовал себя.

Выходя из кортекса, Лен хитро ему подмигнул, и Барри старался изо всех сил не смотреть ему вслед. У него правда получилось!

— Народ, у вас же вряд ли есть какие-нибудь книги по релаксации или по методам борьбы со стрессом? — поинтересовался он. Прочитать книгу на скорости было бы намного проще, чем искать информацию в интернете.

По крайней мере Кейтлин пришла в себя, вспомнив про маленькую девочку, которой они пытались помочь. К сожалению, таких книг у нее не было. Да и у Циско тоже. Вздохнув, Барри сел перед компьютером и начал на скорости читать столько исследовательских работ и руководств по самопомощи, сколько смог найти, радуясь, что у них все еще есть деньги купить самое лучшее программное обеспечение, которое только можно купить за деньги, способное работать намного быстрее, чем то, к которому Барри привык в участке.

Пока он погружался в чтение, к нему медленно подъехал Уэллс.

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал он достаточно тихо, поэтому услышал его только Барри. Но тон голоса был такой сухой, что лучше бы он кричал. — Я боюсь, что Снарт втягивает тебя в нехорошие дела. Не забывай, кто он и что сделал, Барри, — предупредил он, и у Барри внутренности скрутило узлом.

Уэллс развернулся и покинул кортекс.

Проводив взглядом доктора, Барри посмотрел на Циско и Кейтлин, оживленно беседующих о гасителях энергии, над которым трудился Циско. Глубоко вздохнув, Барри пробежал глазами по открытой странице и вдруг почувствовал, как в груди сжалось сердце: он совсем забыл о йоге.

Он посещал групповые занятия с Айрис во время учебы в колледже и помнил основы, хотя и подозревал, что заниматься йогой один на один с Леном будет совсем не так просто. Он даже мог себе это представить: Лен наверняка будет едко ухмыляться, нагло и пошло разглядывая изгибы тела Барри, прикрываясь «обучением». Барри представил себе, _как обнимает Снарта со спины, показывая новые позы… как член Снарта становится твердым от прикосновений, как это будет выглядеть через штаны для йоги. Как Лен будет прижиматься к Барри, грубо каламбуря по поводу названий асан, пока будет медленно сводить Барри с ума своим телом._

Ему пришлось подавить эту мысль, прежде чем его тело начало бы реагировать совсем непристойно. Это не помогало… костюм позволял передвигаться, бегать, но не был настолько податливым, чтобы сделать хотя бы простую позу кобры. Но проблема была даже не в костюме… заниматься с Леном йогой здесь, особенно если Барри притворялся, что он не был его парнем, было бы чертовски неуместно. Он решил оставить эту идею в качестве запасного варианта.

Следующие несколько минут Барри продолжал читать, но ничего нового не обнаружил. Наконец он взял блокнот, ручки и поднялся с места.

— Я должен проверить, как там _Лен_, — рассеянно сказал он. К счастью, смог быстро осознать свою ошибку и закашлялся, прикрывая оплошность. — _Леонард_, — закончил Барри, довольный собой.

— Да, ты же не хочешь заставить своего парня ждать, — пошутила Кейтлин, и на этот раз Барри закашлялся по-настоящему, захлебываясь собственной слюной.

— Ч-что? Он не… это… безумие! — он изо всех сил старался не покраснеть, но почувствовал, как жар заливает щеки, когда друзья расхохотались.

— Оставь его, Кейтлин, — фыркнул Циско, заметив, что Барри изменился в лице. — Барри не виноват, что Капитан Холод жаждет вцепиться в него, как обезьяна в пальму.

— Это неправда! — Барри почти кричал. Но его отрицание лишь больше развеселило друзей.

— Ты уверен в этом, _Красненький_? — спросил Циско, подражая соблазнительному протяжному голосу, которым Лен всегда произносил прозвища Флэша.

— Вы, ребята, сильно ошибаетесь… Это просто… демонстрация силы! — боже, оставалось только надеяться, что это была именно она. Барри не нравилось думать о том, что этот аспект будет означать в их с Леном отношениях.

— Демонстрация силы? — рассмеялся Циско. — Так вот как _это _теперь называют?

— Эй, мы просто прикалываемся! — сказала Кейтлин, когда Барри уже совсем растерялся и не мог ничего ответить. — Я уверена, что этому всему есть какое-то вполне разумное объяснение. — Она сердито посмотрела Циско, который тут же заткнулся, после чего опять улыбнулась Барри и ласково потрепала по плечу. — Демонстрация силы имеет значение.

— Я лучше пойду, — вместо ответа сказал Барри. Лен правда его ждет. Вспоминая их первое свидание, он мог сказать, что Лен весьма склонен к нагнетанию ситуации — если он решит, что Флэш заставляет его ждать специально, то кто знает, как он использует это против него.

— Предохраняйся! — крикнул Циско ему вслед, и Барри изо всех сил постарался не придавать значения его словам.

Он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и попытался стереть с лица прилипший румянец, хотя и не мог сказать, получилось ли. После этого Барри решительно вошел в импровизированный спортзал, который они с командой сделали несколько месяцев назад. Снарт стоял у стены, положив руку на пристегнутую к бедру криопушку, и постукивал по ней пальцем.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Барри. Лен моргнул, глядя на него так, будто не ожидал увидеть, после чего снова спрятал эмоции за привычной холодной маской, выпрямился, пожал плечами — слишком театрально, чтобы быть просто небрежным жестом.

— Все чудно, — протянул он, хотя во всем, что он делал не хватало той кокетливой развязности, которую подмечал Барри последние два дня. И это напрягало.

— Что случилось? — настаивал Барри, делая шаг вперед, в личное пространство Снарта. Лен выглядел так, будто собирался отпустить очередное ехидное замечание, но потом, кажется, подумал еще раз и прикусил язык.

После долгой паузы и очень глубокого вдоха, Лен отвернулся от Барри и наконец заговорил. Таким убитым голосом, что Барри захотелось его обнять. Но он не мог этого сделать.

— У Софи был еще один приступ. Плохой, — сказал Лен, не вдаваясь в подробности.

— С ней все хорошо? — спросил Барри, и Снарт молча кивнул. — Как твоя сестра?

— Лиза? Она сильная, она в порядке. — На мгновение Лен сделал паузу и посмотрел на Барри так, будто хотел сказать что-то важное, но передумал. — Давай покончим в этом, хорошо? — попросил он, оттолкнувшись от стены и игриво похлопав Барри по плечу. — Не хотелось бы думать, что я монополизировал драгоценное время Флэша.

— Монополизируй на здоровье, — пожал плечами Барри. — Я здесь ради тебя. Я хочу помочь, — напомнил он.

— А как же твои остальные злодеи, Красный? Я бы не хотел, чтобы они ревновали.

— Они могут ревновать сколько угодно, ты же мой любимчик, — поддразнил Барри и тут же вспыхнул. Он шел по лезвию бритвы… было так легко говорить со своим парнем, будто Лен знал его личность. Что будет, если он однажды оступится? Как Лен отнесется к тому, что Барри Аллен — Флэш?

Особого желания выяснять это он не испытывал.

Лен, ухмыльнувшись, обошел его и направился к единственному столу в комнате, где сел на стул. Барри сам не понимал, почему выбрал именно этот зал для разговора с Леном, ведь были варианты и получше.

Команда выбрала это помещение в качестве тренировочного зала из-за хорошего естественного света и вентиляции, поэтому здесь было довольно прохладно. Хотя, по правде говоря, называть его «тренировочного залом» было преувеличением. Конечно, в комнате было кое-какое оборудование, но единственное, чем пользовался Барри — это боксерская груша. Физические упражнения помогали ему очистить голову всякий раз, когда он расстраивался или переживал из-за проблем. В последнее время это случалось часто.

— Итак, скажи мне, Флэш, — протянул Лен, развернувшись лицом к Барри, складывая руки на животе. — Какой мудростью ты решил поделиться со мной? Я весь внимание!  
Барри хмыкнул и уселся на стул напротив, оторвав несколько листов из блокнота. Остальной блокнот и ручки он положил на стол на случай, если они понадобятся Лену.

Барри начал с основ, записывая названия каждой техники по ходу разговора. Счет подходил больше всего, нужно было попросить Софи выбрать число и считать до него, медленно. Хотя Барри не был до конца уверен, хорошо ли она умеет считать, ведь ей всего пять. Кроме того, он предложил попросить Софи представить свое любимое место, а также другие разновидности этой практики, такие как ее любимое шоу, вкус мороженого или книжные персонажи… все осязаемое, что делало ее счастливой. И еще один метод — ароматерапия и техника «банка». Барри ждал, что Лен спросит что-то вроде «мне что, купить ей снежный шар?», и Снарт его не разочаровал.

— И как это должно ей помочь? — спросил Лен, и Барри решил, что пришло время для наглядной демонстрации. Он опять вспомнил про йогу, но забил на эту мысль… он просто не сможет держать себя в руках.

— Закрой глаза.

Снарт тут же заулыбался.

— Зачем? _Что _ты хочешь со мной сделать?

_«О, знал бы ты, сколько всего…»_, — подумал Барри, но, к счастью, не сказал этого.

— Просто закрой глаза. — Лен несколько секунд рассматривал его лицо. Его голубые глаза игриво блестели в утреннем свете, наконец он зажмурился и немного откинулся на спинку стула. Барри вдруг осознал, как сильно Лен в эту самую секунду ему доверяет. Он слишком хорошо знал, каким осторожным и подозрительным был Снарт, понимал, как напряженно он себя чувствует в лаборатории, полной людей, который он считал врагами.

Барри почувствовал непреодолимое желание поцеловать его, губами стереть все проблемы Лена и заставить его снова улыбнуться. Настоящей улыбкой. Ухмылка была горячей, от нее у Барри каждый раз по нервам пробегали электрические разряды. Но он знал, что это всего лишь его маска.

Барри снова захотел увидеть настоящую улыбку Лена. Он заметил ее еще вчера, когда Снарт был застигнут врасплох и рассмеялся, но Барри хотелось увидеть еще. Чтобы лицо Лена озарилось, чтобы исчезли все тревоги.

Если бы все было так просто…

Лен приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Барри, и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
Барри понял, что слишком много молчит.

— Закрой, — попросил Барри. — И не открывай, пока я не скажу тебе.

— Мне нравится, когда ты командуешь, Скарлет, — протянул Лен. — У меня от этого мурашки бегут по коже.

Барри отвечать не стал, главным образом потому, что не знал, что сказать. Он просто включил компьютер и нашел сценарий мышечной релаксации в интернете.

— Я собираюсь устроить демонстрацию, — сказал Барри, читая статью.

— О, как интересно, — протянул Лен. Барри оглянулся, но Снарт глаз все еще не открывал.

— Это сработает только если ты правда постараешься, — предупредил он Лена. Затем он щелкнул по ссылке и прокашлялся, начинать читать. — Представь себе, что у тебя в левой руке целый лимон. — Он старался говорить спокойнее, но Лен сразу рассмеялся — издевательски, а не беззаботно. Барри не это хотел услышать.

Он нахмурился и ткнул Лена в бок. Это должно было быть игриво, но Лен тут же схватил его за запястье — хватка была слишком крепкой.

Не ожидавший этого Барри был застигнут врасплох — посмотревший на него Лен снова выглядел мрачно. Казалось, что Барри каким-то образом нарушил легкую ненавязчивую атмосферу между ними. Но затем, не говоря ни слова, Лен отпустил его руку, скривился и снова откинул голову назад, закрыв глаза. Впрочем, Барри показалось, что он просто занервничал сильнее, чем раньше.

— Представь, что у тебя в руке целый лимон, — продолжил Барри. На этот раз Лен не стал хихикать. Барри медленно проговорил весь сценарий, читая вслух все разделы, по руки, плечи, челюсти и лицо. Он наблюдал, как Лен следует его указаниям, даже не комментируя совершенно очевидные двусмысленности. Наконец он попросил Лена снова открыть глаза.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Как полный идиот, — пробормотал Снарт с таким видом, будто последние десять минут были пустой тратой времени. — Но я все равно попробую, — подытожил он, сделав для себя какие-то выводы.

Были и другие техники, в основном, медитация. Но Барри решил, что на данный момент этого вполне достаточно. Если Софи не поможет то, что он показал Лену, то можно будет попробовать что-то еще в будущем. В голове Барри опять всплыла мысль о йоге, но он откинул ее, не дав полностью сформироваться.

— Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит, — невинно улыбнулся Барри. — Я думаю, что ты хочешь вернуться к Софи, — продолжил он, собирая бумаги со стола.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — внезапно спросил Лен, заставив Барри обернуться — он просто сидел на стуле, наклонившись вперед и упершись локтями в колени. Он смотрел на Барри так, будто тот был самой сложной загадкой в мире.

— Я этим и занимаюсь. Я герой Централ Сити, — пошутил Барри, но Лен не улыбнулся.

— Да, а я вор. — Его голос был тяжелее и мрачнее обычного. Глаза смотрели на Барри пристально, словно он ждал раскрытия какой-то важной тайны. Барри мягко улыбнулся и решил говорить от души.

— Ты не так уж и плох.

— А если так уж плох? — Лен медленно поднялся со стула. — Если я все еще ворую и причиняю вред людям? Ты все еще будешь мне помогать? — он сделал шаг вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Барри, который поймал себя на том, что не может найти правильного ответа на этот вопрос. — Если завтра я пойду грабить банк, ты посадишь меня за это в тюрьму?

— Даже не знаю. Ты планируешь на завтра ограбление? — поинтересовался Барри, стараясь разрядить обстановку. Но Лен продолжал сверлить его непроницаемым взглядом, Барри от этого даже передернуло. — Может быть. Я буду не очень хорошим героем. если позволю людям так просто грабить банки, так ведь?

Лен будто поразмыслил над его словами.

— А что, если это будет… — он сделал паузу для пущего эффекта. — Скажем, музей, а не банк?

— Да, это _все _меняет! — по-доброму съязвил Барри.

— Хм, — снова протянул Лен, кивая головой и поджимая губы. Барри залип на его рот, но потом заставил себя отвести взгляд, надеясь, что Снарт этого не заметил. — Знаешь, я не думаю, что ты меня арестуешь… ты позволишь мне уйти, — уверенно подытожил Лен.

— О, неужели?

— Да, — кивнул Лен с ухмылкой. — Видишь ли, Скарлет… — с этими словами Лен начал приближаться к Барри. — Теперь я знаю твой секрет.

Барри тут же отскочил от него, дурацки разинув рот. Лен не мог этого сказать, не мог… так ведь? Лен не мог знать, кто под маской Флэша. Не мог…

— И теперь… что подумают твои дружки в полиции, если узнают, что ты работаешь с великим и ужасным Капитаном Холодом?

Вот дерьмо. Лен все понял.

Барри пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, изо всех сил стараясь произнести слова, которые никак не приходили в голову.

— Но это же твой секрет, твоя слабость — ты обожаешь эти голубые глаза, — протянул Лен, указывая на свое собственное лицо. Эм… Так он не знал, кто такой Барри? Лен драматично пожал плечами. Они оказались так близко, что касались друг друга. Барри пытался держать себя в руках, но чувствовал, что тело предательски реагирует на низкий соблазнительный шепот. — Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь пойти немного дальше, то поймешь, что я могу дать тебе гораздо больше, чем просто приятный холодок по спине.

На пару мгновений Лен задержался рядом с Барри, который мучился от растущей эрекции, а потом отодвинулся и просто пошел к выходу из тренировочного зала.

Совершенно ошарашенный Барри смотрел ему вслед.

Дойдя до двери, Снарт обернулся последний раз.

— Я даже позволю тебе надеть маску, Флэш. Вообще-то… я бы так и предпочел.

Издевательски подмигнув, Лен наконец исчез за дверью


	11. Chapter 11

На следующий день, когда Барри вошел в кортекс в костюме Флэша, Лен уже был там. Сегодня он не надел свою парку, сменил ее на черную кожаную куртку, но криопушка все так же была пристегнула к бедру. Без громоздкой парки она выглядела более устрашающей.

Лен стоял возле Циско, который за столом работал над настройкой новых силовых гасителей. Они были в комнате одни и совершенно дружески беседовали о дизайне. Судя по всему, похожие на наручники глушилки, которые Лен вчера принес домой, помогли, Софи смогла провести целую ночь без единой вспышки сил. Барри почувствовал облегчение, услышав это, и уже собирался сказать это вслух, но тут Лен посмотрел _прямо на него_. Ухмыльнулся, и Барри показалось, что из помещения разом высосали весь воздух.

Он мысленно вернулся ко вчерашнему утру, к тому, как Лен бесцеремонно вторгся в его личное пространство и сделал откровенное и наглое предложение. А теперь Лен просто стоял в кортексе с таким видом, будто ничего и не случилось. Вот только _случилось_. И из-за этого у Барри появился противный привкус во рту. Он не мог больше притворяться, что это все игра со стороны Лена. _Снарт хотел Флэша_. И не важно, что технически Барри и Флэш один человек, потому что Лен этого не знал. А это означало, что…

То, что Лен был более чем готов изменить Барри, если представится такая возможность.

Барри старался не думать об этом, но внутри все сжалось. Они с Леном толком то и не встречались, к тому же, это длилось всего несколько недель, и даже сексом не занимались, конечно, отношения нельзя было назвать серьезными. И все же… это _было _серьезно! Барри и Лен запали друг на друга! Барри особенно, с момента, как в ночь Хэллоуина увидел его улыбку. И самого начала это было… нелегко. Как надо скрывать отношения от своих друзей и семьи, из-за того, что твой парень однажды убил человека? 

Хоть это было чертовски трудно, но все же удобно.

И так не должно было быть!

Барри не совсем понимал, как ему удалось так быстро очаровать Лена, так легко забыть и простить всю ту боль, что он причинил. Но он отпустил эти чувства. Он переживал за Лена, отдавался ему эмоционально и физически. А теперь…

Не стоило на этом зацикливаться. Барри должен оставаться профессионалом. Потому что, независимо от того, какую игру с сердцем Барри затеял Лен, Софи нуждалась в их помощи, и он не собирался ее подводить.

— Привет, Красненький, — протянул Снарт. Циско оглянулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на Барри, и кивнул, возвращаясь к работе над глушилками. Барри улыбнулся Лену так вежливо, как только мог.

— Проснулся сегодня не с той стороны кровати, Скарлет? — хмыкнул Лен в ответ на то, что получилось, судя по всему, тусклой улыбкой. — Тебе нужно как-нибудь попробовать спать в моей постели, обещаю, что ты уйдешь с настоящей улыбкой.

— Это худший подкат, что я слышал в своей жизни, — прокомментировал Циско, прежде чем Барри успел ответить. Лен фыркнул от смеха и посмотрел на Рамона.

— У тебя лучше получится? — бросил он вызов. Циско постучал отверткой по столу, прежде чем повернуться к Лену и ухмыльнуться.

— Как насчет:_ «Садись поближе, ты устал, наверное, ведь ты весь день крутился у меня в голове»_, — предложил Циско, изображая тягучий голос Капитана Холода.

— Хм, — задумчиво пробормотал Лен, пожав плечами. — Я правда ценю удачные каламбуры. Давай попробую. Эй, Скарлет…

— Прекрати! — перебил Барри, таращась в затылок Циско — Рамон усиленно пытался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, но в итоге потерпел неудачу. Боже, все было намного проще, когда Барри был влюблен в Айрис. Он никогда о таком не задумывался. Но ему нравился Лен и это было… столь же душераздирающе, но иначе. Стараясь держать лицо, Барри глубоко вздохнул, подошел ближе и заглянул Циско через плечо. — Ну, как продвигается дело? — спросил он, быстро меняя тему беседы и не глядя на Снарта.

— Это долгий процесс, — признался Циско. — Изменение размера оригинальных глушилок — это одно, но придумывание нового дизайна — совсем другое. Я думаю, что почти сделал последнюю придуманную мной причуду, хотя…

— Если ты интересуешься причудами, Скарлет, у меня есть несколько, которые ты точно оценишь… — протянул Лен, и Барри опять почувствовал себя так, будто его пытаются надуть.

— Серьезно, Холод? — пробормотал Циско. — Я думаю, у тебя и лучше получится.

Барри не нашелся, что ответить. Несмотря на все разногласия, Лен и Циско действительно поладили. Но так уж получалось, что именно за счет Барри.

К счастью, Кейтлин выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы войти в кортекс, и Барри облегченно вздохнул, зная, что, по крайней мере, она точно воспринимает ситуацию всерьез. Кейтлин сразу же принялась задавать вопросы Лену и на время отвлекла его внимание от Флэша. Но через несколько минут Снарт снова уставился на него, следя за каждым шагом. И для Капитана Холода в его взгляде было слишком много жара. От этого Барри чувствовал себя почти голым, незащищенным. Сердце бешено стучало, а желудок скрутило узлом. И, несмотря ни на что, ему это нравилось.

Он наслаждался вниманием Лена, ему нравилось, что тот не мог оторвать от него глаз, но внутри Барри все равно было больно. Каждое мгновение было одновременно благословением и проклятием, и он не знал, сколько еще выдержит. Когда с тобой играет тот, кто тебе небезразличен, это причиняет боль, ясно вам?

Поэтому, когда все внимание Лена вновь переключилось на Кейтлин и Циско, Барри молча выскользнул из кортекса.

Он подумывал о том, чтобы позаниматься на беговой дорожке, но нужны были реальные упражнения, чтобы очистить ум, и бег на сверхскорости здесь не поможет. Это помогало только мышцам, требовало слишком большой концентрации, да и выброс адреналина не был таким уж большим, как от упражнений без использования сил. Поэтому Барри пошел в импровизированный спортзал и вместо бега выместил весь свой гнев на боксерской груше.

Барри не мог сказать, сколько времени лупил глушу, не потрудившись надеть поверх костюма перчатки. Иногда он бил чуть сильнее, чем следовало, и чувствовал, как боль пронзает запястье и ползет по локтю. Но это продолжалось всего несколько секунд.

Барри потерялся в количестве ударов, позволив себе справиться со своей обидой. Это было приятно. Странно, что до встречи с Эдди он не пробовал заниматься боксом. Было в нем что-то такое, что расслабляло голову, а мышцы вибрировали от избытка энергии.

— Хм, — произнес кто-то позади Барри, заставив его подпрыгнуть и обернуться. Напряжение снова вернулось, сковывая плечи, когда он увидел Лена, развалившегося на стуле и разглядывавшего его. Должно быть, он прокрался в зал, когда Барри отвлекся. 

— Не обращай на меня внимания, продолжай, — протянул Лен, подняв руки вверх. — Я рад просто наслаждаться видом. Знаешь, этот твой костюм действительно не оставляет места для воображения.

Барри мог только стоять и глазеть на Снарта, тот поэтому медленно встал и подошел ближе. Его ярко-голубые глаза встретились с глазами Барри.

— Кто его сделал? — спросил Лен, снова вторгаясь в личное пространство Барри, понижая голос до соблазнительного шепота. — Надо сказать ему спасибо.

— Это… Циско, — ответил Барри, застигнутый врасплох — его голос был едва громче писка.

— Да? — хмыкнул Лен. — Если ли какая-то причина, почему Циско так хочет нарядить тебя в обтягивающую кожу? Может, мне стоит ревновать?

— _Ревновать_? — спросил Барри, вновь обретая голос, но почему-то начиная задыхаться. Он даже от Лена отодвинулся. На этот раз он уже начал злиться. — Ты разве ни с кем не встречаешься? — спросил он, стараясь не показывать трясущихся рук. — Такой красавчик, как ты, не может быть один.

Лен выглядел так, будто обдумывал его слова, а затем покачал головой.

— Нет. Никто на ум не приходит. — И это… _черт, как же больно_. — В смысле… — Лен пожал плечами. — Есть один парень, но я не скажу ему, если ты не скажешь, — прошептал он на ухо Барри.

У того сердце застряло в горле.

Неужели Барри правда так мало значил для Лена? Он вообще думал о нем или воспринимал как игрушку? Того, с кем можно поразвлекаться, когда скучно. Барри подумал, что удивляться не стоило: ему в отношениях всегда не везло, с чего он взял, что со Снартом будет иначе?

Барри покачал головой, поняв, что говорить сил нет. Да даже если бы были… что ему сказать? Не говоря ни слова, он стремглав вылетел из зала.

— Барри, подожди! — крикнул Лен уже без своей фирменной хрипотцы и сразу кинулся за ним. — Я просто развлекаюсь, не устраивай сцен!

— Развлекаешься? — заорал Барри в ответ так, что сорвал голос в момент. Нет, не надо устраивать цирк. Надо забить и идти дальше. Но что он мог сделать с собой?! Попытка изменить своему парню вовсе не подходила под понятие «поразвлекаться».

Барри резко развернулся и уже почти убежал из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, когда в голове у него что-то щелкнуло.

Лен назвал его Барри. Не Флэш, не Скарлет, не Красненький — никаких прозвищ.

Барри.

Он повернулся и уставился на Снарта, разинув рот.

— Это было не так уж трудно понять… Барри, — пожал плечами Лен, переставая паясничать. Все встало на свои места.

— Ты придурок! — рявкнул Барри, а затем сорвался с места и бросился на Лена, грубо целуя его, хватая за шею и утопая в волне ярости, злости и облегчения. Такого сильного облегчения. Но напряжение последних нескольких дней не исчезло, оно горело внутри, просачиваясь в поцелуй, подталкивая Барри все дальше. Лен, казалось, совсем не возражал.

Барри перешел на сверхскорость и прижал Лена к стене, держа будто в клетке. Лен удивленно охнул, поперхнувшись воздухом. И Барри решил, что сейчас самое время, чтобы атаковать шею, не дав Снарту ни секунды на передышку.

Барри пустил в ход язык, кусая и вылизываю шею Лену, оставляя повсюду засосы. Барри никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким собственником, но этот жар, бегущий по венам, распалял и затапливал мозги. Он не мог не оставить отметок, чтобы весь мир видел, что Лен — его. И больше ничей.

Лен точно не был против, прижался к Барри, судорожно шаря руками по его телу, ища опору, дергаясь от желания оставить на Барри метки в ответ, но проклятый костюм мешал.

Барри продолжал терзать шею Снарта, оттягивая в сторону ворот колючего свитера, чтобы дать себе лучший доступ. Он тянул так сильно, что ткань затрещала, и резко укусил Лена за ключицу. Тот зашипел в ответ и будто рефлекторно вскинул бедра, притискиваясь к Барри.

Затем руки Лена взметнулись к лицу Барри, и он с силой оттолкнул его. Барри мог только моргать, боясь, что зашел слишком далеко. Но Лен не отпустил его подбородок, только смотрел пристально-пристально, провел пальцами по коже и потянул маску, сдергивая ее с головы Барри.

— Так намного лучше, — кивнул он, ухмыляясь самому себе.

— Я думал, ты хочешь ее оставить, — рассмеялся Барри, и Лен демонстративно пожал плечами.  
— Может, в другой раз, — протянул он, а затем снова прихватил Барри за подбородок для еще одного поцелуя.

Барри счастливо фыркнул, когда Лен скользнул языком ему в рот. Они прижались друг к другу, втискиваясь в стену. Член Барри был твердым, и теперь он чувствовал, что у Лена ситуация та же. Или, может, это была криопушка?

Мысль о том, какого опасного человека он вжимал в стену, должна была испугать его, но вместо этого Барри ощутил лишь электрический разряд, встряхнувший тело. Он весь вибрировал от напряжения, а Лен мог лишь только вскрикивать и стонать от удивления.

А потом губы Лена снова прижались к нему, руки дергали костюм Флэша, пытаясь найти молнию. И Барри, отчаянно желая почувствовать Лена обнаженной кожей, потянул его руку к молнии над эмблемой. Лен, не теряя времени, наполовину расстегнул ее, подставив обнаженную грудь Барри холодному воздуху лаборатории. А потом прохладные губы Снарта коснулись его разгоряченной кожи. Барри застонал глубоким грудным стоном, и губы Лена переместились к шее, кусая, облизывая и сводя с ума.

Большим пальцем Лен нащупал сосок, чередуя резкие щипки и мягкие касания, а потом царапнул его зубами по шее. Барри задохнулся, а его бедра сами собой дернулись вперед, ища больше соприкосновения.

Барри тяжело дышал и почти корчился под пристальным взглядом Снарта. Все его тело гудело. Он наклонил голову, давая Лену лучший доступ, и тот с готовностью впился в местечко, где соединялись плечо и шея. Барри ахнул и крепко вцепился Снарту в плечи, чувствуя, что реакция тела на его действия просто зашкаливает.

Он резко попытался отодвинуться, но Лен не отставал, его зубы продолжали атаковать шею Барри. Это была месть, он это знал — месть за то, как он сам нагло вылизывал шею Снарта. Но этого было слишком много, слишком хорошо для измотанных нервов Барри. Его желудок сжался, колени ослабли, электричество прошило тело от пальцев ног, и Лен должен был остановиться раньше…

— Я сейчас… — попытался он предупредить Лена, тот остановился, но было уже слишком поздно. Барри даже не успел закончить фразу, как его бросило за грань, он кончил себе на живот, пачкая костюм.

— Твою мать… — у Барри звезды запрыгали перед глазами. Ему пришлось крепко зажмуриться и спрятать лицо у Лена в шее, чтобы скрыть, как сильно его трясет от оргазма.

Лен погладил Барри по волосам, пока тот вибрировал в его руках. Смущение захватило Барри, увлекая в свой поток, словно волна. Все тело пылало от этого жара, но он не мог выдавить ни слова, чтобы хоть как-то объясниться. Он открывал и закрывал рот, словно рыба, пока не перестал трястись.

— Если бы я знал, что ты так отчаянно меня хочешь, то, возможно, не стал дразнить тебя так сильно, — фыркнул Лен, и Барри застонал, тщетно пытаясь еще глубже спрятаться. Но когда он переступил с ноги на ногу, то понял, что твердый член Снарта упирается ему в бедро.

— Это… фишка спидстеров, — пробормотал он, снова двигаясь, чтобы погладить Лена и обнять его за талию. Он принялся дразняще покусывал ему шею, медленно двигая бедрами вперед. Почувствовав дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Лена, он беззвучно рассмеялся.

— С другой стороны, у меня маленький рефрактерный период.

Рука Лена на мгновение замерла в волосах Барри, когда он услышал его слова. Отстранившись, Барри снова рассмеялся, увидев ошарашенное выражение его лица, а потом подвинулся, вставая так, чтобы его начинающий вставать член через слои одежды прижался к члену Снарта. Лен издал такой восхитительный стон, что по венам Барри опять пробежал электрический разряд.

А потом Лен резко поменял их местами, прижал Барри к стене и впился в его губы.

Нога Лена втиснулась между ног Барри, пока он сам продолжал целовать его, глубоко и настойчиво. Барри чувствовал прохладную кожу куртки Снарта своей голой грудью, она была удивительно мягкой; он не мог устоять на месте, постоянно терся о Лена, и металлическая молния начала его царапать. В какой-то момент она зацепила сосок, и Барри подавился воздухом, извиваясь от сотрясающей тело вибрации.

Больше терпеть он не смог и стал сдирать куртку с плеч Лена. Тот ослабил жесткую хватку на бедрах Барри ровно настолько, чтобы дать избавить себя от мешающей одежды, а потом вжался в него в ответ, прямо твердым членом в бедро. Барри помнил, как выглядел его член: большой, твердый, влажный от смазки. Эта мысль заставила его затрепетать от удовольствия. Эти пошлое лапанье и поцелуи ему надоели; он хотел большего. Хотел почувствовать, как член Снарта погружается в него, входя резко и глубоко. Жаждал услышать шлепки кожи о кожу.

Подхватив Лена за бедра, Барри в одно мгновение перенес их к ближайшему столу, смахнув книги и бумаги на пол. Он прижал Лена к прохладному пластику, давая ему время привыкнуть к резкому перемещению, а затем накинулся на него с поцелуями. Барри еще никогда не чувствовал, чтобы так срывало крышу из-за одного человека. Он не просто хотел Снарта, он был ему _нужен_. Нужны его руки, рот, бессловесные стоны и вздохи.

Лен разорвал поцелуй, чтобы дальше потянуть молнию на костюме. Прохладный воздух покалывал кожу, Барри выдохнул и втиснулся Лену между ног.

Снарт погладил его по волосам и дернул на себя, впечатываясь в губы.

Барри тут же схватил бедра Лена, с силой прижимаясь членом к нему. Снарт грязно выругался ему прямо в рот, дергаясь от желания получить больше трения.

Стол опасно трясся под ними, и Барри чувствовал, что снова может кончить вот так, прижавшись к Снарту. Часть его хотела продержаться, пока они не разденутся, пока Лен наконец не вставит ему, но другая часть Барри понимала, что долго он просто-напросто выдержать не сможет. Он уже не вибрировал, а почти пульсировал, а тело Лена подчинялось его воле, и это было прекрасным безумием.

Он был на самом краю; еще пара толчков — и он рухнет в пропасть. Рука Лена пробралась внутрь костюма, спустилась ниже и схватила за задницу — грубо, почти на грани острой боли.

Барри был близко, очень, очень близко…

Но именно в этот момент их разговор был прерван удивленным вскриком. Время для Барри застыло, а мысли понеслись со скоростью мили в минуту. Он посмотрел на Лена, и его желудок скрутило от беспокойства и страха.

Барри медленно обернулся.

Временной пузырь лопнул, все ускорилось… или это скорее Барри начал замедляться.

В любом случае, это не имело особого значения, потому что в дверях стояла Айрис. Барри отскочил от Снарта, пытаясь не упасть, чувствуя себя дураком из-за расстегнутого костюма.

Айрис сделала шаг назад, но затем выражение ее лица сменилось на гнев, и она решительно прошла вглубь зала.

— Так ты Флэш, Барри? — крикнула она, и Барри совершенно растерялся, не зная, как себя вести. — И ты сказал об этом своему парню! — Айрис обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в Лена, не переставая сверлить Барри взглядом.

Он на секунду обернулся на Снарта — тот небрежно поправлял на себе одежду. Чего это он такой спокойный?!

— То есть, он все знал?! Три недели! Почему ты не сказал мне?!

— Айрис… — начала Барри, но запнулся, растеряв слова. Конечно, надо было сразу рассказать ей правду. Она имела право на злость. Как ему вообще защищаться в такой ситуации?

Айрис молча смотрела на него, в ее глазах пылала ярость. Она ждала объяснений, но их не было. Поняв, что Барри не собирается ничего говорить, Айрис стиснула зубы и сделала шаг назад. Барри попытался последовать за ней, но она резко вскинула руку, молчаливо прося его отступить.

Не говоря ни слова, Айрис кивнула Снарту и буквально вылетела из зала.

Как только она ушла, у Барри подкосились ноги, и он кулем свалился на стул. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Лена, он открыл один глаз. Снарт старательно сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица, глядя на Барри и хмурясь.

— Почему ты не рассказал все сестре? — медленно, будто тщательно подбирая слова спросил Лен. Барри инстинктивно съежился.

— Она мне не сестра, — ответил он, на что Лен кивнул. Не выказывая никаких эмоций, он слез со стола и подобрал с пола куртку.

— Я пойду, — сказал он таким тоном, что Барри раньше никогда не слышал.

Барри снова встал, но Снарт качнул головой.

— Мне нужно повидаться с дочерью, а тебе явно нужно время, чтобы разобраться, так что… — Лен растопырил пальцы, а потом сжал их в кулак, после чего снова покачал головой, на этот раз будто адресуя слова себе, а не Барри. — Увидимся.

Барри моргнул, глядя на дверь, за которой скрылись Снарт и Айрис.

Что, черт возьми, только что случилось?

***

Тоун усмехнулся, наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой в своем убежище.

Это было не совсем то, что он ожидал увидеть, приглашая Айрис в лабораторию. Он позвал ее сюда, чтобы она случайно наткнулась на Леонарда Снарта с криопушкой и просто сложила два плюс два. Тоун надеялся, что страх за безопасность Барри пробудит в ней чувства и положат конец всей этой чепухе со Снартом раз и навсегда.

Однако случившееся оказалось намного лучше.

Одним этим ходом Тоун вывел Снарта из уравнения и одновременно позволил Айрис увидеть истинное лицо Барри. Теперь он был уверен, что ему не потребуется много времени, чтобы восстановить эту временную линию так, чтобы она стала такой, какой должна быть.

И тогда Тоун наконец сможет вернуться домой.

И он воспользуется всеми новыми знаниями о жизни Барри, чтобы забрать все счастье, что у него будет. Кусочек за кусочком.


	12. Chapter 12

— Почему ты мне _ничего _не сказал? — строго спросила Айрис. Барри не знал, что ответить. Она больше не казалась сердитой, но и довольной тоже определенно не была. Барри дал Айрис пару часов, после чего отправился в квартиру, в которой она жила с Эдди.  
Айрис не собиралась пускать его внутрь, но Барри продолжал торчать на крыльце, прижавшись лбом к деревянной двери, и в итоге Айрис решила его выслушать.

К счастью, Эдди не было дома, хотя Барри полагал, что детектив рано или поздно все равно узнает о его двойной жизни. Айрис не станет долго скрывать это. Барри надеялся, что она даст ему возможность рассказать все Эдди самому.

— Я хотел, — признался он, расхаживая по гостиной. Айрис в это время сидела на диване. — _Постоянно_. Ты была первой, кому я хотел рассказать! — Айрис была его лучшей подругой долгое время, и Барри надеялся, что она станет кем-то _большим_. Часть его все еще надеялась на их совместное будущее. Хотя с каждым днем эта надежда таяла на глазах. С каждой улыбкой, адресованной Эдди, с каждым их поцелуем. _Барри любил Айрис_. И хотел быть с ней. Но она счастлива с Эдди, и он не был готов в это влезать. Он сказал себе, что поставит ее счастье выше собственного, потому что так поступают с теми, кого любишь. А потом Барри познакомился с Леном… и их отношения были сложными, но и хорошими тоже. Барри нравился Лен, _очень и очень._

— Но ты мне соврал! — резко заявила Айрис. Барри вздохнул и сел на диван рядом с ней.

— Мне очень жаль. Все просто вышло из-под контроля. И Джо считал, что безопаснее будет держать тебя в неведении.

— Так, стоп, — оборвала его Айрис, и Барри поморщился. — Ты хочешь сказать, что папа знает? И вы оба скрывали это от меня?!

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил Барри, не зная, что еще сказать. Айрис невесело рассмеялась и покачала головой.

— Одного «мне жаль» не достаточно.

Барри уже подумал, что сейчас Айрис его выгонит, но вместо этого она умолкла. Затем глубоко вздохнула и снова повернулась к нему. Он не мог не подумать о том, что Айрис чудесно выглядит, даже когда злится. Это была другая ее сторона, которую Барри нечасто доводилось видеть, и он не мог не восхищаться ее красотой. Однако мысленно он обругал себя за эти мысли.

— Ты же знаешь, что вся эта затея «держать в неведении ради безопасности» — чушь собачья? — спросила Айрис. — Я не смогу подготовиться, если не буду знать, к чему готовиться.

— Я бы тебя защитил! — свирепо бросил Барри. Айрис вздохнула и мягко улыбнулась ему. Это была ее первая улыбка за вечер. Барри не мог не почувствовать облегчения, хотя и знал, что это далеко не конец.

— Ты не такой уж непобедимый, Барри. Даже как Флэш, — сказала Айрис. Барри это понимал, но не считал это важным: он с радостью отдал бы свою жизнь, чтобы защитить Айрис, если пришлось бы. Но Барри не сказал ей этого. Айрис любила его как друга… и не больше. Какая-то часть Барри все еще цеплялась за память об их поцелуе в другой временной линии, которую Барри вычеркнул из своей памяти всего месяц назад. Этот поцелуй доказал, что между ними может быть что-то большее. Но Барри еще несколько недель назад пообещал себе не навязывать Айрис свои чувства и позволить ей быть счастливой с Эдди. И тогда, возможно, Барри тоже будет счастлив с Леном.

Лен.

Леонард Снарт.

Одна только мысль о нем заставляла желудок Барри скручиваться в узел. Часть его не могла поверить, что он позволил себе так сильно влюбиться в разыскиваемого преступника, человека, который однажды застрелил охранника прямо у него на глазах. Барри не мог не думать об этом. Но потом он увидел, как Лен общается с маленькой Софи, и это согрело ему сердце. И все вдруг стало намного сложнее. Потому что, да, Лен был преступником… злодеем! Но он был чем-то большим. В глубине души он был хорошим человеком и любящим отцом. И то, что Барри узнал настоящего Лена, того, что прятался за криопушкой, все изменило.

Самым правильным было бы сдать Лена копам, чтобы тот заплатил за свои преступления, но делать «правильные вещи» было легко, когда речь шла об абстрактных суперзлодеях. Однако было намного труднее говорить о том, кого ты знаешь лично. Как Барри мог отправить Лена, который за последние полгода не получил ни единого штрафа за неправильную парковку, в тюрьму, зная, что так он оставит Софи без отца?

Так что делать «правильные вещи» не всегда было легко, и на этот раз Барри просто не мог позволить себе ошибиться. Сделав столько хорошего, будучи Флэшем, он мог хоть раз побыть эгоистом?

Однако мысли о Лене напомнили Барри, что Айрис знает еще не все.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-то рассказать, — тихо произнес он, меняя тему разговора. — Речь о Лене.

— Ты имеешь в виду парня, которому ты явно доверяешь больше, чем мне? — с горечью спросила Айрис.

— Это неправда! — попытался настоять Барри, беря Айрис за руку и внутренне радуясь, что она не сразу отстранилась. — Я не сказал Лену, что я Флэш. Он сам понял.

— Как это? — спросила Айрис, и Барри покачал головой: он сам не знал. После того, как Лен и Айрис почти сбежали из лаборатории, Барри пытался дозвониться до Снарта, но безуспешно. Казалось, он решил снова его игнорировать, хотя Барри не мог понять, почему. Все ведь шло так хорошо…

— Вообще-то, я не уверен, — признал он. — Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что Лен… ну, его настоящее имя Леонард Снарт, — пояснил Барри, надеясь, что дальше объяснять не придется. Айрис была экспертом во всем, что касалось Флэша, это буквально была ее работа, следить за новостями, поэтому она была довольно хорошо осведомлена обо всех злодеях, точащих зубы на Вспышку. Прошла буквально секунда, Айрис нахмурилась, припоминая имя Лена, но не совсем понимая его значение… но вдруг…

Она распахнула глаза и смешно приоткрыла рот от удивления.

— Боже! — почти пискнула Айрис. — Ты встречаешься с Капитаном Холодом!

— Да… да, — кивнул Барри, в то время как его сердце бешено стучало в груди. — Но Лен изменился! — по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Хотя нельзя было забывать о том, что Снарт утащил ожерелье и взял женщину в заложники несколько дней назад. Но он не причинил ей вреда, плюс вся ситуация была создана лишь для того, чтобы привлечь внимание Барри.

— Айрис, пожалуйста, не говори никому! — взмолился Барри. — Джо не должен узнать про нас с Леном, он просто взбеситься.

— Значит, ты не просто Флэш, а еще встречаешься с суперзлодеем? — уточнила Айрис, убирая руку и вставая с дивана. — С каких пор у тебя столько секретов? — Барри задели ее слова, но не так, как взгляд… она смотрела на него так, будто не узнавала. — Я не скажу папе, — наконец сказала Айрис, отводя глаза.

— Спасибо, — тихо прошептал Барри. Айрис снова стала какой-то неловкой, поэтому он решил, что пора уходить. Эдди все равно скоро вернется домой, и Барри предпочел бы с ним не встречаться.

Он быстро попрощался с Айрис и ушел, недовольно предвкушая долгий путь домой.  
Он мог бы просто вернуться к Джо, но не стал. Нужно было время подумать, очистить мысли. Он даже хотел сделать крюк и зайти к Лену, но не знал, как он воспримет неожиданный визит. Если Снарту нужно время подумать, Барри настаивать не будет. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Он старался не слишком переживать по этому поводу: долго избегать его Лен все равно не сможет, Софи все еще нужна помощь. Так что, так или иначе, Барри планировал все равно докопаться до сути происходящего.

***

На следующее утро Барри подумал, что можно и не надевать костюм Флэша. Лен теперь все равно все знал. Но как он объяснит это друзьям? Он зачем-то вспомнил, как Айрис сказала про секреты, от этой правды, сидящей внутри, у него живот крутило. Как это Барри так быстро привык врать своим друзьям и семье? Но сказать им правду… нет уж, не сейчас так точно.

Вздохнув, Барри застегнул молнию на костюме и натянул маску.

Добравшись до С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, он облегчено выдохнул, увидев Лена. Часть Барри беспокоился, что тот не появиться. Впрочем, Барри даже не удивился тому, что ошибся. Независимо от их отношений, Лен все еще был отцом: он ставил Софи превыше всего в своей жизни.

Лен взглянул в сторону Барри, стоило тому появиться в кортексе и взметнуть воздух бумаги со стола Циско. Сегодня на Снарте снова была парка, и Барри это немного разочаровало — Лен все же жутко сексуально выглядел в своей кожаной куртке. Хотя не так сексуально, как без нее.

Барри пришлось остановить этот поток мыслей, пока они не свернули совсем в уж неприличное русло.

Он улыбнулся, а Снарт… _отвернулся_. И на этом все закончилось. Ни флирта, ни пристального взгляда. Ничего. Лен просто повернулся к Циско и смотрел, как тот настраивает силовые гасители.

Но, может быть, оно и к лучшему? Лен флиртовал с Флэшем только потому, что хотел заставить Барри расколоться… так что отсутствие заигрываний необязательно означало что-то плохое. Так ведь? Барри не мог быть ни в чем уверен, но надеялся, что все будет хорошо.

— И… готово! — сказал Циско, торжествующе вскидывая отвертку. Барри подошел ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть новые улучшенные гасители сил. Они были похожи на серебряные браслеты со снежинками, выгравированными на гранях. Просто и мило.

— Помни, что это всего лишь прототип. Могут быть глюки, — предупредил Циско, когда Лен взял браслет и повертел в руках.

— Спасибо, — негромко сказал он, удивив всех присутствующих. Оправившись от секундного шока, Циско улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Это моя работа.

Даже Лен слегка улыбнулся. Но эта улыбка испарилась сразу, стоило ему посмотреть на Барри.

— Мне пора, — веско сказал Снарт, убирая браслеты в коробку.

— Но ты же только что пришел! — запротестовала Кейтлин. — Мы еще не смотрели наши новые идеи…

— Софи не помнит ту ночь, когда был взрыв. Ты сама сказала, что больше ничего не можешь сделать, не увидев ее лично, — сказал Лен более резко, чем обычно. — И до этого мы еще не дошли. Так что, если новостей больше нет, я хочу вернуться к дочери. — Голос Лена звучало устало, и Барри очень хотелось протянуть к нему руку, но он не смог.

После долгой паузы Кейтлин покачала головой. Последние несколько дней они ходили кругами, пытаясь найти способ помочь Лену и Софи, но, не имея возможности провести тесты над ребенком, были ограничены в своих возможностях. Никто из команды Флэша не хотел признать это, но они были в тупике. Поэтому Лен, слабо вздохнув, кивнул, мельком глянув на Барри, и двинулся к выходу.

— Тогда я пойду, — сказал он, и никто не мог придумать веской причины, чтобы Снарт остался. Хотя Барри мысленно пытался сделать именно это.

— Что с ним такое? — спросила Кейтлин, когда Лен ушел.

— Может, ему грустно, что Флэш даже косточки ему не бросил? — пошутил Циско, на что Барри закатил глаза. Кейтлин коротко хохотнула и, судя по всему, собиралась что-то сказать, но Барри решительно попятился к двери.

— Сейчас вернусь, — бросил он и кинулся за Леном. Он нагнал его у лифта. Снарт просто ждал его, прислонившись спиной к стене и скрестив руки на груди, будто знал, что Барри прибежит.

— Привет, — сдержанно сказал он, подходя ближе. — С тобой все хорошо?

— Прекрасно, — ответил Лен, пожав плечами. Барри нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что ему теперь делать.

— Тогда почему ты игнорируешь мои звонки? Я думал, мы все уладили.

— Улаживать нечего. У нас все хорошо.

— Врешь ты все, — настаивал Барри, делая шаг вперед. — Ты можешь поговорить со мной, Лен. Но было очевидно, что Снарт открывать рот не собирается. Барри со вздохом стянул капюшон и провел рукой по волосам. Он знал, что расспросы прямо сейчас ни к чему не приведут, поэтому решил сменить тактику.

— Слушай… как ты догадался?

— Ты про свою личность? Ты довольно плохо скрывался, Барри, — протянул Лен, и Барри подумал, что это все, но нет. — Ну, во-первых, ты подозрительно сильный, намного сильнее, чем кажешься. Кроме того, ты слишком много ешь, учитывая, насколько ты тощий.

— Эй! — обиженно фыркнул Барри. Он не был «тощим»! Лен коротко усмехнулся в ответ на его реакцию, и от этого в груди Барри стало приятно тепло.

— Давай не будем забывать, что ты сразу узнал меня, когда мы впервые встретились, но я на сто процентов уверен, что раньше тебя не видел, запомнил бы. — Лен подмигнул, и Барри залился краской, смущаясь еще больше. — А твой лучший друг оказался экспертом по металюдям и работает с Флэшем.

Это заставило Барри ощутить вину… он знал, что должен был приложить больше усилий, чтобы остановить Айрис, не дав написать ей все эти статьи. И нельзя было потакать себе, навещая ее в костюме Флэша. Это правда могло угрожать ее жизни. Может быть, теперь, когда она знает его секрет, она решит убрать все эти записи из блога.

— Но последний гвоздь в крышку гроба вбил именно тот способ, которым ты помог Софи пережить вспышку сил. — Лен покачал головой. — Только мета можно это сделать, — закончил он, и Барри внезапно почувствовал напряжение. И Лен это понял.

— Что такое?

— Ничего.

— И вот еще что, Барри Аллен, ты правда плохой лжец. — Лен уже перестал поддразнивать его, став гораздо более серьезным и взволнованным. И имел полное право опасаться, потому что Барри был вне себя. Не потому, что Лен и Айрис теперь знали правду и понимали, насколько позорно плохо он скрывал ее. На самом деле Барри стало даже легче, можно было перестать врать. Но в словах Лена было еще кое-что правдивое…

То, что убедило Лен в том, что Барри был Флэшем. То, как он тренировал Софи, помогая ее контролировать ее способности.

Разве не то же самое делал Уэллс, когда Барри встретился с Трикстерами несколько недель назад? От внимания Барри, конечно, не ускользнуло то, как хорошо Уэллс понимал фазировку. Это мало напоминало теорию, казалось, что Уэллс говорил, основываясь на личном опыте. Барри не хотел в это верить, но все же… с Уэллсом было что-то не так. Барри старался избавиться от этих странных чувств и мыслей, но со временем их становилось только больше. И теперь Лен сказал Барри то же самое и был прав… что, если Барри тоже окажется прав?

Но Барри не мог этого сделать. Не мог произнести это вслух. Потому что это сделает их реальными, придаст им вес и смысл, а он не был к этому готов.

— Значит, у нас обоих есть секреты, — рассмеялся Барри, пытаясь казаться беззаботным, но промахнулся на целую милю. Лен пожал плечами.

— Думаю, да, — сказал он, оттолкнувшись от стены и направляясь к лифтам.

— Не уходи! — взмолился Барри приглушенным голосом. Рука Лена замерла в сантиметре от кнопки. Он медленно повернулся к Барри — лицо было непроницаемым, но глаза… они сияли таким количеством необузданных эмоций, что Барри на мгновение потерял дар речи.  
Не говоря ни единого слова, он шагнул вперед и коснулся подбородка Снарта, давая ему шанс отстраниться, если он захочет… когда этого не произошло, Барри прижался к его губами — мягкая ласка, теплая, сладкая. И Барри был счастлив, чувствуя, как Лен нетерпеливо и жадно отвечает ему.

Рука Лена скользнула вверх и вцепилась в волосы Барри, а губы раскрылись навстречу. На мгновение они оказались вдвоем внутри своего собственного пузыря реальности. Не было больше никакого Флэша и никакого Капитана Холода. Никакой полиции. Никакой С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Никаких Циско и Кейтлин. Никакой Айрис. Только они вдвоем, крепко держащиеся друг за друга, не желая отпускать. И все, что мог чувствовать Барри — это руки Лена, его губы, его язык.

Но пузырь рано или поздно должен был лопнуть. И очень скоро Барри пришлось вырваться, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Барри прижался к его лбу, закрыв глаза, но ощущал, что Лен напрягся, будто их поцелуй был единственной вещью, удерживающей весь остальной мир на расстоянии. А теперь связь прервалась, и реальность хлынула обратно.

Через несколько секунд Барри снова открыл глаза и выпрямился.

— Не отталкивай меня, — попросил Барри тихим шепотом. Лен взглянул на него, отпустил волосы и медленно провел по подбородку, а потом по нижней губе.

— Я постараюсь этого не делать, — пообещал он и снова наклонился для последнего целомудренного поцелуя, прежде чем покинуть объятия Барри и наконец уйти из С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

***

— Я сказал, покажи мне новое будущее! — прикрикнул Тоун, глядя на газетную статью, где было написано «Айрис Уэст-Тоун».

— Будущее не изменилось, — ответила Гидеон, и Тоуну захотелось что-нибудь разбить. Невозможно. Теперь Айрис знала, что Барри Флэш, как могло ее будущее до сих пор быть связано с Эдди? Нужно было найти способ исправить это как можно быстрее, пока будущее не стало постоянным, а он сам не превратился во временное видение. Привидение. Аномалия, которую выследят и уничтожат призраки времени. Эобард этого не допустит. Айрис Уэст не выйдет замуж за Эдди Тоуна.

— Как это возможно? — спросил он у Гидеон. — Айрис знает правду. Аллен со Снартом расстались. Что еще мне мешает?

— Похоже, мистер Аллен и мистер Снарт еще не закончили свои отношения, — ответила Гидеон, и Тоун злобно сжал зубы.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал он. Гидеон вывела на экран видео поцелуя Барри и Снарта в лаборатории этим утром. Эобард поморщился. Как они могли все еще быть вместе? Ведь Снарт знал правду о чувствах Барри к мисс Уэст. Все должно было пойти совсем не так. Но раз Снарт хочет все усложнить, то Тоун может этому поспособствовать.

— Где они сейчас? — Гидеон вывела на экран спальню Барри, где тот крепко спал. — А Снарт?

— В данный момент я не могу найти Леонарда Снарта, — ответила Гидеон. А это означало, что Капитан Холод, скорее всего, находится в своем собственном доме. Тоун, конечно же, тоже установил там камеры, когда впервые обнаружил связь Барри с этим вором. Однако на прошлой неделе они перестали подавать сигналы. Поначалу Тоун забеспокоился. Но теперь, когда он узнал о способностях Софи, он понял, что дело в экстремально холодных температурах, которые окружали ребенка. Тем не менее, независимо от причины, Тоуну не нравилась идея приближаться к такому человеку, как Снарт, без предварительного знания его местонахождения и планов.

Но у Тоуна просто не было иного выбора.

Стиснув зубы, Тоун подошел к желтому костюму, который прятал в хранилище. Он быстро переоделся и помчался к дому Леонарда Снарта.

Он остановился перед домом, заметив на первом этаже свет, и понял, что Снарт еще не спит. Оставалось надеяться, что сегодня вечером вор окажется дома один и не будет никаких неприятных сюрпризов. Хотя угроза определенно была. Во-первых, Тоун ничего не знал о дочери Снарта. Он считал себя довольно сведущим в героях и злодеях этого времени, даже тщательно изучил их дома в надежде понять еще больше о Флэше.

И все же, Тоун никогда не слышал о том, что у Снарта есть ребенок. Особенно ребенок-мета. Эта Софи Мендоза была настоящей загадкой. Вполне возможно, она не существовала в первоначальной временной шкале, из которой был Тоун. Из-за появления Тоуна появилось множество небольших изменений, и хотя связь не была очевидной, было ясно, что он наверняка сделал что-то за последние шестнадцать лет, что привело к рождению этого ребенка. Хотя было бы лучше, если эта Софи просто умрет, прежде чем кто-нибудь свяжет ее с Леонардом Снартом. Как бы то ни было, для Тоуна это не имело особого значения. Это беспокоило его лишь потому, что приходилось действовать почти вслепую, а Эобард к этому не привык.

Тоун быстро проскользнул внутрь и побежал наверх, где нашел открытую дверь. Заглянув в комнату, он увидел светящиеся снежинки на потолке, а под ними крепко спал ребенок. Тоун оглянулся через плечо, проверяя, нет ли следов Леонарда Снарта, прежде чем осторожно войти в темную спальню.

Тоун шел медленно, осматривая комнату в поисках любых признаков затаившегося вора. Но Софи, похоже, была одна. Свет, льющийся из коридора, падал на детскую кроватку, поэтому Тоун без труда заметил серебряный браслет у девочки на запястье — новый гаситель силы, созданный Циско.

Внизу раздался тихий хорош: кто-то открыл и закрыл шкаф, потом включился кран. Тоун склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к звукам. Он слышал топот босых ног по деревянному полу в прихожей, но наверх Снарт не поднимался.

Тоун снова взглянул на крепко спящую девочку, присел рядом с ней и откинул одеяло. Как можно осторожнее он подхватил ребенка на руки. Девочка слегка пошевелилась, но не проснулась.

Улыбнувшись, Эобард поднялся.

Девочка в его руках была спокойной и умиротворенной. Она обладала силой, которая может заставить людей дрожать от страха. Но с этим браслетом она была совершенно беспомощна.  
Тоун мог убить ее, даже не вспотев.

И, возможно, он так и сделает.

Конечно, это облегчило бы дело. Если Софи умрет, то Снарт наверняка не сможет скрывать свою темную сторону.

Когда его дочь умрет, Капитан Холод буквально взорвется, забрав с собой свои отношения с Барри.

Это была заманчивая мысль. Тоун поднял руку и прижал палец в груди ребенка. Было бы легко покончить с жизнью этой девочки. Одно движение — и все будет кончено. Он мог бы оставить тело здесь, чтобы Снарт обнаружил его утром, а потом просто наблюдать за шоу.

Но тогда он потеряет свое преимущество.

Эобард медленно убрал руку; он не убьет ее. Не сейчас. Если она умрет, что у него не будет ничего, что можно было бы использовать против Снарта. Если она останется жива, это вполне может помочь.

С этой мыслью Тоун крепко прижал к себе ребенка и спустился вниз. Леонарда Снарта он нашел в гостиной со стаканом виски в одной руке и книгой в другой. Снарт от шока уронил все на пол и встал. Эобард усмехнулся про себя, понимая, что в доме никого больше нет, а криопушки не видно.

— Милая девочка, ваша дочь, — сказал он вибрирующим голосом. Проснувшаяся Софи задергалась после короткого перемещения на скорости. — Жаль, если с ней что-нибудь случиться.

— Отпусти ее, — приказал Снарт без своей привычной протяжной интонации. Его слова были резкими, угрожающими. Тоун рассмеялся: без криопушки Снарт был всего лишь собакой без зубов.

— Папочка? — заскулила Софи. Снарт лишь мельком взглянул на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на Тоуна и сделал шаг вперед.

Тоун остановил его движением вибрирующей руки.

— Ага, подойдешь ближе — вырву ей сердце, — сказал он. Это произвело должное впечатление, Снарт остановился. Его глаза потемнели от гнева, руки сжались в кулаки, как будто он собирался броситься на Тоуна. Эобард уже был готов позволить ему это, зная, что легко сломает ему руку.

Софи задергалась еще сильнее, скуля и дрожа от слез. Эобард встряхнул ее, но она лишь сильнее заплакала.

— Непослушная малышка, да? — фыркнул он. — Надеюсь, ее отец лучше подчиняется приказам.

— Чего ты хочешь? — потребовал Снарт. Он не отводил взгляда от Тоуна, было видно, как тяжело ему не смотреть на дочь.

— Мне нужен Флэш, — сказал Тоун. — Я хочу, чтобы он сдался и молил о пощаде. — Внешне Снарт никак не отреагировал, поэтому Эобард он быстро продолжил: — Но от тебя я хочу большего. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел. Брось дом и забирай дочь, уезжайте из города. Разорви все связи с Централ Сити. И самое главное — держись подальше от меня! Если ты этого не сделаешь и будешь продолжать работает с Флэшем, я обещаю, последствия тебе не понравятся.

Софи зарыдала так громко, что Тоун не был уверен, что Снарт полностью расслышал его слова. Он резко вскинул руку, но девочка вскрикнула, и это было последнее, что понял Тоун, потому что его пронзила жуткая боль. Тоун отшатнулся, выпустил ребенка и в ужасе уставился на заледеневшую руку.

Его тело будто все налилось тяжестью. Он упал на пол, слепящая боль пронзила каждую клетку. Перед глазами все плыло, он едва мог различить, где верх, где низ. Нужно было бежать, выбраться, немедленно…

Каким-то образом Тоун смог подняться на ноги и побежал так быстро, как только мог, пересекая дом и вываливаясь на ночной воздух. Он бежал все дальше от дома Снарта, пока ноги не подвели. Тоун ничком упал на асфальт и схватился за руку, крича от боли.


	13. Chapter 13

Барри проснулся от трели телефона.

Он застонал и глубже зарылся лицом в подушку, набросив одеяло на голову. Но затем его разум прояснился, и Барри резко сел, хватая смартфон и принимая вызов, даже не глядя на имя на экране. Потому что была лишь одна причина, почему ему звонили так поздно — опасность.

— Да?

— Барри? — голос Снарта был хриплым, будто полный битого стекла. Он злился, точно. Но там были и другие эмоции, которые Барри расшифровать не смог, и от них у него опять скрутило живот. Он слетел с постели прежде, чем Лен сказал что-то еще.

— Что случилось? Где ты? — спросил он, зажимая телефон плечом и натягивая одежду.

— Дома, — ответил Лен, после чего последовала тяжелая пауза, и Барри начал беспокоиться, почему Лен звонит именно ему. Часы показывали час ночи. — В мой дом кто-то вломился. На Софи напали.

— Сейчас буду, — бросил Барри, даже не обдумывая слова как следует. Без телефона одеваться было удобнее, поэтому не прошло и десяти секунд, как Барри уже стоял у дома Снарта. Лен стоял в арке между прихожей и гостиной, в одной руке держа телефон, а другой сжимая криопушку.

Барри подумал, что следовало бы постучать, а не врываться в дом без приглашения, потому что встретился нос к носу с дулом криопушки. Лен дернулся, но через секунду опустил пистолет. За его плечом Барри увидел спящую на диване Софи.

— Что произошло? Кто вломился сюда?

— Я надеялся, что ты мне это скажешь, — сказал Лен, убирая телефон в карман. Глаза у него были красные, будто он недавно плакал. — Это был еще один спидстер.

У Барри кровь застыла в жилах, и не фигурально.

— Человек в Желтом? — уточнил он, страшась ответа, и Лен кивнул. Барри судорожно вздохнул, сдерживая тошноту.

— А кто он такой? — спросил Лен.

— Он… — Барри запнулся. Если сейчас он укажет на Уэллса, после того как на Софи недавно напали, кто знает, как отреагирует на это Снарт. — Этот человек убил мою мать, — сказал Барри вместо этого. Ему нужно было еще немного поразмыслить, прежде чем произнести имя Уэллса. Нужна уверенность.

— Почему он был здесь? Что он сделал?

Лен оглянулся на Софи, которая все еще не проснулась.

— Он вытащил ее из постели, — сказал Лен. Сердце Барри сжалось от его прерывистого голоса. Лен говорил так, будто слова причиняли ему физическую боль. — Он сказал, что убьет ее, если я не перестану работать с Флэшем.

— Откуда он знает, что мы тебе помогаем? — спросил Барри, надеясь услышать ответ, который не будет касаться Харрисона Уэллса.

— Разве похоже, что у меня есть ответы, Барри?! — рявкнул Снарт, снова поворачиваясь к нему.

— Прости, — поморщился Барри. Он не хотел давить на Лена вопросами, на которые у них обоих не было ответов. Вздохнув, он пригладил волосы. — Мне нужно позвонить своей команде.

— Вот, — сказал Лен, проходя в гостиную и беря с кофейного столика маленький серебряный предмет и протягивая его Барри. Это оказался новый силовой браслет, который сделал Циско.

— Он вышел из строя, — сказал Лен. — Софи защищалась. Она ранила его.

Барри с открытым ртом уставился на Лена. _Ранила Человека в Желтом_? В это едва можно было поверить. Сам Барри несколько раз сталкивался с ним лицом к лицу, но так и не смог одержать победу. Но теперь… теперь появился шанс. Если бы только Барри смог действовать достаточно быстро, чтобы воспользоваться этим преимуществом…

— Насколько сильно ранила? — спросил он, делая решительный шаг по направлению к Лену.

— Не знаю я, — признался он. — Ему было сильно хреновой, он бросил Софи и убежал.  
Барри нахмурился, глядя на спящую девочку.

— С ней все в порядке? — спросил Барри. Хотя понимал, что будь Софи ранена, то Лен бы сейчас крутился вокруг нее, как наседка, а не стоял столбом.

— С ней все хорошо, — подтвердил Лен, и Барри кивнул. Продолжить ему не дал громкий рокот мотоцикла, фары которого осветили гостиную. Визг остановившихся шин раздался прямо у дома.

Барри насторожился, но Лен лишь качнул головой и прошел к двери, открыв ее как раз в тот момент, когда раздался стук каблуков по дорожке, ведущей к дому.

В прихожую ворвалась девушка с золотистым мотоциклетным шлемом в руках. На ней была серая байкерская куртка и черные сапоги на каблуках, доходившие до колен. Девушка была шатенкой, на лице — ни грамма косметики, но ее несомненно можно было назвать красивой.

Барри она показалась смутно знакомой, но он не мог понять, где раньше ее видел.

— Где она? — спросила незнакомка, бросив на Барри беглый взгляд.

— Спит, — протянул Лен, кивая в сторону гостиной. Девушка подошла ближе к Софи, завернутой в одеяло. — Но ты половину улицы перебудила, наверное. — Лен закрыл дверь как раз перед тем, как девушка повернулась к ним. Барри почувствовал себя посторонним, потому что девушка уставилась прямо на него.

— Барри, это Лиза, — представил Лен, сжалившись над ним.

— А, сестра, — сказал Барри, наконец перестав нервничать. Он даже протянул Лизе руку для рукопожатия. — Я…

— Флэш, — закончила за него Лиза, и Барри обмер от ужаса.

— Я хотел сказать «парень Лена», но… да, — подытожил он, нервно рассмеявшись. Какой смысл был отрицать очевидное, Лиза явно уже знала правду. Лен бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд, но Барри лишь отмахнулся. Были более важные дела, чем выяснить настоящую личность Барри. Если Лен доверил сестре его секрет, то ей можно было доверять. Барри открыл рот, собираясь сказать именно это, но вдруг понял, откуда знает Лизу.

— Ты была заложницей! — вскрикнул он слишком громко. Барри оглянулся на диван, проверяя, не проснулась ли Софи, и едва не пропустил то, как драматично пожала плечами.

— И ты со своей помощью был безумно мил! — ухмыльнулась Лиза. Барри не смог придумать достойного ответа, только глупо моргнул, переводя взгляд с Лизы на Лена. Все это оказалось фальшивкой. Вся сцена, что устроил Снарт, угрожая заложнице криопушкой, дабы привлечь внимание Флэша, была фальшивкой. От осознания этого у Барри в груди будто развязался давно мучивший его тяжелый узел.

— Я… мне нужно сообщить команде о нападении, — сказал Барри, возвращаясь к теме разговора. — Я знаю, ты не хочешь знакомить их с Софи, но…

— Все нормально, — перебил его Лен. — Можешь привести их сюда.

— Сейчас вернусь. — Барри шагнул ближе к Лену, быстро целуя его в щеку, а потом умчался в ночь. Первой остановкой была С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, где он облачился в костюм, а затем быстро добрался до квартир Циско и Кейтлин, разбудил их вкратце рассказал о случившемся, упуская тот факт, что у Лена был его телефон.

Сидя в доме Циско, пока тот собирался, Барри позвонил Джо, чтобы ввести и его в курс дела. А потом он позвонил Айрис. Она уже рассказала Эдди, что Барри Флэш, и он был уверен, что им понадобиться каждый, кто может помочь убить Человека в Желтом.

***

Верный своему слову, Барри вернулся в дом Лена вместе с Циско и Кейтлин всего через несколько минут после того, как ушел. На этот раз он решил постучать, предупреждая о своем присутствии, а не просто вломиться. И как Барри это делает вообще, проходит сквозь стены? _Другой спидстер тоже так делал_, — вспомнил Лен. Воспоминание осело на языке гадким кислым привкусом.

Желтый спидстер угрожал Софи, а Лен просто стоял там, совершенно беспомощный. Он обещал, что никто не допустит, чтобы с ней случилось что-то плохое, но нарушил свое обещание. Против этого спидстера его навыки были совершенно бесполезны, и Лен за всю свою жизнь никогда не чувствовал себя таким испуганным.

Но потом Софи начала кричать, и внезапно ее глаза засверкали неземным голубым светом. Что бы ни случилось дальше, Лен все равно бы не успел. Софи и Человек в Желтом оказались на полу. Лен бросился вперед, чтобы подхватить Софи на руки, даже не думая о риске. Когда он снова встал, спидстер уже исчез, пройдя прямо через стену дома.

Лен остался сидеть на полу, баюкая Софи и напевая мелодию. Его сердце бешено стучало, а дыхание было прерывистым. Но вскоре Софи успокоилась и закрыла глаза, силы забрали у нее всю энергию. Через несколько минут она уже спала. Но Лен не мог ее отпустить. Он быстро сбегал за криопушкой, которую хранил в сейфе в спальне, а затем вернулся к дивану, к спящей Софи. Минут через двадцать он наконец пришел в себя, и мозг начал работать. Уложив дочь, Лен позвонил Лизе, рассказал обо всем и дождался, пока она выйдет из дома.

А потом, просидев минуту в тишине, он набрал номер Барри.

Когда Лен понял, что Барри Аллен Флэш, его первым желанием было сбежать из Централ Сити. Если бы не Софи, Лен бы бросил все дела и исчез. Но он не мог позволить своей дочери провести жизнь в опале. Она уже потеряла мать, и ей предстояло пережить еще много всего. И Лен ненавидел саму мысль о том, что добавит еще один пункт в список ее горестей.

Вот почему он послушал Лизу, когда она придумала план.

Это была идея сестры — встретится с Флэшем и получить от него некоторую информацию. То, что случалось со всеми мета, подозрительно исчезавшими после стычек с Флэшем, было самой большой проблемой. А все остальное, что он смог бы вытянуть из парня, было бонусом. И они были готовы продолжать до тех пор, пока полностью не разобрались бы с ним.

Однако все пошло совсем не так, как планировалось. Барри не собирался ему подыгрывать, и Лен из-за этого нервничал. Он думал, что Барри будет застигнут врасплох наличием заложницы, не успеет обдумать ситуацию, но он слишком быстро понял, что мотивы Лена связаны с Софи. Лен не хотел, чтобы это вскрылось, поэтому он убрал пушку и, как и планировал, использовал Лизу в качестве прикрытия. Они были уверены, что Барри больше будет беспокоить «утешение» заложника, чем погоня за Леном. Но Снарт снова ошибся. Потому что Барри догнал его, припер к стенке и надавил и практически заставил попросить помощи у Флэша. Он не собирался этого говорить, но язык просто не слушался.

А потом, вместо того, чтобы сдать Лена копам, Барри привел его в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, будто правда собирался ему помочь. И когда Лен был уже уверен, что хуже быть не может, Барри фактически защитит его перед друзьями и семьей. Именно в этот момент Лен понял, что больше не сможет притворяться, что происходящее между ним и Барри — всего лишь глупость. Это не была просто игра или тупые шутки — Барри было не все равно.

А Лену… ну, Лен действительно не знал, как это воспринимать.

До этого Лен не особенно гордился тем, как себя вел. Он злился, понятно? Необязательно на Барри, скорее на весь мир. Он злился, потому что умерла Энди. Он злился, что так много пропустил в жизни дочери. Он злился, что Софи страдает. И еще больше Лен злился из-за того, что не знает, как ей помочь.

Итак, шутки, флирт… все это было весело. Но Лен зашел слишком далеко, подтолкнул Барри к критической точке. Он не хотел причинять ему боль… и тому, что у него самого зародилось где-то в животе. И это была еще одна причина, из-за чего Лен злился.

Потому что Леонард Снарт не заслуживал Барри Аллена.

Но теперь они все были здесь: Лиза сидела на диване с Софи на коленях — та еще спала или делала вид. Барри, Циско, Кейтлин, Джо Уэст и даже Айрис и детектив Тоун собрались за обеденным столом. Лен встал в проходе, чтобы лучше видеть Софи и быть поближе к дочери, если еще что-то случиться.

Уэст был особенно недоволен этой встречей, хотя, очевидно, никто не сказал ему, что Эдди и Айрис теперь знали тайну Барри.

— Это… довольно новое развитие событий, — старался объяснить Барри. Лен издал короткий невеселый смешок. Прошло уже около сорока часов с тех пор, как Айрис их застукала и узнала, что Барри Флэш. Но пока она выясняла это, Лен обнаружил еще кое-что: Барри был влюблен в Айрис Уэст. Это было довольно легко обнаружить, если понаблюдать, как эти двое взаимодействуют друг с другом. Это стало еще более очевидным, когда Айрис выбежала из лаборатории после их ссоры, а Барри тут же ушел в себя. Он выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит от напряжение. А потом Барри почти подтвердил догадки Лена, дернувшись от фразы «твоя сестра».

Осознание того, что сердце Барри принадлежит кому-то другому, причиняло боль. Лен нужно было побыть одному, чтобы разобраться во всем этом, поэтому он и ушел. Но наутро он понял, что так ни к чему и не пришел. Войдя в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, чтобы забрать новые браслеты для Софи, Лен заговорил с Барри, и теперь все запуталось еще больше. Он понятия не имел, что между ними сейчас происходит.

— Тебе небезопасно здесь находиться, — продолжал настаивать Уэтс, и Айрис это уже начало бесить.

— А где именно она будет в большей безопасности? — с любопытством спросил Лен, наблюдая, как отреагирует Уэст. Барри зыркнул на него, умоляя не усугублять ситуацию. Но Лен честно не мог понять логику Уэста. — Пока она здесь, она окружена двумя копами, Флэшем и Капитаном Холодом, — протянул он, многозначительно приподнимая криопушку. — Насколько я понимаю, эта комната — самое безопасное место в Централ Сити.

— Ты, заткнись! — Уэст свирепо ткнул пальцем в сторону Снарта. Ухмылка Лена стала еще шире.

— Нет, папа, он прав, — сказала Айрис. — Все это ваше «держать меня в неведении»! Как это может кому-то помочь? Ясно, что Человек в Желтом знает о нас больше, чем следует. Кто сказал, что в следующий раз он не придет за мной или Эдди? Мы не сможем защитить себя, если не будем знать, что происходит на самом деле.

— Я бы защитил тебя сам, — возразил Уэст, и Лен стиснул зубы. Не был ли он так же глуп, когда на прошлой неделе поклялся всегда защищать Софи?

— Джо, — сказал Тоун, качая головой и успокаивающе поглаживая Айрис по руке. — При всем моем уважении, Айрис с тобой больше не живет. — Тоун собирался продолжить, но Джо сердито перебил его:

— Ты еще не член семьи, Эдди! Ты не имеешь права вмешиваться, — прошипел он, а Лен закатил глаза. Уэст это заметил и шагнул к нему. — Хочешь мне что-то сказать? — спросил он у Снарта, и Барри быстро встал между ними, удерживая Джо.

— Ладно, давай просто… выдохнем, — скомандовал он. — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы ругаться. Мы должны отследить Обратного Флэша.

— _Обратного Флэша_? — фыркнул Лен, глядя на Циско. — И это все, что ты смог придумать?

Циско поднял руки, словно защищаясь.

— Эй, это не я! — возмутился он. — В смысле я, да, но… Человек в Желтом сказал это первым.

— Мне это не нравится, Флэш, — сказал Уэст, не обращая внимания на разговор Циско и Лена, говоря исключительно с Барри. — После того, что Снарт сделал, ты собираешься ему довериться? Да с чего бы?

— Я как бы тоже не в восторге от этой ситуации, — протянул Лен, и Уэст злобно зыркнул на него через плечо Барри. — И что? Неужели ты думаешь, что я так рад, что два копа и команда Флэша собрались у меня в столовой?

— Вообще-то, — перебила Кейтлин, — мы здесь не все собрались. Где доктор Уэллс?

Лен заметил, что Барри почему-то напрягся.

— Я ему еще не звонил, — сказал он. Лен прищурился, глядя на него. Барри неловко поднял руку, будто хотел взъерошить волосы. Бинго. Барри определенно что-то скрывал от них. И речь шла о Харрисоне Уэллсе. — Э… он не хотел бы быть здесь. Ему не особо нравится идея работать со Снартом.

— Джо тоже, — нахмурившись, заметила Кейтлин.

— Это другое, — отмахнулся Барри.

— Почему это?

Барри нервно взглянул на Лена. Нет, на самом деле он смотрел в гостиную, где спала Софи. Лен оглянулся на дочь, лежащую на коленях Лизы, и от странного взгляда Барри у него кровь закипела в жилах.

— Он ведь второй спидстер, да? — спросил Снарт. Он пытался держать ярость под контролем, но понимал, что долго не выдержит. Стало тихо, все уставились на Барри. На Барри, который смотрел только Лена своими испуганными глазами.

— Я… — заикаясь, пробормотал он, — я не знаю.

Комната взорвалась шумом, когда Лен резко закрыл рот, боясь, что может наговорить лишнего в приступе гнева.

— Это просто смешно! — настаивала Кейтлин, хотя быстрый взгляд вокруг дал ей понять, что она единственная, кто счел эту идею невозможной. Лен сжал кулаки так сильно, что костяшки заныли, а ногти впились в ладонь. Он разжал пальцы, чтобы кровь прилила обратно. — Доктор Уэллс — не Обратный Флэш. Он же наш друг! Наставник!

— Знаю, — убито сказал Барри. Лен снова стиснул кулак, сгибая и разгибая пальцы, чтобы сдержать злобу. Барри больше не смотрел ему в глаза, но Лен все равно пялился на него в упор.

— Я думал, он парализован! — удивленно вскрикнул Тоун, а Кейтлин поддержала его мысль.

— Но так ли это? — спросил Уэст. Кейтлин умолкла на несколько секунд. Лен был слишком занят, изучая лицо Барри, чтобы понять выражение на ее лице.

— И… зачем ему убивать… — голос Сноу затих, когда она вспомнила, что Лен был в этой комнате, не осознавая, что Лен уже знал, что она скажет. — Зачем ему делать то, что он сделал пятнадцать лет назад? — перефразировала она. — Задолго до появления Флэша? В этом нет никакого смысла.

В комнате снова воцарилась тишина. Очевидно, ответов не было ни у кого.

Лен опять сжал кулаки.

— Циско, скажи что-нибудь, — попросила Кейтлин. Лен наконец перестал сверлить взглядом Барри и посмотрел на Рамона. Тот смотрел куда-то вдаль, но теперь озирался с таким видом, будто его сейчас стошнит.

— Я… у меня были эти… _сны_, — срывающимся голосом признался он, слегка качая головой, будто считал свои слова бредом. — Только они совсем не похожи на сны. Они кажутся настоящими.

— О чем ты? — спросил Эдди. Циско посмотрел на него, потом на Кейтлин, а затем его взгляд остановился на Барри.

— Доктор Уэллс — Обратный Флэш, — медленно произнес он. — И… он убивает меня.

Кулак Лена сжался до такой степени, что ему показалось — ногти сейчас до крови прорвут кожу.

— Это безумие! — воскликнула Кейтлин.

— Да, — кивнул Циско.

— Давайте предположим, что Уэллс — Человек в Желтом, — сказала Айрис, облокачиваясь о стол. — Как мы это докажем?

— Я изучаю этого человека уже шесть месяцев, но так ничего и не добился, — сказал Уэст. Лен нахмурился. Неужели _все _в этой комнате подозревали Харрисона Уэллса в убийствах, и никто даже не подумал предупредить Лена, когда он втянул в их дела свою дочь? — Может, вернемся к началу? В Стар Сити, где произошла авария, после которой Уэллс появился в Централ Сити.

— Серьезно? — сердито спросил Лен. Он больше не мог молчать. — К черту ожидание, улики сами на нас не свалятся. Нужно сделать шаг сейчас.

— У тебя нет права голоса, Снарт, — отрезал Уэст, а Тоун в эту же секунду сказал:

— Мы не можем просто повязать его без доказательств.

Лен недоверчиво покачал головой. Копы, что с них взять.

— Если мы нанесем удар сейчас, то в худшем случае мы ошибаемся и обидим вашего друга, — напряженным голосом сказал Лен. Он разжал пальцы и почувствовал кровь на ладони. — В этом случае вы испечете ему пирог и споете песенку в качестве извинения. — Лен оттолкнулся от стены и прошел в столовую. — Но если мы окажемся правы и не сделаем решительных шагов, то рискуем выдать себя Уэллсу с головой. С вашими-то выдающимися навыками лжи.

— Так это и есть твой план? — уточнил Уэст. — Действовать, а потом извиняться?

— А если бы он напал на вашу дочь, вы сказали бы что-то другое? — спросил Лен. Уэст резко закрыл рот и посмотрел на Айрис. Сначала Снарт подумал, что Уэст наконец заткнется, но нет.

— А почему мы должны тебе доверять? — ощерился Уэст. — В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты был преступником.

— Я ему доверяю, Джо, — встрял Барри, влезая между ними прежде, чем Лен снова начал заводиться. — Разве этого мало?

— Ты же знаешь, что он сделал, — напомнил Уэст. — Как ты можешь ему верить?

— Потому что… — Барри не нашел, что ответить, и Лен почувствовал себя неловко, вспомнив, как они с Барри впервые встретились. Лен тогда грабил бронированный фургон. Во второй раз он убил человека только для того, чтобы сбежать. В третий раз Лен спустил с рельсов целый поезд, чтобы одержать верх над Флэшем. Все это кардинально отличалось от их четвертой встречи, и Лен никак не мог взять в толк, как Барри смог его простить. Но таков был Барри. И именно по этой причине он заслуживал кого-то получше Леонарда Снарта.

Барри оглянулся через плечо, переводя взгляд с Лена на Уэста и обратно, прежде чем посмотрел на Айрис. Он глубоко вздохнул, наконец повернулся к Джо, стянул с головы капюшон, чтобы показать свое лицо.

— Потому что Лен — мой парень.


	14. Chapter 14

Циско едва мог сосредоточиться на разговоре, зависнув в тот момент, когда Барри снял маску и объявил, что встречается с Капитаном Холодом.

Дальше все пошло примерно так, как и ожидалось.

Джо побагровел и сходу пообещал убить Холода, не дав никому даже толком обмозговать ситуацию.

Но Циско, как ни странно, обдумав заявление Барри, понял, что даже не удивлен. Конечно, когда он впервые подколол Барри на тему флиртующего Капитана Холода, это была всего лишь невинная шутка. Но злодей был так настойчив, что Циско прикинул, не скрываются ли за всеми этими скабрезностями настоящие чувства. И, судя по всему, так оно и было.

Удивило лишь то, что Барри открыл свою личность. Если только… это не началось намного раньше. Циско припомнил, как краснел Барри от намеков Холода, как улыбался в ответ. Он вообще понимал, что делает?

— Джо, просто… успокойся, ладно? — почти умолял Барри.

— Успокоиться?! Ты встречаешься с преступником!

— Папа, — вмешалась Айрис, касаясь плеча отца. — Ты ребенка разбудишь.

В этот момент Циско оглянулся на Кейтлин, которая встала со своего места. С момента, когда он рассказал про сны, она хранила молчание, а теперь решила проведать Софи. Холода это явно напрягло, он уставился на нее едва ли не пристальнее, чем Джо, который не переставал возмущаться, выказывая свое недовольство отношениями Барри и Снарта всем желающим и не очень.

— Она всегда так крепко спит? — спросила Кейтлин, разглядывая спящую девочку.

Снарт покачал головой.

— После использования сил — чаще всего.

Циско снова посмотрел на Джо, продолжавшего ругаться с Айрис. Барри выглядел так, будто был готов рвать на себе волосы. А Эдди нерешительно крутился возле них, не зная, стоит ли встрять или лучше удалиться от греха подальше. В итоге он подошел к Айрис, пока Кейтлин и Холод продолжали обсуждать Софи.

Из дверного проема Циско видел, что сестра Холода тоже села к Софи и гладила ее по волосам.

Она была симпатичная. Не в привычном смысле. Но на Циско она не обращала никакого внимания, поэтому он сам тоже решил сосредоточиться на Софи.

— Она просто… засыпает? — уточнила Кейтлин.

— С _Хэллоуина_?! — возмущенно заорал Джо. Циско поморщился. Снарт напрягся и косо посмотрел на Уэста через плечо, будто ждал, что тот сейчас на него кинется с кулаками, хотя в остальном он выглядел совершенно невозмутимым.

Кейтлин лишь еще больше нахмурилась.

— Ты не пытался не дать ей заснуть?

— Для чего? — спросила сестра Холода, и боже, какой у нее был красивый голос!

— Да нет особых причин… — задумчиво протянула Кейтлин.

— Но если Софи не может не спать после использования сил, — продолжил за нее Циско, — тогда вполне возможно, что она истощается физически, а не умственно.

— Это может рассказать нам больше о ее силах и помочь лучше контролировать их и побочные эффекты, — подытожила Кейтлин.

— Побочные эффекты? — уточнила сестра Снарта.

— Да, как в случае с уровнем сахара в крови у Барри, — пояснил Циско.

— Если бы вы могли воздержаться от предоставления этим преступным элементам еще большего количества информации, которую можно использовать против моего сына, я был бы весьма признателен! — фыркнул Джо. Циско только в тот момент понял, что он, Барри и Айрис перестали спорить. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Циско застенчиво улыбнулся Джо, и в то же время Барри очень несчастно вздохнул, но ничего не сказал. Лишь смотрел на Снарта, который продолжал следить за дочерью, будто она могла исчезнуть в любую секунду.

— И каков наш план? — спросила Айрис. — Как мы остановим Уэллса? — Кейтлин будто хотела запротестовать, но Айрис движением руки остановила ее. — Если это Уэллс, — добавила она, прежде чем спор возобновился. Кейтлин в итоге пришлось кивнуть.

— Может, проголосуем? — предложил Эдди. — Я думаю, что стоит действовать осторожно. Собрать улики, выстроить дело.

— А я говорю, что план идиотский, — процедил Снарт. — Если в ближайшее время мы не начнем действовать, он нас поймает. Мы потеряем элемент неожиданности.

— Ты злишься, Снарт, — сказал Эдди. — Я понимаю. Не могу себе представить, что ты чувствовал сегодня. Но это все же не повод действовать опрометчиво.

— Я согласен с Эдди, — кивнул Джо.

— И я, — добавила Кейтлин.

— А я согласна с Леном, — заявила Айрис. Джо тут же в ужасе уставился на нее, что выглядело довольно комично. Циско даже рассмеялся бы, если бы не боялся убийственного взгляда Джо. — После всего, что сделал Человек в Желтом, чрезмерная осторожность — в корне неправильный шаг. Мы должны использовать все преимущества, которые у нас есть.

— Циско? — вместо попытки опровергнуть доводы Айрис, Джо обратился к нему. Циско почувствовал себя неуютно под пристальными взглядами. Глубоко вздохнув, он быстро обдумал все варианты.

— Прости, Джо, — через минуту сказал он. Принять решение оказалось довольно просто, подстегивало призрачное ощущение руки Уэллса в груди. — Но я голосую за то, чтобы действовать сейчас.

— Трое против троих. Все зависит от тебя, Барр, — сказала Айрис. — Что ты решил?  
Барри тяжело вздохнул, ероша волосы. Он молча уставился в темное небо за окном, размышляя, ущипнул себя за переносицу. Было видно, что решение дается ему тяжело. Циско не выдержал и сделал пару шагов в направлении Барри, но Айрис опередила его, положив брату руку на плечо в знак поддержки.

Прошло несколько секунд, и Барри наконец повернулся.

— Ладно, хватит уже. — Он окинул взглядом всех в столовой. — Начнем сейчас. Пока ему еще больно.

— Барри! — сердитая Кейтлин вскочила на ноги. — Мы не можем! Доктор Уэллс — наш друг!

— Знаю, слышишь? Знаю. — Барри снова оглядел столовую. — Но Лен прав. Если Уэллс — Обратный Флэш, тогда мы извинимся, я уверен, что он поймет. Ты же понимаешь, это будет всего лишь ошибка. Но если Лен прав, и мы просто позволим ему сбежать… — Барри умолк и покачал головой. — Я никогда не был достаточно быстрым, чтобы остановить Человека в Желтом. И до сих пор не могу. И если он ранен, то это лучшая возможность.

С этим никто спорить не стал, и в столовой воцарилась тишина.

— Не то чтобы я встреваю, но… — начала сестра Снарта. — Но думаю, что стоит атаковать сейчас.

Циско коротко усмехнулся и заметил, как Снарт сделал то же самое, закатив глаза.

— _Атаковать_? — переспросила Кейтлин. — Погоди, нет. Никто ничего не говорил о нападении на Уэллса! Мы просто… возьмем его в плен. Так ведь, Барри?

— Я перефразирую, — холодно протянул Снарт, едва заметно ухмыляясь. — Я уверен, что моя сестра ничего такого не имела в виду, доктор Сноу.

— Я этому парню не доверяю, Барри, — повторил Джо. Барри ничего не оставалось, как устало спрятать лицо в ладонях. Какое-то время он так и стоял, будто маленький ребенок, который верил, что если так спрячется, то Джо его не увидит. Но Уэст продолжал спорить. Холод подозвал к себе Циско — видимо, не хотел отходить от двери, чтобы дочь была в пределах видимости.

— Что такое?

— У тебя случайно нет доступа к чертежам здания С.Т.А.Р. Лабс? — спросил Холод. Циско нахмурился сначала, но потом пожал плечами.

— Вроде есть. Надо удаленно войти в компьютер лаборатории и посмотреть. Зачем?

— Если мы устраиваем ловушку для твоего босса, то… что может быть лучше, чем изолированная лаборатория без лишних людей и машин? — спросил Холод, на что Циско задумчиво кивнул. — И лучше сначала узнать место как следует, прежде чем действовать. Чтобы не было никаких сюрпризов.

Циско решил, что в словах Снарта есть логика. Лаборатория огромная, Холод сможет там вполне успешно развернуться, если будет знать, куда идти.

— Конечно… _Лен_, — сказал Циско, в последнюю секунду добавив имя. Наверное, было бы невежливо продолжать обращаться к нему исключительно как к Капитану Холоду, ведь этот парень встречается с одним из его лучших друзей. — Боже, мне надо привыкнуть, — пробормотал Циско, и Лен рассмеялся.

— Папа, этот спор нас ни к чему не приведет, — громко заявила Айрис, снова привлекая внимание Циско.

— Айрис права, — согласился Эдди. — У нас есть лишь один шанс застать Уэллса врасплох. Будем действовать сейчас, все остальное подождет. Нужно работать вместе, иначе мы все испортим. — У Джо был такой вид, будто он сейчас взорвется, но он смог прикусить язык. Через несколько долгих секунд он нехотя кивнул. Это был отрывистый кивок, но все же означал хрупкое перемирие, и Барри с радостью принял его.

Весь следующий час они обсуждали план, к счастью, почти без споров. Большая часть группы села, а Лен остался стоять в дверях. Не расслаблялся и не выпускал из виду свою дочь.

В какой-то момент сестра Лена ушла на кухню, готовить для всех кофе. Как только она отошла от Софи, Циско обратил внимание, что Лен напрягся. Он даже посочувствовал ему. Даже Джо будто бы посмотрел на Снарта с жалостью.

Сестра Лена протянула Циско чашку ароматного кофе, и он чуть не застонал от восторга.

— Спасибо… эм… — Циско запнулся. Девушка улыбнулась — улыбка осветила ее лицо.

— Лиза.

— Лиза, — кивнул он. — Я Циско.

— Я знаю, — сказала она, улыбаясь еще шире. Сердце Циско забилось быстрее, и он поймал себя на мысли, что реагирует. Он попытался скрыть смущение, уткнувшись носом в чашку. Кофе был вкусный. Лен явно не экономил, покупая приличный кофе в зернах.  
Циско медленно сделал глоток, провожая Лизу взглядом. Он наслаждался напитком и приливом энергии, который давал кофеин. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он почувствовал, когда Лиза снова посмотрела на него.

Барри тем временем выхлебал три чашки.

Как только план был составлен, группа приняла решение разойтись, чтобы заняться своими делами. Было уже три часа ночи, все устали от недосыпа. Впрочем, судя по всему, эта бессонная ночь грозила повториться еще не раз.

Джо ушел в участок, чтобы забрать из участка столько пар силовых глушилок, сколько получится. Упоминание наручников снова заставило Циско почувствовать себя виноватым. Лен ведь надеялся, что он сможет сделать то, что сдержит силы Софи, но у Циско не вышло. Конечно, отчасти глушилки сработали, учитывая, что Софи смогла справиться с Обратным Флэшем. Но Циско не был уверен в результатах своей работы. Утром ему точно нужно будет еще раз перебрать глушители.

Джо тихонько поручил Эдди «приглядывать» за Снартом, но просьба осталась или проигнорированной, или Эдди почему-то решил, что это означает «возьми у Лена боксерскую грушу, сними рубашку и потренируйся боксировать». Вывод был странный, но Циско решил не зацикливаться. Особенно на том, что бессовестно завидует прессу Эдди.  
Барри присоединился к нему, чтобы снять напряжение. Лен быстро принес ему сменную одежду. Циско пригляделся к ним, но поспешно отвел глаза, поняв, что Барри собирается поцеловать Лена. Было что-то такое в их взглядах — слишком личное. Но появилась Кейтлин, прервав их молчаливый разговор, и увела Лена, чтобы поговорить с ним о Софи.

Перед этим Снарт отдал Циско ноутбук, и он какое-то время работал, удаленно подключившись к компьютерам С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и просматривая файлы в поисках чертежей, параллельно допивая кофе. Через несколько минут Айрис принесла ему новую чашку.

— Думаю, что от моей работы в «Джиттерс» сегодня будет толк, — улыбнулась она тому, что ее негласно назначили бариста на сегодняшний вечер. Но Циско видел в глазах Айрис раздражение — она бесилась, потому что больше ничем не могла помочь их странной команде.

— Может, благодаря твоему присутствию мы все не переубиваем друг друга, — полушутя сказал Циско. Айрис рассмеялась, а потом продолжила раздавать кофе, после чего присоединилась к Лену, Кейтлин и Лизе в гостиной.

Прошло еще двадцать минут, прежде чем Циско наконец нашел чертежи лаборатории. Он бы и раньше мог справиться, если бы не пришлось периодически зажмуриваться; он сделал несколько перерывов, сидя с блаженно закрытыми глазами.

Закончив, он отнес ноутбук в гостиную и отдал его Лену, который сидел в кресле, рядом с которым Кейтлин измеряла температуру Софи. Это наверняка был один из многих тестов.  
Забрав ноутбук, Лен благодарно кивнул Циско.

— Помощь нужна? — поинтересовался Циско, но Лен покачал головой и положил ноутбук на кофейный столик.

— Все нормально, — сказал он, погружаясь в разглядывание открытых на экране страниц.

— Уверен? У меня есть время, если что. — Циско полагал, что может вполне пойти спать, так как дел больше не было, а к выполнению плана они собирались приступить утром. Однако он знал, что будет мучиться, если свалится спать, пока остальные работают. Кроме того… несмотря на усталость, Циско сомневался, что сможет заснуть. Он был слишком встревожен, слишком нервничал из-за того, что снова увидит это проклятый сон, если закроет глаза. Эта гадость терзала его по ночам несколько недель.

— Вообще-то, я надеялась на твою помощь, Циско, — выпалила Лиза, прежде чем Лен успел сказать еще хоть слово. Циско оглянулся и почувствовал, что краснеет от лукавой улыбки Лизы.

— Эм, ладно, не в-вопрос! — торопясь выразить согласие, Циско смешно запнулся. Откашлявшись, он постарался взять себя в руки. — Что тебе нужно?

— _Пушка_, — сказала Лиза, одним словом заставив Циско умолкнуть. Кейтлин тоже выглядела озадаченной, хотя ни Лен, ни, как ни странно, Айрис никак не отреагировали на ее просьбу. — Такая же чудная, как у Лена.

— Это еще зачем? Мы тут с ребенком нянчимся, — удивился Циско, ведь Лиза планировала остаться дома с ним, Кейтлин, Айрис и Софи, пока все остальные будут претворять в жизнь план.

— Девушка должна себя защищать, Циско, — протянула Лиза. Ее нахальный голос безошибочно указывал на то, что она сестра Леонарда Снарта. У Циско от этого тона сердце подпрыгнуло и подогнулись колени. Неужели Барри чувствовал то же самое, когда Лен говорил с ним таким голосом? Если да, то легко понять, почему он так глубоко встрял.

— Я… не знаю, — сказал Циско, пытаясь вернуть мысли в правильное русло. Если честно, то в просьбе Лизы был резон — если Обратный Флэш вернется, то для борьбы с его суперскоростью может потребоваться суперпушка. Но…

— Джо вряд ли это одобрит. Криопушка опасна, — скорее себе, чем Лизе сказал Циско.

— Джо? — переспросила Лиза.

— Мой папа, — уточнила Айрис, и Лиза фыркнула.

— Он хоть что-то может одобрить? — пошутила она, и Циско вяло улыбнулся. — Ну… это необязательно должна быть криопушка, если тебя только это волнует. Во всяком случае, я никогда льдом особо не увлекалась. Как насчет чего-нибудь… _золотого_?

— Золотой пушки?

— Это возможно?

— Эм… может быть, — признался Циско. Но то, что он мог это сделать, вовсе не означало, что он должен.

— Все в порядке, — подал голос Барри, заходя в гостиную. Когда Циско повернулся к ним, он решительно кивнул. — Я им доверяю. Сделай пушку.


	15. Chapter 15

— Какого черта он делает с чертежами С.Т.А.Р. Лабс? — возмущенно спросил Джо, вернувшись в дом Лена через полтора часа. Он отсутствовал дольше ожидаемого: потребовалось больше времени, чтобы проверить дополнительное оборудование в Департаменте, особенно поздним вечером… или, технически, рано утром. 

Барри вздохнул, потирая лоб. Он был уверен, что заработал бы мигрень, будь это возможно.

— У «него» есть имя, — ответил Лен, не отрываясь от экрана и делая пометки на клочке бумаги. Барри внезапно захотелось стукнуться головой о стену. Эдди все еще торчал возле боксерской груши, которую они повесили в столовой. Барри помотал головой, давая понять, что хватит. Он больше не собирался бить грушу, слишком был взвинчен для этого и попросту боялся, что из-за спидфорса снесет Эдди.

— Не действуй мне на нервы, Снарт, — предупредил Джо. Барри следовало подумать, что рассказывать ему правду было плохой идеей. Даже нет, ужасной. Но он это сделал. И виновата была Айрис.

— И что ты сделаешь?

— Лен! — умоляюще произнес Барри, вытирая лоб со лба и входя в гостиную. Футболка, которую ему дал Снарт, прилипла к телу, а волосы были влажными от пота. Но Лен, похоже, был совсем не против — от его взгляда по телу Барри пробежал жар, а дыхание перехватило.

К счастью, Джо в этот момент отвернулся и не заметил этого. Барри понятия не имел, как он бы отреагировал. Он поймал себя на том, что краснеет — слава богу, из-за интенсивной тренировки этого видно не было.

— Обдумываю стратегию ухода Уэллса, — наконец сказал Лен, почувствовав на себе взгляд Джо.

— Ты о чем?

— Этот парень построил лабораторию, так ведь? — сказал Лен с таким видом, будто изо всех сил старался быть терпеливым и не огрызаться. — Он знает здание лучше всех нас. Если он так умен, как говорит, то прекрасно понимает, как сбежать. Мне просто нужно найти это место, чтобы поставить там охрану.

Джо пристально посмотрел на Снарта, словно пытаясь понять, есть ли у него скрытые мотивы. Через секунду он качнул головой и вышел из комнаты — он явно был недоволен тем, что не смог оспорить логику Лена.

Барри с облегчением вздохнул, когда ситуация успешно разрешилась. Хотя он все еще не мог полностью расслабиться. Если Джо так отреагировал на то, что у Лена был доступ к чертежам, то что он скажет, когда увидит, что Циско в гостиной делает пушку для Лизы?

Они с Леном посмотрели друг на друга. Времени нормально поговорить за эту ночь так и не нашлось, и Барри ничего не хотелось, кроме как оттащить Лена куда-нибудь в угол и обнять. И судя по тому, как Лен на него смотрел, их желания совпадали. Барри был близок к тому, чтобы просто сказать: «да пошло оно» и поцеловать его при всех, но появилась Айрис, с трудом удерживающая поднос с кофе. Барри почувствовал, как у него скрутило живот, а щеки снова вспыхнули — он вдруг вспомнил, как она недавно так ворвалась к ним. Даже два раза, если вспомнить второе свидание…

Это было неловко, даже если не учитывать чувства Барри. Прошло уже больше месяца с тех пор, как он последний раз признавался ей в любви, но это было того, как он встретил Лена…

Было странно думать, что они встречаются всего три недели. Со времени Хэллоуина столько всего произошло, будто прошла вечность, и отношения длились уже несколько месяцев. Иногда так и казалось. Конечно, сердце чувствовало именно это. Барри так сильно переживал за Лена, что иногда осознать не мог, что встречались они всего ничего.

С этой мыслью Барри выскользнул из гостиной и направился к лестнице, собираясь умыться и переодеться. Часть его думала о том, чтобы попросить у Лена другую одежду, не хотелось сейчас снова надевать костюм Флэша. Но Барри не хотел просить у него больше, чем он уже предложил. Лен и так впустил всех в свой дом сегодня, отдал весь свой кофе. Хватит с него.

Поэтому он забрал из спальни Лена костюм, стараясь уйти как можно быстрее — было неуютно находиться там без хозяина. Не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы Лен вдруг оказался здесь или что-то еще… ну, вообще-то да, хотел. Но ему не нравилось без спросу вторгаться в личное пространство своего парня.

Барри быстро вышел из комнаты и достал из кладовки чистое полотенце. Но у ванной он вдруг столкнулся с Леном, который явно его ждал.

Барри почувствовал, как сердце подпрыгнуло. Он заулыбался, с трудом контролируя себя.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он, подходя ближе и заглядывая в темно-синие глаза Лена.

— Зачем ты им рассказал? — спросил Снарт. Барри моргнул, немного отвлекшись на непристойные мысли.

— А?

— Что мы встречаемся, — уточнил Лен. Его голос был спокойным, хотя от этих простых слов у Барри кровь закипела в артериях. — Зачем ты рассказал?

— А разве… разве ты не этого хотел? — спросил Барри. — Прости, я просто…

— Я не это имел в виду, Барри, — перебил его Лен, качая головой и слегка улыбаясь. — Это от тебя зависело, расскажешь ты своим друзьям или нет. Я просто не ожидал.

— Я тоже, — признался Барри с нервным смешком. — Это спонтанно произошло. Я просто не мог стерпеть, что Джо с тобой так разговаривает. — Барри понимал, почему Джо не решался работать с Леном, понимал… но Джо продолжал снова и снова поднимать этот вопрос, и это расстраивало. Он не понимал, почему Джо не видит того, что видит он. Лен буквально впустил их в свой дом, помог выследить человека, убившего мать Барри… как Джо мог просто так закрыть на это глаза?

Напряжение в доме становилось все сильнее и сильнее, и Барри был уверен, что пройдет не так уж много времени, как эти двое просто подерутся. Вот почему он вмешался и выдал все как на духу. Он пытался придумать какой-то способ, чтобы Джо все понял сам, что ничего не вышло. Потому что как Барри должен объяснить, с чего он решил доверять Лену, не говоря всей правды?

Но потом мысли Барри вернулись к разговору с Айрис. Ее слова давили на него весь день. Конечно, она была права. У Барри было слишком много тайн от тех, кого он любил, и это причиняло им боль. И вот… Барри сделал это: снял маску, сказал правду впервые за целую вечность, как ему показалось. Потому что Лен стоил всех последующих неприятностей.

— Ты мне правда нравишься, — признался Барри едва слышным шепотом. Возможно, Барри поступил опрометчиво, рассказав обо всем. Может, следовало подумать как следует. Теперь ему еще долго придется мириться с неодобрением Джо. Но, по крайней мере, теперь он мог открыто говорить о своих отношениях с теми, кто ему дорог.

Это будут трудные несколько недель. Черт возьми, с Джо это на месяцы натянется. Но Барри знал, что в конце концов они все решат. Нужно просто переждать. Кто знает, может, через год они просто посмеются над всей этой ситуацией. Барри был бы рад.

Лен явно был удивлен признанием Барри, и это было странно, ведь ему казалось, что за последние несколько недель он ясно выразил свои чувства.

Снарт молча отлепился от стены, подошел ближе и взял Барри за руку. Ладонь была теплой, и это успокоило его нервы, вернув его в реальность — так мог сделать только Лен. Беспокойство Барри из-за Джо, Уэллса и плана растаяло, и на мгновение они остались вдвоем…

И с Лизой.

Поднявшись наверх, она деликатно кашлянула, объявляя о своем присутствии. Лен не отпустил руки Барри и посмотрел на сестру — хотя все же сделал шаг назад.

— Софи проснулась, — сказала Лиза. Лен тут же потащил Барри за собой вниз, отпустив его руку, только когда они появились в арке в столовой. Барри рефлекторно попятился назад, пропуская Снарта вперед: он двигался осторожно, будто приближался к раненому животному. Лиза встала рядом с Кейтлин за диваном, на котором лежала Софи, все еще завернутая в одеяло. Она сонно заулыбалась сразу, как увидела отца.

Лен присел на корточки перед Софи и успокаивающе погладил ее по ноге.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Тыковка?

— Хорошо, — пробормотала Софи, широко зевнув. — Спать хочется.

— Еще бы. — Лен улыбнулся, убирая с ее лица выбившийся локон. — Поспать еще не хочешь? — Софи покачала головой. — Тогда позавтракаем? Блинчики? — дочь обдумала его слова и кивнула.

— А где мои браслеты? — все еще невнятно после сна спросила она ни с того ни с сего. Лен заметно напрягся от этого вопроса, хотя продолжал улыбаться.

— Мы их больше использовать не будем, — сказал он. Рядом с Барри появился Джо, который не сказал ни слова, лишь продолжал наблюдать за ними. — Я был неправ, пытаясь подавить твою силу. Она — часть тебя. Ты не должна их бояться.

— Но я же причинила боль тому человеку…

— Это да, — согласился Лен. Он понимал, что нет смысла это отрицать, хотя и не был особо рад говорить об этом. — Ты была сильной и храброй, и я тобой горжусь! - Он погладил дочь по волосам и крепко обнял.

— Что если я снова кого-нибудь пораню? — спросила Софи, прячась у папы в свитере. Лен отстранился и улыбнулся ей — как-то болезненно, но это лучшее, что он мог сделать.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — сказал он, ласково ущипнув дочь за щечку. Барри смущенно улыбнулся, глядя на эту пасторальную картинку. — Поэтому здесь доктор Сноу, — сказал Лен указывая на Кейтлин, стоявшую за диваном. — Она поможет тебе разобраться с силами.

— Привет, — сказала Кейтлин, обойдя диван и присаживаясь возле Софи. Лен решил заняться завтраком. Джо отошел в сторону, пропуская его, и Барри успел коротко сжать плечо Лена и получил в ответ мягкую улыбку.

Повернувшись к Джо, Барри увидел, что он смотрит на Софи. Он выглядел грустным и каким-то потерянным, и Барри слишком хорошо знал, что Джо чувствует, ведь поначалу и ему было странно наблюдать за тем, как Лен общается со своей дочерью.

Если ты работаешь на полицию, легче думать, что преступники — плохие люди, что все вокруг черно-белое, а ты — либо из хороших парней, либо из плохих. Потому что если ты коп и знаешь о жизни этих людей, об их семьях и любимых, арестовывать их гораздо труднее. Не все было так просто, и иногда хорошие люди делали плохие вещи. Оправдания их поступкам не было, как и тому, что делал Лен. У него был выбор, и он решил совершать преступления. Но это не делало его плохим парнем и не означало, что он не может пытаться компенсировать причиненную другим боль.

Лен изменился и заслуживал шанс это доказать.

Однако Барри не сказал этого Джо. Он видел, что его приемный отец смотрит на Лена под другим углом, и сейчас этого было достаточно. Барри слегка улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в груди расцветает надежда, и пошел вслед за Леном.

Когда он появился из-за угла, Снарт разглядывал коробку с яйцами.

— Они что, недостаточно «крутые»? — спросил Барри, рассмеявшись над своей неудачной шуткой еще до того, как Лен бросил на него свирепый взгляд. — Что такое? Я думал, ты любишь каламбуры.

— Не у всех тут твое бешеное чувство юмора, Барри, — протянул он, ставя коробку на стол. — У меня не хватит еды на всех. — Барри подумал, что это довольно мило — после адской ночи Лен все равно переживал о глупостях, например, о еде.

— Сейчас вернусь, — решительно сказал Барри. Он молнией вспыхнул в ближайший магазин, взял еще порцию ингредиентов для блинов и прибежал обратно на кухню всего через полторы минуты, после чего шустро смешал все в миске, чтобы количество было как раз для небольшой армии.

Наконец Барри резко остановился перед Леном, который держал в руках открытый мешок с мукой. Порыв ветра, последовавший за этим, взметнул белую пыль прямо к Лену, покрыв его лицо от бровей до подбородка.

Барри попытался не рассмеяться.

Правда попытался.

Естественно, не вышло.

— Я отомщу, богом клянусь. Ты ведь это понимаешь? — злобно пообещал Лен. Барри от смеха едва мог стоять на ногах и схватился за стол. Снарт таращился на него, но без привычной злости, и это лишь больше веселило.

— Попробуй! — поддразнил Барри и через секунду оказался прижатым к столу. Ощущения теплого тела было достаточно, чтобы он перестал смеяться, а пальцы закололо от статики и предвкушения. Они стояли так близко, что Барри видел муку, прилипшую к ресницам Лена, поэтому он снова фыркнул. Сам Лен выглядел так, будто тоже изо всех сил старался не улыбаться, но проигрывал эту битву с невероятной скоростью.

Но тут появилась Лиза.

— На кухне, Ленни? Вы серьезно? — прокомментировала она их обнимашки и то, как бесцеремонно Лен прижал Барри к столу. — Это же антисанитария.

Барри густо покраснел, а Лен сердито уставился на сестру, которая лишь ухмылялась.

Снарт отстранился, дабы разогреть сковородки, а Лиза достала из холодильника пакет апельсинового сока для Софи. Не сказав больше ни слова, она удалилась туда, откуда пришла.

Барри снова повернулся к Лену и тут же получил в лоб яйцом. Взвизгнув от неожиданности, он отскочил назад, пытаясь судорожно стереть жижу с лица и волос.

— Вот надо было тебе так делать?

— Ага, — невозмутимо ответил Лен, выглядя совершенно серьезным. Он уже стер с лица муку, в основном, ту часть, которая осела на глаза, из-за чего он стал походить на панду. Барри очень старался не счесть это милым. Затем маска на лице Лена треснула, и он заулыбался.

— Сходи-ка в душ, Барри, ты отвратителен.

Барри недоверчиво покачал головой, а потом подошел к Лену и нежно поцеловал его в губы, схватив за подбородок. Он попытался не обращать внимания на вкус губ, но смог выдержать всего несколько секунд, после чего отстранился, поморщившись.

— Видишь, я знал, что ты на вкус будешь как мука, но почему-то решил, что это хорошая идея, — сказал он, и Лен закатил глаза, подтолкнув Барри в сторону столовой.

— Душ, — твердо сказал он, вытирая муку с лица. — Возьми что-нибудь из моей одежды. — От этой фразы у Барри сердце подпрыгнуло в груди. — Бери все, что подойдет.

Барри с улыбкой кивнул и направился в сторону лестницы. Циско все еще сидел за обеденным столом с наушниками в ушах и занимался золотой пушкой Лизы. Придумав дизайн, он отправил Барри за необходимыми материалами и с тех пор больше ни на что не отвлекался и ни с кем не разговаривал. Когда Барри прошел мимо, ведь в яйце и муке, Циско снял наушники и окинул его вопросительным взглядом.

— А знаешь, что, нет, не хочу я знать. — Он снова заткнул уши и вернулся к работе.

Смущенный Барри быстро поднялся наверх. Принять душ он решил на обычной скорости, позволяя воде смыть напряжение с тела. Барри изо всех сил старался сохранить блаженную пустоту в голове, но, к сожалению, мысли все равно возвращались к Обратному Флэшу и к плану.

План, к слову, был простой.

Утром Барри и Джо вызовут Уэллса в лабораторию и скажут, что, по всей видимости, Лен сбежал из города. Они попросят помощи в поисках криопушки, потому что у Джо якобы появилось плохое предчувствие относительно внезапного исчезновения Снарта. Но на самом деле Лен будет ждать их в тренажерном зале. Если все пойдет по плану, Барри и Джо смогут надеть на Уэллса наручники-глушилки, а затем отведут его в тюрьму для мета, чтобы допросить. И Лен будет наготове с криопушкой, если понадобиться вырубить Уэллса. А Эдди будет прикрывать выход.

Кейтлин удалось связаться с Ронни, и они со Штейном должны были вернуться в Централ Сити как раз вовремя, чтобы помочь Эдди. Барри обратился и к Оливеру, но тот был вне досягаемости. Остальные будут ждать в доме Джо вместе с Софи, они надеялись, что там она будет в безопасности. Но если опасения подтвердятся, то у Айрис будет пистолет Джо, а у Лизы золотая пушка.

План… да, он был далек от совершенства. Но мог сработать. Главное было застать Уэллса врасплох. Независимо от того, насколько быстр Обратный Флэш, Барри надеялся, что сейчас со скоростью у него проблемы, так он был ранен. Барри по личному опыту знал, что для того, чтобы сбить с ног спидстера, другой спидстер не нужен. Лен ведь одолел его пару раз, когда они сражались. И Эдди врезал ему в челюсть, когда этот «не случившийся поцелуй» с Айрис случился. Так что… да, Барри был уверен, что если они правильно рассчитают время, то все будет в порядке.

Но он все равно старался об этом не думать. Потому что чем больше зацикливался, тем хуже становилось: казалось, что на груди у него стоял целый слон. Вместо того чтобы думать об Уэллсе и плане, Барри постарался сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, например, на Лене, который готовил завтрак внизу.

Пришлось пару раз вымыть голову, прежде чем она наконец снова стала чистой. Затем он вышел из душа и завязал на бедрах полотенце. Хотелось спать, а после горячего душа — еще сильнее, но вместо того, чтобы прилечь, Барри встряхнулся и направился в спальню Лена. Из шкафа он вытащил первую попавшуюся пару джинсов и мягкий серый лонгслив. Большая часть одежды Лена была либо черная, либо серая, так что ту красную толстовку, в которой Лен был в ночь их первой встречи, было легко заметить. Барри улыбнулся про себя и повел плечами. Джинсы оказались велики на размер и сползли до тазовых косточек, но выглядело прилично, так что сойдет.

Вниз Барри спустился через полчаса, к тому времени все уже сели за стол. Лен сидел в гостиной вместе с Софи, которая гоняла по тарелке кусочек яблока, пока Лен пытался убедить ее съесть несчастный фрукт.

Софи недовольно посмотрела на яблоко и протянула его отцу. Лен откусил кусочек с довольным «м-м-м». Софи подозрительно покосилась на него, прежде чем наконец сдаться и съесть яблоко. У Барри аж щеки заболели, но он не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Твои блинчики на кухне, Барри, — сказала ему Айрис, устроившаяся в кресле.

— Надеюсь, их хватит, — поддразнил его Лен. Барри прищурился и, убедившись, что Софи занята едой, молнией метнулся на кухню, где нашел стопку блинчиков высотой с целый фут. Он рассмеялся и проглотил завтрак за несколько секунд, после чего вернулся в гостиную, уселся на пол и спиной прижался к креслу, на котором сидела Айрис. Лен удивленно вскинул брови, и Барри пожал плечами.

— Я бы мог съесть и больше… — протянул он, и Софи тут же попыталась отдать ему один блинчик.

Понадобилась целая минута, чтобы Барри убедил ее, что это всего лишь шутка, но ему все равно пришлось откусить кусочек, чтобы Софи была довольна. Лен все это время наблюдал за ними, мягко улыбаясь, и от его улыбки у Барри все тело будто теплом окутало.

— Все! — крикнул Циско. Лиза появилась в дверях, с ухмылкой приподнимая в воздух готовую золотую пушку. Прицелившись, она выстрелила в мягкий табурет, который мгновенно превратился в груду золотого вещества.

— Вау! — воскликнула Софи. Барри оглянулся и увидел, что она ошеломленно уставилась на свою тетю. Лен же совершенно не выглядел впечатленным.

— Что не так? — спросила Лиза у брата. — Ленни, я, конечно, ничего плохого не хочу сказать, но тебе нужно инвестировать в дизайн своей пушки.

Она опустила пушку, а Софи слезла с дивана и деловито потрогала пальцем груду золота.

Джо, стоявший с Эдди в дальнем конце комнаты, свирепо уставился на них — его злость была ожидаемой. Но Уэст старательно держал свое неодобрение внутри — ради Софи, конечно. На данный момент держал.  
Лен взял сестру за руку и увел ее из комнаты. Барри не терпелось узнать, о чем они будут говорить, но вместо этого он присоединился к Айрис, которая увлекла Софи в разговор. Еще не было и половины шестого утра, очень рано, поэтому Софи выглядела такой же усталой, как и все остальные. На ней была смешная пижама с Багзом Банни. К ним подошла Кейтлин, и Айрис улыбнулась.

— Эй, док! — пошутила она, приобнимая смеющуюся Софи.

Однако Софи не выглядела так, будто хочет что-то сказать. Вместо этого она потянула Барри за толстовку — он поднял ее на руки и прижал к себе. Софи не закрыла глаза, но дышать стала медленнее, будто собиралась заснуть в любую минуту.

Барри услышал, как открылась входная дверь и, обернувшись, увидел, что Лиза ушла. Он нахмурился, когда к ним с Софи подошел Лен, который ласково потрепал кудряшки дочери.

— Куда это Лиза собралась? — спросила Кейтлин.

— Тренировка по стрельбе, — ответил Снарт. — Хочет опробовать новую пушку на случай, если придется ей воспользоваться. Она быстро вернется, еще до того, как мы начнем действовать. — Он повернулся к Софи. — Ты так и не позавтракала нормально, — сказал он тоном, который можно было описать только как «папин голос».

— Не хочу, — пробормотала Софи, почти не раскрывая рта, ее слова едва можно было разобрать. Лен выглядел недовольным.

— Один блинчик, — попытался он убедить дочь. — А потом включим «Холодное сердце».

— Пожалуйста! — Циско успел подслушать обещание Лена. — Я должен видеть, как Капитан Холод и мини-Холод смотрят «Холодное сердце»!

— Мини-Холод? — уточнила Айрис, на что Циско пожал плечами.

— Я еще работаю над этим.

Софи обдумывала вариант, покусывая большой палец. В итоге она медленно кивнула, поэтому Барри отнес ее обратно в гостиную, усадил на диван и помог разрезать блинчик.

Как и было обещано, когда Софи съела завтрак, Лен включил мультфильм и устроил дочь у себя на коленях. Будь это любой другой день, Барри точно захотел бы улечься рядом и свернуться калачиком.  
Но время шло, и он тревожился все больше. Ему становилось все труднее сидеть неподвижно, нога дергалась сама по себе, пальцы барабанили по матерчатому подлокотнику, сердце колотилось внутри так сильно, что Барри начало тошнить.

Пробило шесть, и больше он сидеть не смог. Софи снова заснула, Кейтлин и Айрис задремали в креслах, поэтому Барри вышел из гостиной, чтобы никого разбудить. Циско вырубился прямо за обеденным столом, так что Барри выскользнул из дома и прошел на задний двор.  
Проторчал он там несколько часов, наворачивая круги вокруг качелей Софи, и тогда появился Джо. На его лице застыла натянутая улыбка.

— Пора, Барри, — сказал он.

Лиза, судя по всему, вернулась минут двадцать назад, и уже усаживала Софи в машину Лена. Барри и Джо прошли в переднюю часть дома. Когда Лиза забралась на переднее сиденье, Лен подошел к дочери, поцеловал ее в лоб и что-то сказал очень тихо, Барри не смог расслышать слов.

— Он хороший отец, — заметил Джо, наблюдая за происходящим. Барри удивили его слова, но он чувствовал, что Джо определенно не закончил, поэтому с беспокойством ждал продолжения. — Но это не делает его хорошим парнем, — добавил он. Барри покачал головой, но никак на это не отреагировал, понимая, что на эту тему они будут спорить еще очень долго, но момент был не подходящий.

Лен отступил назад, позволяя Кейтлин, Айрис и Циско сесть в машину. Наконец они уехали. Они с трудом влезли на заднее сиденье, но ехать до дома Джо было всего лишь несколько минут. Им дольше придется выгружать Софи из машины, чем сидеть, прижавшись вплотную друг к другу.

Как только машина выехала с подъездной дорожки, Барри на скорости переместил всех оставшихся в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, где их ждал Ронни.

Через пять минут все было готово, все на своих местах. Ловушка была установлена. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

И они ждали. Ждали, ждали…

Уэллс так и не появился в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.

Барри попытался дозвониться до него, но ответа не было. Джо напрягся и сразу набрал номер Айрис, но она сразу же ответила и успокоила его, сказав, что все хорошо.

Услышав, что Уэллс недоступен, Кейтлин потребовала проверить его дом. Огненный Шторм добрался до дома Уэллса первым, пока Барри перенес туда остальную частью команды. Никого. И никаких следов взлома тоже. Джо все время был на связи с Айрис, Барри фазировался сквозь дверь и отпер ее изнутри, чтобы остальные смогли войти. Дом был безукоризненно чист, никаких следов борьбы.

Уэллс исчез.

***

Лиза и Лен подождали, пока остальная команда Флэша покинет лабораторию, после чего понесли Софи к машине. К этому времени уже стемнело. Барри и его команда потратили целый день, пытаясь выяснить, где Уэллс и почему все записи с камер в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс таинственным образом исчезли.

Кейтлин приняла исчезновение Уэллса близко к сердцу и настаивала, что это было доказательством его невиновности, что его похитил настоящий Обратный Флэш.

Барри понимал, что они не могут этого исключать, но Лен видел, что Кейтлин была единственный, кто сомневался в очевидном факте. Ронни, ее жених, был рядом и поддерживал ее мнение лишь из принципа, но казалось, что он не верит своим собственным словам. Новенький, мужчина по имени Штейн, быстро поверил в виновность Уэллса. Похоже, он почему-то был обижен на него.

Но Штейн был прав: доктор Харрисон Уэллс определенно был Человеком в Желтом, Обратным Флэшем, злым спидстером, который убил маму Барри и угрожал жизни Софи.

И Лен собирался ему отомстить.

Он сел за руль. Он устал, потому что не спал всю ночь, и теперь действовал лишь на адреналине и кофеине. На огромном количестве кофеина. Они с Лизой за всю дорогу и двух слов друг другу не сказали. 

Наконец Лен припарковался у обветшалого склада. Мик услышал их приближение и открыл дверь, когда они вышли из машины.

— Вовремя, — проворчал он, направляясь в машине, чтобы приглядеть за Софи. Проходя мимо, Лен похлопал друга по плечу, тем самым выражая молчаливую благодарность за хорошо выполненную работу. Мик только ухмыльнулся в ответ, приподнял свою пушку и коснулся губами дула.

На складе было темно. Лен и Лиза стояли бок о бок, держа наготове свои пушки. Во всем здании горела только одна лампочка, остальная часть склада была поглощена темнотой.

Под лампочкой, без рубашки и в наручниках, сидел человек. Половина его тела была покрыта волдырями от огня — Лен даже представить не мог, что такое возможно. По контрасту правая рука мужчины заледенела, почернела от обморожения. Вся кожа на теле сочилась кровью.

Звук захлопнувшейся двери вывел мужчину из болезненного транса, он вскрикнул от боли.  
Лен хищно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь победой.

— Добрый день, Харрисон Уэллс.


	16. Chapter 16

Лен взял стул и сел напротив пленника, чуть наклонившись вперед. Харрисону Уэллсу явно было зверски больно, он опустил голову, стискивая зубы и тяжело дыша.

— Ну, и как тебе медленная мучительная смерть? — промурлыкала Лиза, положив руку на спинку стула брата и ухмыляясь так, что даже Лену стало бы не по себе, будь эта улыбка адресована ему. — Отлично. Надеюсь, это больно.

Лен оглядел спидстера, отмечая обширные кровавые раны. Софи причинила больше вреда, чем они думали. Вся правая рука, та, которой Уэллс держал Софи, когда угрожал ее жизни, превратилась в сплошной лед. Неудивительно, что Уэллс бросил ее и сбежал.

Лен знал, на какие повреждения способна его криопушка, но это было нечто совсем иное. Оружие может воспроизвести нечто подобное, если давить на курок достаточно долго, но это заняло бы гораздо больше времени, чем потребовалось Софи. Если она уже сейчас способна на такое… даже представить нельзя, какой силой она будет обладать в будущем.

Лен снова посмотрел на Уэллса. Он был бледен, кожа блестела от пота. Лен знал, что он скоро умрет. Вряд ли продержится хотя бы день или два. И смерть не будет легкой. Мучительной и тяжелой — да, именно этого Уэллс и заслуживал.

Или, может, Лену стоило добавить красок?

Уэллс угрожал вырвать сердце у Софи. Он вполне мог заслуживать более страшную смерть. Лен был уверен, что найдет пилу, если как следует поищет. Но он никогда не был поклонником таких вещей и не считал себя садистом. Конечно, он убивал, но лишь по необходимости. Это не доставляло Лену никакого удовольствия, и он старался дарить людям легкую смерть.

Но сейчас все было иначе. Уэллс угрожал отнять у Лена то единственное, что он любил больше всего на свете. И делал это, нагло смеясь. Он заставил Лена почувствовать себя беспомощным и испуганным, чего он не ощущал с детства.

И теперь, так или иначе, Уэллс за этой заплатит.

Лену не потребовалось много времени, чтобы поймать этого козла. Получив чертежи С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, Лен собирался найти место, куда нужно было отправить Мика, чтобы тот застал Уэллса врасплох, если план команды Флэша не сработает.

Но вместо этого Лен нашел нечто гораздо более интересное. Циско снабдил его не только схемами, но и 3D-визуализацией всего здания.

Но дело в том, что они не совпадали. Обнаружилось небольшое расхождение в размерах помещений на схеме и в модели. Лен сначала этого не заметил, но как только увидел, то пригляделся, сравнивая первый этаж с верхними, и нахмурился. Цифры не сходились. Там было что-то спрятало. Комната.

Лен использовал 3D-рендеринг, чтобы создать приблизительно представление, где находится комната, а затем отправил все данные Лизе. Сбежать он не мог, было бы слишком подозрительно, к тому же, Лен не хотел оставлять Софи, поэтому доверил свой план сестре и лучшему другу. Как только Циско закончил с пушкой, Лен оттащил Лизу в сторону и отослал ее за тепловой пушкой, чтобы она забрала ее и отнесла Мику, после чего они должны были проверить комнату сами, без участия команды Флэша.

Не то чтобы Лен хотел держать свой план в секрете от Барри. Но выбора не было. По мнению Лен, Софи не будет в безопасности, пока не исчезнет Обратный Флэш. Но Барри, будучи хорошим парнем, вряд ли бы понял. И Лен не мог допустить, чтобы Барри попытался его остановить.

Он не знал, что Лизе и Мику ждать в этой потайной комнате, если там обнаружатся подсказки, как найти и остановить Уэллса, было бы неплохо. Но сам Уэллс, лежащий на полу без возможности сопротивляться, оказался вариантом получше.

Однако Мик не удержался и решил испытать тепловую пушку на спидстере. Потом он сказал, что сделал это дабы проверить, не притворяется ли Уэллс. Но Лен знал, что еще на прошлой неделе Мик справлялся у него о состоянии Софи, и теперь тоже жаждал мщения.

Лен его не осуждал. Как раз наоборот: он был весьма доволен тем, как все сложилось. Обратный Флэш выбыл из игры, и все, что оставалось Лену, это закончить работу.

Но не сейчас.

Лен встал — стул противно проскрежетал по твердому кафелю в тишине склада. Не сказав ни слова, Лен зашагал к выходу под стук каблуков Лизы.

— Барри… — внезапно произнес Уэллс так тихо, что Лен едва его расслышал.

Он повернулся, свирепо глядя на поверженного спидстера. Уэллс попытался выпрямиться, постанывая от боли и то и дело сплевывая кровь. В конце концов он просто повис на трубе, к которой был пристегнут, тяжело дыша.

— Он никогда… не простит тебя. — Еще несколько тяжелых вздохов, видно было, что ему становится все хуже. — Если ты убьешь меня.

— Барри хочет твоей смерти так же, как и мы, — отрезала Лиза. Уэллс рассмеялся, ну, или попытался. Звук был прерван кашлем, Уэллс согнулся, отплевываясь от крови.

— Тогда почему его здесь нет? — спросил он, глядя на Лена и Лизу снизу вверх, даже не пытаясь сесть прямее из-за боли.

Лен ничего не сказал, отвернулся и ушел вместе с сестрой.

Однако Уэллс был прав. Барри бы этого не хотел. Он предпочел бы заковать Уэллса в наручники и бросить в камеру, чем оставить истекать кровью на заброшенном складе. Но дело было не только в этом. Лиза не знала всей истории Барри и Обратного Флэша, а Лен был в курсе. Он понимал, что мотивы Барри был основаны не только на мести за смерть матери, но и на желании освободить отца из тюрьмы.

А без признания Уэллса Барри не смог бы этого сделать.

Лен старался не слишком заострять внимание на этой детали, но это был неизбежный факт. Когда Уэллс умрет, Барри потеряет шанс доказать невиновность своего отца.

Но это не зависело от Барри. У него уже были шансы остановить Уэллса, не один и не два, но даже этот их план, не прими Лен меры, провалился бы. И теперь, когда Уэллс был схвачен, Флэш не мог повлиять ни на что. Потому что это касалось дочери Лена.

Уэллсу нужно было умереть.

Уэллс должен был умереть.

Лен захлопнул дверь склада. Камни под ботинками неприятно хрустели, пока он и Лиза возвращались к машине, где их ждал Мик. Они не могли оставить Уэллса без присмотра надолго; хоть он и был ранен, мозгов у него хватало, так что оставлять одного его было нельзя даже в силовых глушилках.

Мик первую вахту взял на себя, ведь последние тридцать шесть часов он нормально спал. Лен планировал отдохнуть и вернуться рано утром. А потом его сменит Лиза.

Было бы проще убить Уэллса сразу и покончить со всем этим. Но этот человек не заслуживал такого простого исхода. Несмотря на все попытки отрицать этот факт, Лен беспокоился за последствия встречи с Барри. Хотя не стоило, ведь они с Леном были едва знакомы.

Но…

Но вот только Барри вышибал ему мозги. Все в нем притягивало, и чем больше Лен узнавал Барри Аллена, тем больше жаждал быть рядом. Он был похож на сводящую с ума головоломку. И как только Лен начинал считать, что наконец раскусил этого парня, Барри делал что-нибудь такое неожиданное, что потрясало все мысли Лена. Как, например, то, что он признался семье и друзьям, что встречается с Капитаном Холодом.

Лен это не ожидал, особенно после того, как прознал про чувства Барри к Айрис Уэст. Потому что Барри мог сделать такое признание лишь по одной причине — он серьезно относился к отношениям с Леном. Доверял ему… может, даже влюбился.

Лен Барри Аллена не заслуживал. Он знал это с самого первого дня, если быть честным. Но почему-то Барри это никак не хотел видеть. Когда-нибудь он поймет. Скоро, если Лен осуществит свой план убийства Харрисона Уэллса. Барри вспомнит, кем на самом деле был Леонард Снарт, и розовые очки разобьются раз и навсегда.

Лен попытался притвориться, что не чувствует, как у него скрутило живот от этой мысли. Он думал, что месть Обратному Флэшу будет сладкой, но она лишь оставила горький привкус во рту.

— Сними на время наручники, — сказал Лен, когда они вышли из машины. Лиза сердито уставилась на него.

— Но он же выздоровеет! — она почти кричала.

— Именно. Я хочу, чтобы его страдания длились вечно.

А, может быть, он хотел выиграть немного времени. Хотя Лену было неприятно признаваться в этом даже самому себе.

— Если он станет слишком силен, стреляй в него из тепловой пушки.

— С удовольствием, — ухмыльнулся Мик.

***

Барри всю ночь проворочался и днем был на взводе. Он ждал, что Уэллс появится в любой момент и превратит его жизнь в ад. К счастью, этого не случилось. Но это не помогало Барри успокоиться. Кроме того, он так и не виделся с Леном, потому что утром он прислал сообщение, что не придет в лабораторию, потому что хочет Софи дать время оправиться от травмирующих событий последних суток. Барри понимал это, но его беспокойство не уменьшалось, даже работа не помогала.

День казался мучительно долгим. Барри несколько раз огрызнулся на коллег, когда его пытались прессовать из-за задержек с экспертизами. Но каким-то образом он справился, выдержал и смог заняться поисками Уэллса после работы. Но ничего все равно не вышло. Барри провел четыре часа в бесцельной беготне по Централ Сити, после чего сдался и вернулся домой.

Джо ничего не говорил про него и Лена, и Барри вдруг почувствовал себя безумно одиноким в своем же доме. 

Потерпев чуть-чуть, он все же вытащил телефон и написал единственному человеку, которого хотел видеть прямо сейчас.

_Кому: Лен  
Отправлено: 21:40  
Привет. Ты дома? Можем поговорить?_

Ответа пришлось ждать всего несколько секунд.

_Новое сообщение от: Лен  
Получено: 21:40  
Дома._

Барри нахмурился, читая ответ. Ну, Лен не сказал «нет»… но его ответ был немного короче ожидаемого. И все же Барри был уверен, что если бы Лен был против, то так бы и сказал. Он решил счесть это за приглашение, поэтому сорвался, не предупредив Джо. Все равно тот стал бы упорствовать.

Не прошло и пяти секунд, как Барри уже стоял на крыльце дома Лена. Когда дверь открылась, он немного расслабился. Поскольку Уэллс все еще был неизвестно где, Барри все время был начеку, беспокоясь о тому, кому еще может навредить Обратный Флэш. Лен мог о себе позаботиться, а Софи, кажется, могла защитить себя лучше, чем Барри. Но то, что он целый день их не видел, напрягало.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Барри, переступая порог.

Лен закрыл дверь и улыбнулся в ответ, но глаза были пустыми. Барри это ничуть не удивило; ему хотелось избавить Лена от всех страхов. Но пока Обратный Флэш где-то поблизости, Лен никогда не перестанет волноваться за свою дочь.

— Как дела? — спросил он, чувствуя себя неловко. Когда друзья были рядом, Барри почему-то было легче ориентироваться в этих отношениях, будто он пытался доказать всем, что Лен здесь и он останется.

Он погладил Лена по плечу и сжал его ладонь.

— Я в порядке, Барри, — сказал Лен, глядя на их руки. — У тебя ведь нет никаких скрытых мотивов для такого позднего визита? — Барри бесстыдно залился краской от такого наглого намека. По правде говоря, он даже не подумал об этом. Конечно, на улице было уже темно, но стоял конец ноября, после пяти уже было выколи глаз. — Не то чтобы я возражал… — добавил Лен, и Барри фыркнул.

Он так много хотел сказать Лену, так много им еще нужно было обсудить, но Барри решил, что у них еще будет время поговорить об этом. Может, в этот раз он просто попробует потворствовать своим желаниям? Почему бы не воспользоваться моментом? К тому же, Барри прекрасно знал, как полностью выразить свои чувства — он просто поцеловал Лена, ведь он мечтал об этом целый день, обхватил его острые скулы, скользя языком в рот. Он позволил языку говорить за него, надеясь, что Лен поймет.

Барри наслаждался касаниями губ Лена, его язык вылизывал рот Барри, а зубы игриво цепляли нижнюю губу. Он даже не понимал, как отчаянно хотел этих объятий, пока Лен не прижал его к себе. Он нуждался в этом. Ему нужен был Лен. После всего, что случилось вчера ночью, после того, что случится, когда они найдут Уэллса… Барри нуждался в минутной передышке.

Минута превратилась в две, когда Барри понял, что его тянут в дом, а тело Лена вжимается в его собственное. Они ввалились в гостиную, хватаясь за одежду друг друга, всеми фибрами души желая коснуться кожей.  
Барри едва хватило сил вытащить пакетик смазки из бумажника и бросить на ближайший столик, прежде чем его джинсы свалились на пол, освободив уже вставший член. Барри застонал, когда обнаженный Лен коснулся его. Он раньше никогда не носил с собой смазку, но с учетом того, как складывались их с Леном отношения, он считал благоразумным иметь ее при себе. И он был сам себе благодарен за эту предусмотрительность — наконец они оба были обнажены, Лен пришпилил Барри к стене, неистово целуя, почти трахая языком.

— Да… — простонал Барри в губы Лена, крепко обхватив его бедрами за талию, когда губы Лена впились в шею безжалостным поцелуем. Барри чувствовал, как в его жилах искрят молнии. Растущая эрекция Снарта уперлась ему между ног, заставляя трепетать от предвкушения. Он хотел, чтобы Лен трахнул его вот так, на весу, прижимая к себе. Грубо, неумолимо и прекрасно. Именно так. Барри попытался озвучить свои мысли, но ничего, кроме: «да-да-да», выдать не получилось, будто мозг был не в состоянии функционировать в полную силу.

Барри крепче обхватил Лена за шею одной рукой, а другой беспорядочно шарил по его груди, с трудом перебирая пальцами — до того крепко они прижимались друг к другу. Сначала он не понимал, что за шершавые участки кожи чувствуются под прикосновениямb, но вскоре догадался, что это шрамы. Много шрамов, ловко спрятанных под татуировками.

Барри моргнул и с трудом разлепил глаза. В голове вертелись миллионы вопросов. Но затем язык Снарта снова проник ему в рот, рука скользнула по бедру, надавливая на анус, и разум Барри тут же поплыл к чертям. Его член был зажат между их телами, Барри дергался, умирая от желания раствориться в Снарте, хотя между ними уже не было места. Они оба тяжело дышали, и Барри изо всех сил старался не дрожать, когда поцелуй прервался.

— Хочу трахнуть тебя вот так, — прошипел Лен низким грубым голосом, продолжая давить на анус — видимо, каким-то чудом услышал молитвы Барри.

— Да, черт возьми… — простонал он. Лен ухватил его крепче, наклонился в сторону за смазкой. Зубами надорвав пакетик, он вылил субстанцию на пальцы. Это было немного грязновато, но Барри даже не подумал возразить, когда скользкие пальцы Лена коснулись его дырки, задержались на мгновение, а потом проникли внутрь — сразу два.

Барри ахнул, и Лен снова впился ему в губы, глотая звуки, показывая, кто здесь главный, языком и пальцами. Тепло Барри содрогнулось, когда Лен первый раз коснулся простаты, и от этого внезапного движения Барри подавился воздухом и задрожал.

Они несколько недель ходили друг за другом, украдкой ловя редкие моменты вместе, но еще никогда не заходили так далеко.

До того, как Барри почувствовал, как Лен толкается внутрь него пальцами, он никогда еще не ощущал ничего подобного, разве что свою собственную руку… но теперь Лен был здесь, разваливал его на части, трахая его пальцами и дразня самыми идеальными способами, от которых у Барри перехватывало дыхание.

Лен выждал, пока Барри в очередной раз бесстыдно застонет, и осторожно ввел третий палец, растягивая тугие мышцы. Теперь Барри начал ругался, проклятия вырывались из него в такт грубым толчкам, готовящим его тело к проникновению. Член Снарта терся о его бедро с каждым движением. Барри чувствовал, как подступает оргазм, и даже не подумал сдержаться, резко насадился глубже и наконец кончил, пачкая живот Лен спермой. Все его нутро дрожало — несомненно, оргазм был на сегодня не последний. Лен не стал останавливаться, прекрасно зная о способности Барри кончать снова и снова без передышек.

Лен отодвинулся, дав Барри возможность отдышаться — хотя он лишь слабо мог хватать ртом воздух, — прижался лбом к его лбу и несколько раз грубо двинул пальцами, продолжая держать Барри у стены.

Барри ощупывал Лена, пытаясь ухватиться, но руки соскальзывали. Пальцы внутри сводили его с ума, снова и снова задевали простату, посылая искры молний вверх по позвоночнику, обещая еще больше удовольствия. Барри с силой прикусил губу, пытаясь слезть с пальцев внутри себя и толкаясь вперед напряженным членом.

— Трахни меня, — взмолился он, не в силах выносить эту сладкую пытку. Он чувствовал пульсирующий член Снарта и страстно желал почувствовать его в себе и забыть, как вообще разговаривать. — Пожалуйста!

Лен глухо застонал, сорвавшись. Барри рванулся вперед, напористо целуя его и сорвано застонав, когда пальцы выскользнули из задницы.

Лен кое-как размазал смазку по члену, не переставая жадно целовать Барри, кусая его губы.

Барри дергался, вжимаясь в Лена бедрами, на что Снарт цапнул его за бок, оставляя следы от ногтей. Барри как мог постарался подчиниться молчаливой команде успокоиться. И был наконец вознагражден — Лен приставил член к его заднице.

Их поцелуй прервался, когда Барри вдруг понял, что не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, кроме как на чужом члене. Но они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, делясь воздухом, пока Снарт медленно входил в задницу Барри, растягивая поддающиеся мышцы, пока наконец полностью не оказался внутри.

Они простояли так некоторое время, Лен дал ему время привыкнуть. Было немного больновато, но Барри знал, что дальнейшее однозначно стоит того, чтобы потерпеть. И обещание удовольствия, которое заставит его снова кончить, вынудило его хрипло выдохнуть и слабо двинуть бедрами. Барри уткнулся лбом Лену в плечо, безмолвно прося о большем.

Лен послушался — сделал пару пробных толчков, издевательски медленных, от который Барри захныкал, умоляя его двигаться быстрее. И вскоре руки Лена крепко вцепились Барри в бедра, он рванулся вперед так сильно, что у Барри перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. Он откинул голову назад, врезаясь затылком в стену, а Лен продолжал входить и выходить из его задницы, заполняя его снова и снова, Держа Барри у стены и трахая так, что хотелось сдохнуть.

Губы Лена впились Барри в шею, оставляя на коже влажные поцелуи. Пальцы Барри стиснули его плечи, тело дрожало и вибрировало, от каждого толчка под кожей вспыхивало электричество. Барри изо всех сил старался крепко держаться, ноги слабели, да и сам Лен дрожал, с усилием удерживая его у стены и не прекращая двигаться внутри.

Тихая комната наполнилась их несдержанными стонами и непрекращающимися шлепками кожи о кожу. Ритм был сильным и четким, как часы, сбивался лишь когда Лен подхватывал Барри, меняя угол проникновения, трахая его быстрее и глубже. Каждый толчок сводил Барри с ума, и он едва не кончил, не переставая дрожать — ноги не выдержали и соскользнули с талии Лена, но он не дал ему свалиться.

— Я хотел сделал это с тех пор, как впервые увидел тебя, — прошептал Лен, подчеркивая свои слова болючим засосом. Барри мог лишь стонать в ответ. Лен безжалостно вонзался в него снова и снова, заставляя задыхаться от каждого движения. — Еще до того, как узнал твое имя, — добавил Лен, тяжело хватая ртом воздух.

Барри почувствовал, как приближается второй оргазм, и сильнее задвигал бедрами, встречая толчки Лена. — Ты был просто дурацким героем в поезде, в этом твоем красном костюме. Я хотел оттрахать тебя хорошенько, развалить на куски и показать, с кем ты имеешь дело.

Барри открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но вместо слов с губ сорвался похотливый стон. Лен ускорился, входя в Барри все быстрее и грубее, вдавливая его в стену. Молнии срывались с кончиков пальцев Барри, собственный член сочился естественной смазкой, еще больше пачкая живот Лена. По телу Барри пробежала волна дрожи, еще сильнее, чем раньше. Лен тоже вздрогнул и застонал от переизбытка ощущений. Его дыхание обжигало мокрую шею Барри, который впился ногтями в его плечо от очередного удачного движения. Барри корчился в руках Лена, его член терся о чужой живот — безумные ощущения граничили с удовольствием и болью. Барри тяжело дышал, его колени ослабли, спина выгнулась дугой — он все ближе и ближе подбирался к оргазму…

Ударившись головой о стену в очередной раз, Барри наконец кончил с именем Лена на губах, словно с молитвой. Сила оргазма почти вырубила его, пальцы ног сжались, а тело прошило волной вибрации. Лен с резким толчком кончил сразу же следом, глубоко в задницу Барри — это был до того слишком, что Барри захныкал от ощущений.

Его тело напоминало желе из уставших нервов и утомленных мышц, Барри даже сомневался, что способен выдержать собственный вес. Он осторожно отпустил талию Лена и кое-как встал на ноги. Они оба устали, прижались к стене, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Барри пришел в себя первым, спасибо ускоренной регенерации, и следы спермы на коже и внутри стали ощущаться не особо приятно. Но ему не хотелось уходить от теплых рук своего парня, поэтому отвлекся, лениво целуя Лена в подбородок, шею и плечо… в любое место, до которого мог дотянуться. Лен одобрительно простонал в ответ, не открывая глаз, и уложил голову ему на плечо, большим пальцем рассеянно поглаживая Барри по бедру, где остались синяки от сильных пальцев.

Но вскоре ощущения от липкой спермы на животах и смазки в заднице Барри стали совсем уж невыносимыми. Он быстро переместил их обоих на диван, уложил Лена, игриво чмокнул его в нос, когда Лен ошарашенно открыл глаза, не понимая, что случилось. Затем Барри метнулся молнией наверх, привел себя в порядок и через секунду вернулся с теплым влажным полотенцем. Лен все еще лежал на диване совершенно голый, но уже в другой позе.  
Это зрелище заставило Барри снова завестись. Его взгляд блуждал по телу Лена несколько секунд, прежде чем Барри забрался на него сверху, осторожно поцеловал и стер следы спермы с живота и члена.

Барри еще долго не переставал целовать Лена, когда они наконец вымылись. Полотенце полетело на пол.  
Барри казалось, что он мог бы остаться так на целую вечность, вдвоем с Леном, в тишине. Ему нравилась идея дождаться, пока Лен снова заведется, оседлать его член и не сдерживать крики удовольствия, наслаждаясь каждой секундой времени, пока им не придется снова вернуться в реальный мир и столкнуться лицом к лицу с тем, что произошло за последние сорок восемь часов. Но Барри не хотелось сейчас об этом думать. Он просто хотел немного побыть в блаженном неведении, не думать о проблемах и лежать на Лене, целуя его, прослеживая шрамы ладонью.

Барри полагал, что не стоило удивляться количеству шрамов, учитывая криминальное прошлое Снарта, но все же задумался, выходя из оцепенения, вызванного вожделением. Барри отстранился, но Лен не дал разорвать поцелуй и вцепился ему в волосы. Барри застонал и едва не позволил своим желаниям снова затопить разум. Но тут его большой палец коснулся пяти маленьких круглых шрамов на плече. Он снова очертил х и нахмурился.  
На этот раз Лен дал ему отстраниться, чтобы взглянуть на маленькие следы.

Они напоминали застарелые пулевые ранения. Но это не могло быть так… их было слишком много в одном месте, и все шрамы выглядели примерно одинаково. Как Лен выжил, если в него стреляли с такого расстояния? Барри просунул руку Лену за спину, ища выходные отверстия, но ничего не нашел.

Нахмурившись еще больше, Барри посмотрел на Лена, чье лицо было пустым, что никогда не было хорошим знаком. Он не хотел говорить об этом, понял Барри. Может, у него какие-то комплексы? У Барри было несколько шрамов до того, как он стал Флэшем, и он всегда их стеснялся. Но их было не так много, как у Лена, так что неудивительно, что он их ненавидел. Барри наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Лена, дабы показать, что ему все равно, сколько у него шрамов. Лен был прекрасен и с ними, и без них.

Но его собственное любопытство никуда деться не могло.

— Откуда они? — спросил он, надеясь, что голос звучит тепло. Лен пожал плечами, снова принимаясь целовать Барри в шею. Это было приятно, но не так расслабленно, как несколько минут назад. На этот раз поцелуи были какими-то механическими, будто Лен пытался выгадать несколько лишних минут.

— Мне вроде было пятнадцать… — наконец сказал он, уткнувшись Барри в плечо. — Отец узнал, что я курю. — Его голос был спокоен, но звучал не особо довольно. Хотя язык Лена двигался до того правильно, что Барри быстро начал заводиться снова. Он наклонил голову, давая Лену лучший доступ. — Он решил преподать мне урок.

Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы слова дошли до Барри, и у него сразу кровь застыла в жилах. Он распахнул глаза, отстранился и сел Лену прямо на колени. Посмотрев на шрамы, усеивающие грудь Лена, Барри почувствовал, как сжался желудок.

Сколько же из них были «уроками» от отца Лена? От этой мысли его затошнило.

— Нам правда нужно сейчас об этом говорить? — протянул Лен с легким раздражением. Он постарался улыбнуться, но вышло искусственно, и сжал бедро Барри. — Я так хорошо проводил время.

— Извини, конечно, но ты не можешь просто так сказать мне нечто подобное и ждать, что я никак не отреагирую, — сказал Барри. Но ему тут же стало стыдно за свои слова. Наверное, Лену нелегко было говорить о подобном.

Снарт нахмурился и приподнялся на локтях. Барри не понимал, что делать — то ли слезть с Лена, чтобы они нормально поговорили, или просто проигнорировать, как хотел Лен. Прежде чем он успел собраться с мыслями, Лен заговорил снова.

— Ты не читал мое досье? — это было сказано до того странным тоном, что Барри опять нахмурился.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал он. Да, после Хэллоуина он немного читал про Леонарда Снарта, но это мучило его. Казалось, будто он что-то вынюхивает и ищет, вряд ли Лен бы это оценил. — До алмаза Кхандак — да, — поправил себя Барри. Но это был почти семь месяцев назад, и Барри уже не помнил, какой именно информацией располагала полиция. Но сейчас он вдруг смутно припомнил, что Джо рассказывал о том, как отец Снарта вымещал гнев на Лене и Лизе, когда они были детьми.

Барри реально подумал, что его сейчас стошнит. Ему хотелось отодвинуться и перевести дух, но он боялся, как это воспримет Лен. Меньше всего Барри хотелось, чтобы Лен подумал, что он прекратил обнимашки из-за этого разговора.

Лицо Лена было непроницаемым. Взгляд был… смущенным? Наверняка ему тяжело даются разговоры о шрамах. Барри эта мысль не понравилась. Он не хотел быть среди тех, из-за кого Лен чувствовал себя неловко, говоря о прошлом. Не обращая внимания на тошноту и колотящееся в груди сердце, Барри погладил Лена по груди, проведя ладонью до пяти маленьких круглых шрамов — скорее всего, виновницей была сигарета. Затем он наклонился и нежно поцеловал каждый шрам, после чего прижался к губам Лена.

Тот едва ответил на поцелуй. И Барри это встревожило. Он должен был все исправить.

— Послушай, Лен, — начал Барри. — Мне все равно, один у тебя шрам или миллион. — Он надеялся, что Снарт воспримет все правильно. — Если ты хочешь поговорить об этом, я рядом. Потому что, если ты не заметил, я рад, что мы вместе. — Барри мягко улыбнулся. — Тебе нечего скрывать от меня.

Лен поднялся так резко, что Барри слетел с него и плюхнулся на диван. Снарт несколько долгих секунд смотрел на него, отчего Барри захотелось поежиться, а потом вдруг встал и натянул штаны. Барри решительно ничего не понимал.

Лен повернулся к нему с тем же бесстрастным выражением лица.

— Одевайся, — скомандовал он. Его голос не был холодным, но и теплым тоже. Барри на скорости влез в одежду, пока Лен натягивал свитер. В его глазах было столько эмоций, что Барри это сбило с толку.

— Что такое? — он нерешительно коснулся плеча Лена.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать, — сказал Лен, отстраняясь от Барри. Его желудок опять скрутило. Он уставился на Лена, который сразу же отвел взгляд. — Я разбужу Софи. И мы поедем.

— Поедем? Куда? — опешил Барри. Лен явно что-то скрывал, отчего Барри нервничал. Лен сделал несколько шагов в сторону коридора, но потом резко остановился и уперся рукой в арку.

— Повидаться с Харрисоном Уэллсом.


End file.
